OVA3
by simfreak
Summary: Started out as a 6ep story that i wrote for a contest that i won, but people kept asking me to add to it, so slowly i have and now is up to 10ep with more to follow; hope you enjoy it. Also dont forget to leave comments, i love those.
1. Tenchi's Trial

It a butiful summer day at the misaki house hold, birds are singing and the sky is free of clouds

Written By: Gary Kendzerski

AKA: Simfreak

Simfreak@mindspring.com

FAN FIC

Episode 1: Tenchi's Trial

It a beautiful summer day at the Masaki household, birds are singing and the sky is free of clouds.

"Is Tenchi home from school yet?"

"No I don't think so Ryoko, why you ask."

"Grown up stuff you wouldn't understand."

"Oh… I think he said he was going to grandpas after school to do chores or something."

"Figures, he's always over there." (sigh).

"Hey Ryoko, can you go get some veg-."

Before Sasami could finish her sentence Ryoko vanished through the wall in the direction of the shrine.

"Now where did she go?"

"Hmm, where could he be?"

Ryoko searches the grounds and finally sneaks up on Tenchi from behind.

"Ten-chi"

"AHHH!!"

Tenchi startled by Ryoko sneaking up on him, trips over himself and lands on the ground facing Ryoko.

"RYOKO! How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me like that!"

"But Tenchi, I want to talk to you."

"Well there are better ways then doing it then sneaking up on me like that, ANYWAY, cant it wait, grandpa wants me clean the shrine yard and I don't want to spend all of summer vacation doing work."

"Summer vacation?"

"Don't tell me you never went to school, (Ryoko has a puzzled look on her face) it's when I don't have school for a few months, like time to unwind. "

Tenchi stands up and brushes the dirt off his pants.

"Oh really! That means we'll be able to spend the entire day together."

"Well I wouldn't say tha-."

"That's fantastic, now we can have some real fun!"

"Hey now, besides grandpa says that I'm going to be doing a lot of training this summer, so I really don't think that I'm going to have a lot of free time."

"Oh, I'm sure there will be enough time to get in some trouble."

Ryoko seductively smiles at Tenchi

"I highly doubt it." (Tenchi says under his voice)

  
"TENCHI! TEN-CHI!!!"

Grandpa Masaki walks out of the shrine

"Whoops gotta go, we'll talk later"

In a flash Ryoko disappears. 

"Just like her, disappearing when ever there's trouble, really dose she have any sense of responsibility, although she is still kinda cute" (sigh). Tenchi says to himself.

"TENCHI, BOY, why have you stopped?!"

"Sorry grandpa, I got distracted."

"Yes, I've noticed that about you lately."

"What do you mean grandpa?"

"You know what I mean; I think those girls are distracting you from your training."

Quietly Tenchi says "Some training, all I do all day is sweep floors and work the fields."

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

"Good, Tenchi I've been thinking, I think that you're old enough to go through the Masaki family trial."

"The Masaki family trial? How come you never told me about such a thing?"

"It's a very personal spiritual journey, and is not meant to be discussed with others."

"Really? Wow, well what do I do, when do I go."

"You go now, drop every thing you are doing and walk 2 mountains beyond the training ground, there you will find a pond and a large willow tree, below that tree is a small cabin, you will stay there for 2 weeks."

"2 mountains!?!?! It'll take me days to get there!"

"Well I didn't say it was going to be easy."

"Right, so should I go pack?"

"Silly boy, you only get to go with the cloths on your back and this sword."

"That's it? No food, no cloths."

"If you're not up to it I will understand, it is no easy task."

"No, I can do it grandpa."

"Good lad, you better get going, otherwise your going to loose the light..."

"Right, as soon as I say good by to every one I'll be on my way."

Grandfather shakes his head no.

"No? Wont the girls be upset?"

"Don't worry about them, I will tell them."

"Ok, I guess."

Tenchi waves good by and starts on his journey. 

"REMEMBER, 2 WEEKS."

Tenchi sticks his hand up in the air signaling that he heard grandpa and that he understood.

Finally, maybe now that boy will clear his mind.

Nighttime sets in on the Masaki house, and the family gathers around the table for dinner, which is being served a little bit latter then normal.

"Sorry suppers so late today every one, I had to get the vegetables myself and it took a while."

"Why didn't you just ask one of us Sasami?"

"Well I asked Ryoko but she disappeared."

"Oohhh that's just like you Ryoko."

"Well where were you today little princes."

"You know very well that I went to town to buy groceries."

"And that took you all day?"

"Well they were heavy and I stopped to rest… why am I explaing this to you, what did you do all day!"

"Now ladies, lets not argue at the dinner table."

"Sorry grandpa" they both said in unison.

"Hey, where's Tenchi, dinner is getting cold."

"I'll go look for him-said Ryoko."

"Its, no good, he went on the Masaki family trial."

"Masaki family trial?" they all said.

"Father how come I nev-"

Grandpa leans over and whispers into Nobuyuki year,

"Shut up you bone head and play a long, ill explain it latter."

"Ohhh! Right! The Masaki family trial, hehehe how could I forget such a thing…."

"What's this trial, like some kind of test?"

"Well that normally what a trail is, kettle head."

(Ryoko turns towards Ayeka pissed as hell) "WHAT DID YOU SAY!"

"Ehhmm" (Grandpa clears his throght, causing Ryoko to turn her head back towards Grandpa and sit back down at the table) "The Masaki family trial is a spiritual journey that all of us Masaki's take when we are of age." 

"What is involved in this trail?" asked Ayeka.

(Ryoko looks down and starts picking at her food)

"Well, it is a test of endurance and spiritual discovery and that's why it's important that no one interferes with his training."

"Oh that shouldn't be a problem" said Ayeka.

Ryoko looks up "So how long is this thing couple of days?"

"Well if all goes well, 3 weeks."

"3 WEEKS" both Ayeka and Ryoko scream.

Grandpa nods, "And I want both of you to promise that you will let him be. This is something he chose to do this on his own; any disturbance could disrupt his trial."

"Yes, but three weeks, isn't that a bit long brother?" 

"It will take Tenchi as long as it takes him to find himself, believe me it will be for the best."

"Then I guess I can wait" replayed Ayeka.

"Ryoko"

"Yea, I guess, I can wait…" (Ryoko says with a smile on her face).

"Ryoko, let me see your hands."

"There's nothing to see." She replies with astartled look on her face.

"Ryoko!"

"Fine" 

"Just as I thought, you had your figures crossed!" yelled Ayeka.

"Damn it! fine I promise not to bother Tenchi."

(Grandpa stands up) "Good, now if you excuse me I must be getting back to the shrine, Nobuyuki, care to walk me home."

"Well father I really don't see the need to."

(Grandpa gives him a quick kick to the ribs)

"Oh right! hehe, ok, excuse me ladies, you know these old men, they have trouble seeing in the dark, haha."

"Ehhem" (Grandpa clears his throught again and gives a look to Nobuyuki).

Both Nobuyuki and Grandpa leave the house on the way to she shrine.

"I don't trust them!"

"What do you mean Ryoko, you heard grandpa."

"Yea, but that Nobuyuki is a terrible liar, I'm going to follow them."

Ryoko stands up and disappears after the two.

"That Ryoko women, she's so untrusting, come Sasami, lets bring Washu her dinner."

"Right."

Nobuyuki and Grandfather are walking towards the shrine, neither of them are aware that Ryoko is hovering 20 ft above them listening in on their conversation.

"Now father, what's this all about, how come I never had a trial was I not a worthy son?"

"You bone head, I sent Tenchi off by him self to get away form all the girls, they have really been pressuring him lately to choose among them and he dosnt know what to do."

"So what's sending him off going to do, he's just going to have to come back to the same thing again."

"Yes, but I'm hoping that by not seeing any of them for such a long time that he will realize which one he's interested in, with all these distractions around here it would be hard for any man to make up their mind."

"Very clever father, but are you sure he will be okay by himself out there in the woods all alone?"

"Don't worry, the pond he is camped by has plenty of fish, and he has the sword for protection, I have faith in Tenchi."

"Well, ok father you know best, I just hope that he will be all right."

"Those little sneakers", said Ryoko, "Oh well, now's my chance to get Tenchi while he is a lone hehehehe."

"Did you hear something father?"

"Ohoopse gotta go" she said to herself.

And Ryoko vanished back to the house.

"Must have been my imagination, oh well; I guess I will see you tomorrow, good night father."

"Good night."

Back in the house Ayeka and Sasami stand at Washu's door

(knock knock) "Ms. Washu?"

"I'm not opening until your call me Little WASHU!"

"Right, little Washu, this is getting kind of old" Ayeka said to herself. "Little Washu, we brought you some dinner."

"Excellent bring it on im starving!"

The door opens and Ayeka walks in, but the door closes before Sasami can enter, but Ayeka is to shocked to notice, before her is an immense machine, with thousands of blinking lights and cables snaking around in and out of control panels filled with buttons and levers.

"Oh my, what's this?"

"Oh you noticed my new invention."

"Noticed, how could I not, it's the size of the house!" Ayeka said to her self, "Yes, tell me what is it?"

"It's a thermal nuclear tacion beam assimilator with an electromagnetic constrictor and of course madder rearranger."

"Ahhhhhh, what dose it do."

"Well that's simple; it can either destroy a planet or transfer a small amount of Jurai energy from one person to another."

"You mean your not sure."

"Well, a genius like me always leave a small margin of error, just in case, which reminds me, have you scene Tenchi?"

"No, he left on some sort of spiritual trial, he wont be back for three weeks."

"Hmm, that's not good; the radioactive half-life of juraium 232 is only 7 days, hey Ayeka" Washu turns eyes towards her and starts to giggle.

"Oh no you don't, don't even think about using me for one of your, ahhhh!" In an instant Ayeka was restrained on a large table with a giant beam cannon pointed at her.

"Stop wining you'll be fine, in fact this Juraium 232 isotope that I created should make you a little bit stronger."

"I'M NOT WINEING AND IM HAPPY THE WAY I AM THANK YOU VERY MUCH!"

"You really don't want to do it that bad?"

"YES!"

"Fine you can go, if you don't mind, can you ask Ryoko to come in here for me please." Washu has a huge grin on her face.

"It'll be my pleasure, so long as its not me hehehe."

Ayeka leaves the lab and finds Ryoko laying back up in one of the house rafters with a cup of sake in one hand and a smile across her face.

"Oh Ryoko, Washu says she withes to see you."

"Really, what about?"

"Oh, I don't know, something about your breasts sagging or some thing like that."

"WHAT! I'll get that little pipsqueak!"

Ryoko transports to the door of the lab and walks in with the door closeing behind her.

"WHATS WRONG WITH MY!" You can hear the voices from the other side.

"WHATS THE MEAING OF THIS, STOP IT, WHAT ARE YOU GOING TO DO WITH THAT, NO DON'T!!!"

All the sudden the window on the doors starts flashing green and screams are heard from inside, a few seconds later Ryoko emerges burnt to a crisp and still smoldering. She looks at Ayeka who has her hand up around her mouth and giggling, 

"You Bit."

Ryoko falls flat on her face before she has the opportunity to finish the sentence, exhausted from the energy transfer, immediatly after, Washu emerges.

"Success, you should now be 5% stronger Ryoko, Ryoko? Where did she go?"

"Ayeka starts laughing even harder, as Washu looks down to see Ryoko passed out."

"Hmm according to my calculations you shouldn't have passed for another 3 seconds of exposure, must be the Sake, come on lets get you into bed, better not put you back up their, you'll probly fall, come on ill put you in Tenchi's bed, he's not using it." Washu picks up Ryoko and starts carrying her up stairs,

Sigh 

'Life as a mom never ends, and when you wake up were going to have to talk about your weight, your putting on a few pounds."

Washu carries Ryoko up to Tenchi's room and lays her to rest in her bed,

There you go, sleep well; tomorrow we go for 10% heheheh.

"Oh man, what a head ach, damn that Washu."

Ryoko tosses and turns in bed before finally getting up and heads downstairs when Sasami is making lunch.

"There you are Ryoko, are you ok, you've been sleeping for a long time."

Moans in pain "How long have I've been sleeping?"

"Three days! We thought you would never wake up!"

"3 DAYS! Oh no, that means Tenchi is probly their by now, well better get going if I want to see him by dark." she says to her self. 

"Ryoko, aren't you hungry?"

"No thanks, ill be back later, ummm, just ell every one I went into town to buy some Sake."

"Your going for more Sake? After sleeping so long? You older people, I don't get it."

After saying the last part of the sentence Ryoko throws Sasami a dirty look before transporting out of view. Ryoko reappears at the training grounds.

"Well, this is far as I can go the easy way. I'm going to have to hurry if I want to make it by dark." From there Ryoko takes off and starts flying down the path.

(Giggles) "I cant wait to see Tenchi, I can just see it now, I show up and he's happy to see me," smiles. "Oh Ryoko! I didn't expect to see you here, you must have come a long way." she says in Tenchi voice. "Oh yes I have, tell me Tenchi are you happy to see me?"

"Well of course Ryoko come here and give me a hug, I've missed you these last couple of days."

"Ha ha ha perfect."

A four hours pass and Ryoko is still on her way to find Tenchi, not realizing she really doesn't know where he is, she keeps her eye out for a pond that grandpa talked about to Nobuyuki. Finally just over the second mountain she see it, a small shack on a point and there was Tenchi sitting on a rock leaning back using his shoe laces as fishing line. All an all he look very peaceful and relaxed, just enjoying the sun that just now beginning to set making the sky a pinkish hue, in the background clouds were starting to roll in and a breeze began to pick up. 

"There he is, hmm, better not sneak up on him this time, he got pretty mad the last time I did that."

Ryoko lands on a rock several feet from Tenchi and just stands there looking at him, so peaceful and calm, she just can't help but to smile. Tenchi then cracks his eyes open just a little as the sun rays are blocked by the on coming clouds and out of the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of Ryoko standing there on the rock, looking down on him smiling. Startled he stands up dropping his fishing line.

"RYOKO! What are you doing here! Your not supposed to be here!"

"I just couldn't bear not seeing you Tenchi."

"God did any one see you, If grandpa finds out he going to kill me."

"No, no one saw me; they all think I went into town to buy more Sake"

"Ryoko don't take this personally, but I want you to leave."

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?"

"It's only been three days."

Just then a fish comes up and grabs the fishing line Tenchi was using and disappears back under the water. Shocked Tenchi falls to his knees searching hoping to see the fish or the line.

"OH GREAT!" Stands up "Now look what you've done; now I'm not going to have any thing to eat tonight but lousy tasting berries. Why don't you just go home!"

"But Tenchi"

"NO BUTS! JUST GO."

Tenchi has a very stern look on his face and is pointing his hand in the direction home. Ryoko's eyes start to water like she is going to cry and her chin drops as she turns around and starts walking, very slowly, heart broken. Tenchi realizes that maybe he was too hard on her, his face turns from a stern mean on, to a confused concerned one and his hand that was once pointing towards home falls to his side.

"Ryoko" Ryoko stops in her tracks, but didn't turn towards Tenchi.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell."

"But that's just it Tenchi, you always yell at me, or scold me, I'm the only one that you treat like that, I've never scene you scold Ayeka or any of the other girls."

Ryoko then turns towards Tenchi with a tear streaming down her right cheek, but still looking down at the ground. Tenchi walks over to her and lifts her head with one finger looking her straight in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." He then takes his finger off her chin and tries her tears with it. In the background a giant thunderclap could be heard and the wind had picked up considerably. 

"I guess I better get going." She says in a very solemn voice

"But it's going to rain, I don't want you catching cold, why don't you stay here for the night." 

Immediately Ryoko's eyes brighten and a smile peaks across her face. "You mean it! She jumps and wraps her arms around his neck in an embrace."

(Gulp) "Uh huh, just don't try anything funny, and you have to leave in the morning."

"Ok, sure, no problem, you wont even notice that im here." She says with a huge smile on her face.

Tenchi wiggles out of her tight grasp Ryoko has on his neck and heads towards the shack as the first few drops being to fall. Ryoko is close behind him, still with a big smile on her face. They both enter the shack where there is a small fire going in the middle. The floors are made of dirt and a pile of leaves in the corner for a bed.

"Boy this place sure is a dump."

"What did you expect, a four star resort?"

"No, but even you have to admit that this is pretty bad."

"Yes, it is, but it is only temporary, are you hungry? I have some berries if you would like."

"No thanks,Tenchi? How come you don't like me?"

"What do you mean, I like you."

"Then how come every time I try to play with you, you reject me?"

"Well…" 

"Come on you can tell me, were alone."

The storm outside has started to pick up and the wind is howling.

"Well…. Umm" Tenchi has an embarrassed look on his face and pushes his fingers together nervously. "You make me nervous…. I mean you must admit that we didn't meet under the best of circumstances; you tried to kill me, twice! And your so spontaneous, I don't know what your going to do next."

"I wasn't really trying to kill you, besides how would feel after 700 years for being locked in a dark, cold, cave? Pretty cranky huh?"

"I guess"

"I'd never hurt you, tell you the truth, I really just want to have fun."

"Why is that, you always want to play?"

"You know why, I guess you just haven't realized it yet."

"What are you talking about?"

"Were linked, destiny has brought use together." Ryoko scoots closer to Tenchi, and Tenchi flashes a look back at her.

"Huh?"

"Don't tell me that you never felt anything, even when you were small you came to me many times, it wasn't just curiosity Tenchi, it was fate."

"How did you know that I used to come to your cave?"

"Because I was there."

"But you were a mummy! How could you possibly be there?"

"My spirit was there, watching over you, watching you play in the field, catching dragon flies, cooking hot potatos. I was there, I was there even when."

"When"

"When your grandmother died. You came to me, and I was there by your side as you cried."

"You?"

"Yea, I was" she says with a smile on her face. "I stayed by your side all day until you finally fell asleep."

"I…" Tenchi's eyes water. "You were there, always?"

"I watched you grow up from that cave. And your mother."

"You knew my mother?"

"I didn't really know her, but she was like you, a lot like you. She would be proud to see you all grown up like this."

The storm outside is now raging and the rain is pouring through the roof onto the fire, putting it out causing it to go completely dark.

"Tenchi you still there?"

"I'm here, don't worry."

"Its dark, and cold, please don't leave me."

"I'm not going anywhere." In the dark Tenchi reaches over and holds Ryoko's hand, and in return she moves over and rests her head on his shoulder. 

"Tenchi?"

"Yes?"

"I, I"

"I know, just try to get some sleep."

The storm raged through the night but eventually gave way to daylight. The sun rose early that day lighting up the landscape and peaking its way into the shack and wakening Tenchi, but when he did, Ryoko had gone once, again leaving him alone.

Three days would pass, Ayeka is down by the lake doing laundry, Sasami is cooking dinner, and Ryoko is laying on the roof the shrine gazing into the sky, when a figure appears far down the path walking towards the shrine.

Grandfather emerges from shrine office and sees the figure from down the path and just stands there staring at it, not moving like a rock. Eventually the figure begins to take shape and come into view. Eventually it emerges.

"Tenchi, Boy, why have you returned against my orders, I thought I told you two weeks." Ryoko sits up with a surprised look on her face.

"Yes grandfather, but" Tenchi turns his eyes up towards Ryoko with a little smile on his face. "I found what I was looking for."

"Oh, I see."

"Now if you excuse me, its been a week since I had a bath and a change of cloths, and I'm starving!"

Tenchi takes off down the path to the house and slowly stats disappearing down the steps. The whole time Ryoko staired at him with a small smile on her face.

END PART 1


	2. Tenchi's Loss

Written By: Gary Kendzerski

AKA: Simfreak

Simfreak@mindspring.com

Episode 2: Tenchi's Loss

After a week of living in such conditions Tenchi found himself in the Onsen taking a bath and relaxing in the nice warm water. When Ryoko appears in front of him, naked as usual, staring at Tenchi. Immediately Tenchi reacts with a bloody nose and turns his head away from her beautiful body. 

"What's the madder Tenchi, you've scene me naked before."

"Too many times if you ask me!"

Ryoko gets closer to Tenchi putting her arm around him and Tenchi starts cringing and pushes her away.

"What's the madder, don't you find me attractive?"

"YES! That's the problem!" Ryoko gets a puzzled look on her face. "I don't feel comfortable seeing you naked like this"

"Why not? Its only natural."

"Yea, but well" Tenchi starts blushing "I'm a young man, your and attractive women and were in a warm bath, natural is what I'm afraid of."

"oh, ooooohhhhhhhhh, I understand you naughty boy, ok, if it will make you feel better I will put a towel on."

"Thanks" Ryoko puts a towel on and sits across from Tenchi. "There, you can open your eyes now" Tenchi opens his eyes and wipes the blood that was dripping down his nose. "Isn't this nice Tenchi, just me and you, alone, it's almost like a date."

"Some date"

"Ok, I accept."

"Hmmmm?"

"You just asked me out on a date, earth style."

"I did?"

"Yes, you did, how about Saturday night?"

"Now just wait a minute!"

"What's the madder Tenchi, your not backing down are you, that would be rude."

"What? Well… ok Just don't tell Ayeka, I don't want her to get the wrong idea and I don't want you to fight with her, hey that's a good idea. Ok if you want to go out with me you have to go until Saturday without fighting with Ayeka."

"What! But I cant, I mean she's so, grrrr."

"That's the deal, take it or leave it." He says with a smile on his face.

"Fine, but come Saturday," she stands up and walks over to Tenchi, leaning into his ear whispers "your mine". And vanishes. We are left with Tenchi's face in a panic.

"Oh great, what have I done" and he sinks back under the water causing bubbles to rise to the surface.

Sasami! where are you Sasami!

Over here Ayeka,

Oh there you are, come help me fold these sheets.

Ok.

Sasami and Ayeka struggle through trying to fold sheets, but because of the height difference they just cant do it. But just the Ryoko floats in.

"This isn't working, Ryoko, come here and help."

"I don't feel like it, besides it's not my turn to fold laundry"

"I knew you would be too lazy too help, your such a mooch."

"Sticks and stones little girl."

"Oooo, you are just so worthless, no wonder why Tenchi likes me better."

"What are you talking about, Tenchi loves me!"

"Yea right, prove it."

"Well it just so happens." Just then Tenchi walks in from his bath.

"What's up girls?"

"Tenchi Ayeka's being mean to me."

"Well if you weren't such a lazy bum."

"Ryoko, Help Ayeka, you remember what was talked about right?"

"Yes" she says in a depressed fashion.

"What did you two talk about?"

"None of your business"

"Oh, your impossible!"

Ryoko walks over and starts helping Ayeka for the laundry, as soon as Tenchi leaves Ryoko sticks out her tongue at Ayeka without her knowing.

A few days passed and life was for once quite at the Masaki house, Ryoko did everything in her power not to fight with Ayeka who was starting to get I bit curious on why she kept winning every fight so easily, especially when comparing to the fights in the past.

Then on the afternoon before Ryoko's date, what seemed like a comet appeared in the sky splashing down next to the still growing Ryuo, The resulting title wave rushed up and soaked the sunbathing Ryoko who was trying to get a tan. Ryoko sits up drenched with cold lake water spiting some of it out and a few fish flopping around next to her.

"What the hell was that!?"

Immediately she looks out on to the lake to she a ship floating one of incredible similarity to Ryo-Ohkie. Shortly after the rest of the gang meets Ryoko out on the deck to see what has happened. Before them a person appeared, a beautiful female with long red spiky hair, amber eyes and a figure resembling that anyone could have mistaken for Ryoko and to top it off, she was in the battle suit that we have only know Ryoko to wear. Outside the color of her hair, she for all intents and purposes could have been Ryoko. 

"She, she looks like me, what's the meaning of this Washu I thought I was?" Ryoko is cut off by Washu.

"You are my dear, you are the only… unless, Kagato?" Washu replies.

"Look her wrists, how is this possible, how does she have gems?"

"I can answer that," the mysterious visitor replayed. "I can create them, just as you can sister."

"You, you called me sister?"

"Yes, we were born from the same mother, Washu." Her eyes turn tword her, squinting in the summer sun.

"WAIT A MINUTE! I'm Washu and I sure as hell don't remember giving birth to you!"

"That's because you didn't, but your egg and genetic material were used in my creation, along with Kagato's, and the masses. He took off where you left off, making me supririor in every way"

"Well at least he got the hair right!" washu giggles.

"WAIT A SECOND WHATS GOING ON HERE!" Tenchi screams.

"When I was creating Ryoko I used four egg cell, two were meant to be mal and two were meant to be female, it just so happens that the egg cell that Ryoko was born form bonded with the masses and did not die, at the time Kagato was in charge of disposing of the other cells that he had told me died. You must be the other egg."

"Yes, I am, I had also bonded with the masses but was weakened by doing so. Kagato took me and secretly finished the process, when born I was taught the power of Jurai and my father, Kagato sent me out to find the origins of its power, that was 4000 years ago."

"but then why are you here?"

"A few months ago my ship picked up an immense Jurai power in this area. I later learned from my contacts at the Galaxy Police that it was this power that destroyed the Sonja and killed my father. I came to seek this power and destroy it."

"You will most certainly not harm Tenchi!" screams Ayeka.

"Please, you are not match for me Princes Ayeka"

"How did you know my name?"

"I know all of your names, the one feature that Kagato gave me that you never Gave Ryoko is the ability to telepathically retrieve any information that Ken-Ohkie has stored in its data banks."

"Incredible, who would have thought that I would have another daughter, she so cute!" Washu has a smile appear across her face and clasps her hands together,

"MOM!" Ryoko shouts, "She wants to harm Tenchi!"

"Oh, I wouldn't worry about that."

"I think you underestimate my power Washu. The mysterious woman then generates an energy sword and starts walking towards Tenchi. Immediately reacting Ryoko jumps in front ofTenchi with an energy weapon of her own in an attempt to protect him."

"You will not be able to lay a finger on him, I wont let you."

"I have no quarrel with you Ryoko; now get out of my way."

"I will not let you harm him!"

"Very well."

The battle ensues; Ryoko and the unnamed female take violent strikes at each other. Each one matching the other moves almost exactly. Ryoko is able to knock the girl down, but in return she gets a energy blast off that his Ryoko directly.

"STOP THIS, NO MORE" In anger Tenchi gathers his energy and focuses it, transforming and creating the light hawk sword. "ENOUGH!"

"That's it! That's the power I have come to destroy."

The unknown girl charges head long towards Tenchi, no contact is made between the swords, and the pure energy of the light hawk was powerful enough to send the known girl flying back to the ground, rendering her unconscious. It is at this time that Ryoko regains herself and stands over the unknown girl ready to strike. 

"No Ryoko, don't kill her."

"Why not, she was willing to kill you without any explanation."

"Hmm, sounds like how we first met."

Ryoko looks at Tenchi with a surprised expression across her face and the energy sword in her hand disappears, Washu walks over to the other girl and proceeds to remove the 3 gems from her wrists, 

"Hmm, fakes, See I told you not to worry about it. That's why Kagato could never make her better then you Ryoko dear. Your gems are real, and hers are not." With one snap the 3 gems fly into the air and explode. After which the unknown girl slowly regains consciousness and Tenchi reverts back to his former self.

"My energy, it's gone." The mysterious girl says.

"Good maybe now you will leave me and Tenchi alone." Blurted out Ryoko.

"You an Tenchi, don't you mean me and Tenchi?" Yelled Ayeka.

"What makes you think Tenchi wants you?"

"What makes you think he doesn't?" 

"Ryoko, Ayeka, stop it!" yelled Tenchi.

The unknown girl stands up and brushes off the singeing that was caused by the hit from Ryoko. "I see now that I was the one to underestimate, but no madder when my master arrives there will be no one able to stop him."

"But Kagato is dead."

"I was not referring to Kagato; you don't think that after 4000 years of searching this galaxy that there would be no one else that has mastered the power of the Jurai. No, the person I'm talking about is the more powerful then the king himself."

"Then how come no one has ever heard of him?"

"He has been learning in the darkest part of this universe manipulating the Jurai power to suit his needs, but he is coming and he will be here shortly, I was sent in advance only to establish that the power was here, I let my own emotions take over, but I will have my vengeance through my master."

The Sky began to turn black as night and rubles like thunder came from the sky and from the heavens a giant ship arose resembling that of tsunami unit, but the hull was black. The ship descended lower before hovering above the lake where Ken-Ohki lay. In a flash of a shadow a new person appeared. Hair black like his ship and eyes to match, with an ora that would make anyone's blood run cold. He stood there almost life less like a stone statue that had served for centuries. 

"Master you are here!" The unknown girl raced towards hi wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him on the cheek. "How have I missed you!" And proceeded to embrace him, and he the looked down and returned her affection. After seeing this Ryoko too then proceeded to wrap her arms around Tenchi, mimicking their embrace, but Tenchi was not so open to her affection and stepped aside. Tenchi's face turned cold and serious, staring at his opponent. 

"Are you the presence I felt in the universe, are you the boy that created the light hawk wings."

"I am."

"Good then I am in the right place, hmm. The stranger shifted his eyes towards the shrine without turning his head. What do we have here, anther Jurai energy source although not as strong as yours boy it is still powerful."

"And what am I? Chopped liver?" Yelled Ayeka.

"You, ha! Your Jurai energy is pathetic when compared to mine, you may leave." 

"I will not abandon Tenchi"

"Suit your self; don't say I didn't warn you."

"The energy coming from that direction, it seems familiar. Could it be, Yosho?

Instantly the stranger disappeared leaving the girl standing there by herself. 

"Grandpa" Tenchi whispered.

Tenchi fearing his grandfather's life rushed towards the shrine, running as hard as he can. Ryoko flew in behind him and grabbed him and instantly transporting him to the shrine where the mysterious stranger had already made his presence know.

"Come out Yosho I know you're in there." From within the shrine office, Yosho appears. "There you are brother."

"Hiroto."

"Come now brother, do you honestly need to disguise yourself to your own brother?"

"No, I guess not."

A veil of energy surrounds Yosho causing him to revert to his young self. 

"GRANDPA! Is that you? Whats happened to you?"

Yosho looks over to see Ryoko holding Tenchi as they make their way to the top of the stairs and sees Yosho in his new form.

Tenchi stay back.

Who is that Grandfather?

"You never told him? HA! How pathetic, I bet he didn't even know your true form. Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Hiroto second crowned prince of Jurai and sucsesser to the thrown."

"The people will never accept you as their king. You are dead on Jurai, the people have long forgotten you."

"They will have no choice, as soon as I kill you and your grandson, there will be no one in my way."

"Hiroto, why have you come? I have no intention of returning to Jurai."

Yosho takes a deep breath and activates the sword Tenchi

"You know why, your grandson here poses a threat to me, to my succession to the thrown; I am here to make sure that he doesn't discover his full power."

"That might be difficult, he has already used the light hawk wings."

"HA HA HA! Your mind is so limited; you have no idea do you. The light hawk wings are only the beginning! There is a power far stronger, and I'm here to make sure he doesn't discover this power."

Hiroto eyes begin to glow red and an ora of energy surrounds his body. He lifts his hand and the earth around them beings to shake. From the ground arises a sword of pure energy, glowing black with evil. 

"NO, Grandfather!"

Tenchi breaks Ryoko's grasp on his and summons his power and once again generates the wings of the light hawk and the light hawk sword.

"Not bad for a boy your age, BUT NOT GOOD ENOUGH, AHHHH!"

Hiroto turns towards Tenchi releasing a powerful energy blast in his direction. Although the energy blast is absorbed by the wings, the over whelming power knocks him back into a tree, snapping the tree into two finally resting at its base. 

"NO TENCHI!"

Ryoko's anger and consumes every being of her body and the gems on her two wrists begin to glow with power. 

"YOU WILL NOT HARM HIM!"

"Oh please Ryoko; your energy is nowhere near that of mine."

"Then I will die trying."

"RYOKO! NO!" Tenchi stands back up and lunges towards Hiroto with his sword blazing with energy. Hiroto easily deflects the attack, again knocking Tenchi back into the ground, causing the cement to crack below him.

"Ryoko!"

Ryoko looks over in the direction of Yosho

"Catch!"

Yosho points the hilt of sword Tenchi-ken at Ryoko and prays to have the remaining two gems returned to her. Immediately Ryoko felt the new energy surging through her body, her cloths changed and veils of energy shot from her collar and a yellow ora began to be emitted from her body and her eyes began to glow of the same color. She began to focus the power channel it into power that had not yet been awakens inside of her. 

"Impressive, but not good enough." 

Hiroto shot energy blast at Ryoko five times more powerful then the one that knocked down Tenchi, but Ryoko with swift move of her fist, deflected the blast into space.

"Well done."

"Now it's my turn."

Ryoko's closed her eyes and stuck her hands in front of her, concentrating her energy into one powerful burst of energy that she released towards him. Still on the ground in front of Hiroto Tenchi rolled to the side seeing the powerful energy blast coming. The blast hit Hiroto directly causing a blinding light and releasing shockwave that knocked yosho back into the shrine office injuring him greatly. Nearby plants were incinerated and reduced to ashes, bricks melted into lava and Ryoko fell to the ground reverting back to he original form, the gems went dead and she was left powerless.

Tenchi recovering from the shock wave got up and made a diving stab into the middle of the smoke that surrounded the position in which he stood. The some began to clear to reveal that Tenchi's sword had impaled Hiroto through the chest. Hiroto smiles and looks Tenchi in the eyes, 

"Silly boy, I told you I can't be defeated."

And with another powerful burst of energy Tenchi was pushed back. Stunned he stopped and looked around, Yosho was on the floor of the shrine bleeding from his forehead, Ryoko was on the ground unconscious, and he was bleeding from the corner of his mouth and from a cut over his left eyebrow that was dripping blood on the ground

Give up boy; you are no match from me. There is no point in struggling any further.

"I will never surrender to the likes of you!"

"Suit your self." Hiroto starts running towards Tenchi sword in had, ora glowing brighter then before. "I will not be denied my destiny! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!"

"AND I WILL NOT SURRENDER, AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" screams Tenchi.

Inside Tenchi something snapped, the damage that Hiroto has caused was too much for him to bear, a tear began to drip from his eye as he felt the power in him consume him, burning from within. With no more to lose he let that sensation boil to the surface. His skin burned as he felt the energy push through his pours out into the open. He was on fire burning in rage sweat beading across his brow. The energy boiled its way to head and his eyes also began to burn in fury. The brown color was replaced by a white light. But this was just the beginning the fire grew brighter and hotter and eventually turned from and uncontrolled blaze into a solid pillar of energy with Tenchi in the middle. 

By now Hiroto was in striking distance. And with one mighty swing slashed at Tenchi. But the wall of energy that surrounded him deflected the blade

"Impossible, so much energy."

Tenchi looked at Hiroto with the fire burning in his eyes. He held out is hand and all the energy drained from around Tenchi's body and formed into a sword in his hand. The sword its self began to burn with the energy of stars. Tenchi grasp the sword tight in his hand and lunged at Hiroto but Hiroto was able dodge a direct hit and suffered and savior gash, severing his arm and causing him to recoil in pain.

"Well done" Hiroto concentrated his power and regenerated his arm. "But it's not over"

"Yes it is" he said slowly.

Tenchi held the sword with two hands and jumped into the air and in a flash of light landed, slicing Hiroto in two. Too shocked by his defeat Hiroto just stood there with a vacant expression on his face as he fell to the ground and vanished. Tenchi took a deep breath and sighed in relief after defeating Hiroto. But then reality hit him

"Ryoko! Grandpa!"

Immediately Tenchi ran over to his grandfather who was still unconscious and bleeding badly from his forehead. Tenchi bent down and held him in his arms. Suddenly his eyes opened and regained consciousness.

"Tenchi?" 

"Yes grandfather?"

"Don't worry about me; I will be fine, go see if she is all right."

"But grandfather your bleeding."

"GO!" cough, cough.

Tenchi picked his grand father up and set him against the wall. Before running back out into the yard. He stood over her, looking down at her body that seemed so lifeless, her hands were burned and her breathing was almost non-existent. He bent down and held her in his arms

"Ryoko, he whispered, wake up."

From behind both Ayeka and Washu are scene running up the stairs and headed straight for Tenchi.

"TENCHI! Are you alight! Ayeka screamed in fear"

"I'm fine but grandpa is hurt, go help him Ayeka."

"Right!"

"Washu, Ryoko, she wont wake up."

"What happened?"

"She, she tried to save me, I don't know, grandfather wished the remaining gems to Ryoko and she transformed, and, and she." He brought her closer in a warm embrace "Attacked."

"She must have tried to use the full power of the gems. I was afraid something like this would happen."

"Her body has not matured yet she couldn't possibly handle the full power of the gems and so her body shut down from the inside out."

"IS SHE GOING TO DIE! IS SHE GOING TO DIE WASHU!? "

"I don't know Tenchi she was made so that the gems also supplied her body with power. But if the biological connections were burned up from all the power, then its like she is suffocating, look at her, the amount of energy that she is getting is so little that she can hardly breath on her own."

"Can you fix her? Can you make her better?"

"She's not a machine Tenchi, she is as human as you or I, and her body is going to have to heal naturally."

"But will she be ok?"

"I have an idea, put her back in the cave."

"WHAT!"

"The cave was built in a way where the life water that Fanahoe creates drains into where Ryoko was resting. The life water might help her heal, but we have to hurry."

"Right."

Tenchi picked up Ryoko and carried her to the cave where he had found her originally. On the way down Ryoko opened her eyes and looked at Tenchi.

"Ten-chi"

"Ryoko! You're awake."

"I'm dying, I can feel it."

"Don't talk that way; you're going to be fine."

She looked into his eyes in a gaze and said "I might not have another chance to say this." By now they had reached the main chamber below the earth, it was cold and dark just as it has always been. "I – love – you." Her eyes slowly closed and she lost consciousness again.

"Hurry Tenchi put her in." 

Tenchi kneeled down and gently lowered her into the water. Immediately a reaction began to happen and a small glowing light emerged from Ryoko's body. 

"What's that Washu?"

"It's her life energy; in order for her body to heal her mind separates from her body. The same thing happened when she was put in here by Yosho 700 years ago."

"Yosho, GRANDPA! I hope he's ok." Immediately Tenchi stands up and runs to the exit but stops at the door.

"I don't know if you can hear me but I will come back Ryoko." And he continued on his way back to the shrine.

"Ryoko, get well" as Washu bends down and leans over the edge to get a better view of Ryoko's body. "Please get well." She says again and begins to cry.

"Brother! You, you are young!" Ayeka gaps at the sight of her brother no longer in his disguise. She bends down, "Oh my you're bleeding", Ayeka removes the ribbon from around he waist and places it over the injury on is forehead. "It'll be all right you'll be fine." She keeps talking to him even though he is unconscious until Tenchi arrives. 

"Is he all right?"

"I don't know, he has lost a lot of blood."

"What are we going to do! I will not lose two people in one day!"

"Come lets take him down to the house, we have some bandages down there."

"Right."

Tenchi bends down and picks up his grandfather and carries him down to the house. By the time they get there Washu is waiting for them, he eyes are red and there are signs of her crying. But tries to hide it with a smile on her face.

"Tenchi, I can help, my invention can transfer Jurai energy from one person to another."

"Oh no! I saw what your invention did to Ryoko, by the way where is she."

Washu's eyes begin to water but holds it in and doesn't answer Ayeka back.

"Don't worry, Ryoko on suffered that reaction because her blood isn't that of a Jurai, but Lord Katoheato is, Tenchi, trust me."

"I do."

Tenchi carries Yosho into Washu's lab and places him on the table. Washu instructs Tenchi to put on a headband and to hold very still. Within seconds the machine is engaged and energy is transferred from Tenchi's body to Yosho. After a minute of exposure Yosho's wound had stopped bleeding and he had regained consciousness. Washu shuts down the machine.

"Grandpa, are you all right?"

"I, I am fine…. He says in a surprised manor."

"Excuse me."

"Where are you going Tenchi asked Ayeka?"

"For a walk."

"Can I join you?"

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I'd prefer to be a lone."

"I see."

Tenchi leaves the room.

"I must go as well-said Washu, Lord Katoheato, you should stay here and rest, regain some of your strength." Washu leaves and heads in the same direction as Tenchi.

Tenchi finds himself back in the cave looking over Ryoko's body. He remains silent staring down at her angelic body that was once so full of life, now lifeless. 

"You said I love you." Tenchi reaches his hand into the cold water to hold hers.

"And now… Why did you have to say that!" Tenchi's eyes water up and tears being to roll down his face when Washu appears. She walks over to him and sits beside him comforting him. 

"She said that she loved me Washu."

"I know"

"I made a deal with her, I told her that if she didn't get into a fight, that we would go out on a date tomorrow."

"She's my daughter and I have never told her that I love her, or how proud I am of her."

Tenchi puts his arm around Washu as she begins to cry. 

"You will, she is a strong person she will be fine."

"I hope so."

End Part 2


	3. WAKE UP RYOKO!

Written By: Gary Kendzerski

AKA: Simfreak

Simfreak@mindspring.com

Episode 3: Wake up Ryoko!

"Tenchi your home!Where have you been? You didn't come home last night." Asked Ayeka.

"Walking, thinking."

"Where's Ryoko, and Washu?" 

"Oh, you still don't know, Tenchi's eyes drop towards the floor She over exerted herself trying to save me from Hiroto."

"Is she going to be alright?"

"We, we don't know."

"Its that bad"

"Worse, even Washu doesn't know if she is going to live."

"Oh my."

"That's where Washu is right now, we had to put Ryoko back in her cave in hopes that the life water from Fanahoe would help."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No thanks Ayeka, I really just want to be alone right now. Oh by the way, how is grandfather?"

"He's fine, although he has locked himself in the shrine office."

"I think I will go see how he is doing."

"Tenchi" She walks over and holds Tenchi's hand.

"Yes"

"If you need to talk, I'll be here."

Tenchi looks in to he face and smiles, "Thanks Ayeka, make sure to see too our guest. Try to make her feel at home."

"She's upstairs now with Ken-Ohkie right now, she's still in shock, I don't think she will give us any more trouble."

"That's good. I'll be back in time for dinner."

"Ok Tenchi."

Tenchi leaves the house and starts his way up to the shrine. Looking up into the sky as he walks. A flash of twinkling light appears in the sky

"Hmm, Mihoshi is home."

Tenchi watches as the screaming shuttle plummets down to earth.

"And she for got to apply the break again."

The shuttle smashes down into the water creating a huge title wave of water and steam.

"Oh well what else is new."

Tenchi continues his way up to the shrine eventually arriving up at the shrine office door.

(Knock, knock) "Grandpa, are you in there?"

"Yes, Tenchi, come in its open."

"Tenchi slides the shrine door open and walks in seeing his grandfather on the ground meditating.

"Sit down Tenchi, I'm sure there's a lot of questions in your mind."

Tenchi sits down.

"Well Tenchi?"

"I guess I want to know why?"

"My appearance?"

Tenchi nods.

"When I left Jurai to fight Ryoko I left with the intention of never coming back. It is true that I was to be wed to Ayeka, but at the time I was in love with someone else and I could not bear to be forced into a marriage that I could not have my heart in. I did love Ayeka too, but as a brother to a sister, not a husband to a wife. Unfortunately she felt both of those for me and so I left. When I arrived on earth, I noticed that the inhabitance here grew older and died and a young age. So to fit in Tsunami also allowed me to grow old, and ever 80yrs or so I would go back to my young self and pass myself off as my own son. Being so far from civilization made this easy. Over the past 700 years I have only two other wives that I deeply loved, one of them being your grandmother Tenchi."

"So you left because you didn't want to marry Ayeka?"

"No I left to fight Ryoko, that girl has power that she her self doesn't know that she possess. I didn't come back because I couldn't part take in a marriage that I couldn't be faithful to."

"Is that why you tried to get me and Ayeka together?"

"Yes, her heart was so set on me that I hoped that if the two of you got together." 

"Really grandpa", Tenchi says with a disgusted look on his face and crosses arms as he looks away.

"She dose love you know; Tenchi's eyes open and looks back at grandpa."

"What about the other guy, Hiroto"

"My brother; to tell you the truth there's not a lot to say. Ever since he was young, he had been obsessed with his powers. He used to take the palace guards and test his power on them. One day he came to me and challenged me for my place to the thrown. I was still young but knew that I could never let him succeed me; he would have turned the Jurai into a fascist militaristic force bent on taking over the universe. So we fought, for hours we attacked each other, it was a flawless battle, each of us anticipating the others next move. The battle would have never ended had he not made a mistake; I saw his mistake and exploited it. Embarrassed at his defeat he left Jurai and vowed to return to take the thrown, I hadn't scene him since, until yesterday, and if it weren't for you, I would have died."

Tenchi stands up and looks down at his grandfather and says "I guess we are more a like then you think, I too wish to remain here. I don't want to go to Jurai, I like my life the way it is."

Yosho looks up at Tenchi, "I will not force you to go, but when the time comes one of us will have to go."

"I understand" Tenchi says as he stands up and leaves.

"Excuse me miss but I don't think I caught your name."

The girl looked up at Ayeka, who had apparently been crying for some time and managed to get the word out "Aeris".

"Well Aeris, are you hungry? Sasami is a fabulous cook"; Ayeka looks down on Aeris with pity knowing that she how she would feel if she had lost someone close to her.

"No, no thanks, I would prefer to be alone."

"That's the last thing you should so, now come on lets go." Ayeka bends down and grabs Aeris hand tugging on it trying to get her to move.

"I said NO!" and in those words let out a small energy burst that shocked Ayeka's hand causing her to let go. 

"Suit your self, starve for all care." Angry at the attack Ayeka stands up and leaves the room. She heads down the stairs to see every one at the dinner table.

"She doesn't wish to join us."

"I'll go talk to her." Washu stands up and walks up the stairs to the room where Aeris is resting "mind if I come in?"

"Its your house"

"No its not, I'm a visitor just as you are." She says as she enters the room.

"What ever."

"You have to forgive me, I just found out that I have another daughter, kind of caught me off guard."

"How do you think I feel, I lose my energy and my fiancé and was beaten all in the same day."

"Yea, that pretty bad, but at least you found your mom." She walks over and sits beside Aeris.

"So what, she turns away from Washu, I've been a lone for 5000 years."

"But you don't have to be anymore."

Aeris turns back towards Washu in surprise.

"You mean I can stay?"

"I don't see why not." Washu says with a smile on her face.

"Thank you"; she sits up and hugs Washu with a tear streaming down her cheek. Washu looks down on her, proud to still be a mother.

"Where is everyone? And who is that person upstairs?"

"Oh I forgot that you have been gone for the last couple days Mihoshi."

"Yea, I had a big case that I had to solve, hehe, I was easy the guy just gave up when I told him who I was."

"Probly afraid of what might happen if he didn't give himself up."

"Huh?"

"Oh nothing."

"So where is Ryoko and Tenchi?"

"Where is Tenchi? She asked in a puzzled manor?"

"Oh, I for got to tell you Ayeka, Tenchi said that he wasn't going to be here for dinner." Replied Sasami.

"Did he say why not?" asked Ayeka.

"Yea, something about how he had a promise to keep, and Nobuyuki has too work late." 

"Where's Yosho?" asked Mihoshi.

"He's still in the shrine office, he refuses to come out and talk to anyone but Tenchi; I feel like this family is falling apart!" said Ayeka.

"What about Ryoko?" asked Mihoshi.

"There was a battle yesterday, some guy named Hiroto came for Tenchi and they battled, Ryoko somehow got involved and was badly injured."

"Is she dead?"

"No, but we don't know how much longer she is going to live."

"How awful."

"Yes, even I wouldn't wish this on her."

  
"Who is that girl up stairs?"

"Aeris, she's Ryoko's sister."

"Ryoko has a sister?"

"Apparently"

"Wow"

"So it's just us three for dinner tonight I guess."

"Awww, but I made all this food." Said Sasami.

"I made a promise and I will keep it. I know it's not much, but it will have to do."

Tenchi unfolds a blanket on the ground and unpacks a basket with some food in it. 

"I promised that we'd go out on a date. So here I am."

Tenchi lights a few candles and begins to eat his sandwich.

"Hope you don't mind but I didn't pack and food for you." He tries to say with a smile on his face.

"Ten-chi" a voice calls from the darkness.

"Huh? What was that?" Tenchi looks down on Ryoko, still lifeless.

"Ten-chi" the voice calls again.

Sweat beads down Tenchi's forehead as he panics and looks around.

Gulp "Who, who's there?"

From within the shadows a figure emerges, its ghostly form begins to take shape

"RYOKO!"

"Hey" she says with a smile on her face.

"But you, I mean how can you be in two places at once?!"

"I'm not."

"But you're here, and there."he says as he points to the body lying in front of him.

Ryoko walks over and looks down at herself "So I am."

That means your, you're a GHOST! Tenchi's eyes perk up in panic.

"So" she says calmly.

Tenchi's eyes relax and smiles

"So?"

Ryoko smiles at him and disappears only to reappear right next to him

"Oh Tenchi give me a hug"; Ryoko jumps at Tenchi but when she goes to wrap her arms around him, she falls right through him. Tenchi looks down on her with a surprised yet puzzled look on his face..

"Oh right I forgot." Tenchi laughs; she quickly sits back up right next to Tenchi. "Now where were we Tenchi?"

"Ryoko"

"Yes?" she says as she bats her eyes at him

"Are you going to be alright?"

"Tenchi are you concerned about me?"

"YES IM CONSERENED ABOUT WHAT KIND OF QUESTION IS THAT?" he screams.

"Awww how sweet." She tries to put her arm around him again but again it goes right through him. She retracts with a very upset look on her face, "Aww this is no fun."

Tenchi looks at her and smiles; "So why don't you wake up so we can go."

"I would if I could."

"Tenchi are you down there?" From the entrance Ayeka appears. "Washu said you were down here."

"Yes" he replies.

"Who were you talking too? I head voices."

"I was talking to Ryoko."

"Where is she? I don't see her"

"She right here next to me."

"Tenchi, I don't know how to say this, but your by yourself."

"Huh?" he looks at her puzzled and then looks to his side where Ryoko is making faces at Ayeka. "It must be dark in here because she's right here."

"Ayeka walks over to them, oh there she is, she looks so peaceful laying there like that." 

"She cant see me, only you can" Ryoko whispers.

"Oh" he whispers back.

"Tell me Tenchi, why are you spending so much time here. I mean I can understand morning a little, but your acting as if you lost someone you loved, I mean really how silly."

"Why you little brat" Ryoko gets up and tries to swing at her only to have her fist go right through her.

"I'd be doing the same thing if it were you down here Ayeka." Ayeka looks at Tenchi with a sympathetic look on her face.

"If you please, I wish to be a lone."

"Very well. Good night Tenchi."

"Good night Ayeka" he says as he smiles at her she blushes and leaves.

"What was that all about?"

"What? I didn't do anything."

"That's what you always say!" she says with a displeased look on her face.

Tenchi stands up and starts folding the blanket he set out.

"Wait, where are you going?" her face turns from displeased to concerned.

"I'm going home, it's late."

"Please don't, don't leave."

Tenchi looks back at her, "I'll come back tomorrow."

"Please don't leave me, it's so lonely in here. And dark, and scary."

Tenchi looks back at her, her eyes were watering with fear that he might leave. He sighs and cracks a small grin on his face.

"one night, that's it, tomorrow you're on your own."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you" she says with excitement.

Tenchi spreads out the blanket again and lies down. Ryoko appears right on top of him, looking in his eyes, Tenchi hesitates for a little before reacting.

"Get off!"

"What's the madder?"

"Nothing, just get off me!"

"Fine" she says as she rolls over and lies next to Tenchi instead.

"Tenchi?"

"Yes?"

"Do you love me?"

"I, I, I don't know."

"Its ok, you can tell me."

"I like you, but."

"But you don't love me."

"Its just that when I say those words, I want to mean them, with no doubt in my mind."

"Awww Tenchi, I guess I can understand that."

"Tenchi"

"Yea"

"You know, once I said it I felt like a weight was lifted off my shoulders."

"Said what?"

"That I love you."

"oh" he replied.

"Tenchi Promise that you will never leave me."

"Try to go to sleep." Tenchi closes his eyes and slowly falls a sleep. Ryoko remained awake for hours after Tenchi fell a sleep studding his face and fanaticizing of what she will do when she can wakes up.

"You will say those words to me Tenchi, as soon as I get out of here you will, I know it."

Morning comes at the Masaki house and breakfast is being served. Everyone is there, Ayeka, Sasami, Tenchi, Washu, Aeris, Mihoshi, and Nobuyuki. 

"Ahh it looks like we have another beautiful lady joining us today, tell me what's your name pretty young miss?" asked Nobuyuki.

"Aeris"

"Aeris huh, that's a pretty name."

"She's my daughter, and so cute!" shouted Washu.

"What!"

:Yea, I was shocked too, and if you know what's good for you, you'll back off."

Nobuyuki get a shocked and scared look on his face, Aeris giggles.

"Aeris, that name sound familiar" Mihoshi explains.

"It should, I'm galaxy most wanted number 2, wait no, number one, I forgot Kagato was number one."

Mihoshi stands up and draws her gun on her. "I am First class Mihoshi of the galaxy police, I place you under arrest!"

Every one looks at Aeris who is still eating very calmly which is disrupted when Mihoshi wristband starts beeping. She puts her gun away and looks down at her wristband.

"Oh I got a call."

Mihoshi takes out her cube and transforms into uniform "Ill be back for dinner, bye" and disappears. Every one lets out a big sigh of relief except for Aeris who continued to eat her breakfast.

"She's not very bight is she?" Aeris asks

"Dim as a bulb" Ayeka criticized.

"Hmm where is father this morning?" asked Tenchi.

"Still at the shrine I think" said Sasami.

But as soon as she says that the door opens and in walks Yosho. Nobuyuki stands up and walks over not knowing that Yosho had reverted to his original form.

"May I help you young man, you know its kind of rude to walk into someone's house like that."

"Sit down son." Yosho said in a stern voice.

"Father? Is that you? But you're so young!"

"Its time that you know, that you all know. I have been hiding my true form from all of you, I'm sorry, I asked Tsunami to do that to me."

"But why would you do such a thing?"

"For one, would you believe that I was a shrine master looking like this?"

"Well I guess not, but why didn't you tell anyone."

"Ayeka, come with me, we have to talk."

"Oh, ok brother." In a very low voice she also said "it's a bout time."

Ayeka stands up and joins Yosho as they leave together.

"Boy I hope I will look that good when I'm his age." Nobuyuki says with a huge smile on his face.

"Hehehe you wont live to be is age." Washu says.

"What! Am I dieing Washu! Are you not telling me something!"

Washu giggles "Silly, Lord Katoheato is over 700 years old."

"700 years old!"

"That's the Jurai blood in him."

"Boy I cant believe I married the daughter of an alien."

"Ayeka?"

"Yes Yosho?"

"You are wondering why I have never told you why I have disguised myself like this."

"I think I have a pretty good idea, although I don't like to think about it."

"Then you know?"

"I love you Yosho, I have never stopped loving you but when I first found out who you were I guess I knew your answer, just by looking in your eyes that day I think I knew."

"Ayeka, I do love you and that's why I would never let anything happen to you, but I only love you as a brother to his sister, no more"

Yosho, I have come to terms with us not being together already, and to tell you the truth, I am rather fond of Tenchi."

"I know, I can see it in the way that you look at him, but I will warn you that I think his heart belongs to someone else."

"What are you saying brother?!"

"I think Tenchi loves Ryoko."

"Impossible! how can any one love such a creature, I mean has he said any thing?"

"Not exactly."

"Then how do you know! How do you know how he feels!?"

Ayeka gets mad and walks away but as soon as she gets a couple of feet from him, she stops and starts to sob. 

"Ayeka"

"Leave me a lone!" And she takes off back towards the house. She arrives and bursts in, Washu and Aeris are still at the table talking, and Sasami is in the kitchen doing dishes

"Where's Tenchi!?"

"I think he went to the fields, are you ok Ayeka?"

"I fine!"

She turns around and heads to the fields. The signs of sadness were removed from her face and replaced by a look of determination. Within a few minutes Ayeka arrives at the fields and sees Tenchi working hard scraping at the ground cultivating the carrots. She walks right up to him and Tenchi looks up at her

"What's up? Something wrong?"

Ayeka walks right up to Tenchi and holds his face and plants a kiss right on his lips. Socked he pulls away and falls back down to the ground.

"wha? What was that about?"

"I, I just wanted you to know how I feel."

Tenchi remains on the ground still shocked and kind of blushing.

:I'm, I'm shocked, I don't know what to say."

"Say that you feel the same way about me, say that you love me."

"I cant."

Ayeka gets a horribly sad look on her face, she turns around away from Tenchi as she begins to sob again.

"Why not, you love that monster women Ryoko, don't you!"

"No" 

"Don't lie to me Tenchi, I saw you in that cave last night, you spent the whole night there, next to that monster."

"Stop calling her that."

"See you do lover her!"

Tenchi gets up and walks over to Ayeka. He places his hand on her shoulder only to have it shrugged off.

"I will tell you the same thing that I told Ryoko when she asked me that."

Ayeka stopped crying for a second to hear his answer.

"I told her that I liked her, yes that is true, but I like you too and that I cant say those words to anyone who I have a doubt about. When I say those words, I want them to be real, her and no one else."

Tenchi turns Ayeka around and lifts her chin, "So you see, I can't answer that question yet because I don't know myself."

"Oh Tenchi, she falls into his chest crying."

Dusk has come and Tenchi was done working in the fields for the day, Ayeka had left hours earlier. As he passed the stairs to the shrine he paused and looked up the winding stairs. He stood there contemplating weather or not to climb them and visit Ryoko, but he was tired and kept walking. He came to view of the house when he heard something. He stopped and looked around. Nothing, but then, there it was again. 

"Is someone there?"

Standing on a rock next to him, there she was, Ryoko, and then vanished.

Must have been my imagination and he kept walking. Then she appeared again, this time right in front of him. He stared at her looking at her trying to convince himself that it was an illusion.

"hi" he says very calmly holding back the joy that she had kept inside.

"Is, is it you, I mean"

It was her, and she took a flying leap at Tenchi wrapping her arms around his neck in a close embrace. 

"You tell me." as she drew closer to lips.

Tenchi was still stunned an looked her in the eyes with a smile.

"Then your ok! That's fantastic."

"Kiss me Tenchi, Kiss me like you wanted to kiss me in the cave."

"I don't remember that." He said puzzled.

"Oh right, that was me" she said with a smile and drew closer to kiss him, but Tenchi stopped her inches from his lips. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I just want to remember this moment." Ryoko gets a surprised look on her face that changed to a smile. "Come on, let's go home."

End 


	4. Wolf In Sheeps Clothing

Written By: Gary Kendzerski

AKA: Simfreak

Simfreak@mindspring.com

Episode 4

Wolf in Sheep's clothing

"Another Beautiful day."

"Yes, another beautiful boring day."

By now a family of birds made a nest on Asaka's head.

"Ryoko! Where is that women! It's her turn to do the dishes."

"I think I saw her go up to the roof Ayeka"

"OOOOHHH, so irresponsible!"

Ayeka takes off up the stairs and finds her way to one of the windows that lead out on to the roof. Carefully she steps out, slowly inching her way along the edge she slowly sees Ryoko come into view. There she was, in her red bathing suit lying on a blanket sunbathing with not a care in the world. "THERE YOU ARE!" Ryoko tilts her head back and lifts her shades to see who it is, but only for a second until returning to her original position. "YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO THE DISHES AFTER BREAKFEST!"

"I'll do it later, don't worry about it."

"WORRY ABOUT IT!" Ayeka shakes her hand at Ryoko, "WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO FOR LUNCH!"

"There's no need to shout, I'm not deaf."

"Grrrrrr" Ayeka takes a deep breath to calm her self down.

"Very well, but when Tenchi comes home to find that he is eating off of a napkin, he will know whom to blame."

"I'm not worried."

"Huh?" Ayeka gets a puzzled look on her face. "Why not?"

"Because, it's your turn to do the dishes today, it's my turn to do the laundry." 

Ayeka's face turns from puzzled to shocked. Then back to upset, she looks over the edge of the roof to see a pile of dirty laundry sitting in the sun untouched. She then makes her way a along the edge so that she is standing right be hind Ryoko, starring down into her calm relaxed face.

"Well, you haven't done that either." She says in a snooty voice.

I'll do it later, right now the sun is perfect and the Sake is cold. You know princess you look stressed. You could use a little sun your self; you're all pale and sick looking. Come and join me for a drink."

"What! I'll have you know that my skin is a lot better then yours!"

"Name one thing."

"Well I don't know if it's the sun or your AGE, but at least my skin isn't stating to wrinkle!"

"WHAT!" Ryoko sits up quickly looking at her arms, but in the process bumps into Ayeka causing Ayeka to lose her footing.

"OH NO! I'm, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Too concerned with her skin Ryoko doesn't notice that Ayeka slides right passed her off the roof. 

"I don't know what you're talking about, my skin isn't wrinkling" she looks up "hey where did you go?" Ryoko looks over the edge of the roof to see Ayeka head first in the pile of dirty laundry. "What are you doing down there?" Ryoko transports to the ground transforming into another set of cloths and grabs one of Ayeka flailing arms, pulling her out of the pile of cloths. "Are you alright?"

Ayeka's eyes turn wild with furry. "Why you little". She grabs Ryoko's arm and starts digging her nails into it. Immediately Ryoko starts screaming in pain, tears dripping down her cheek falling to her knees. Concerned that she was actually hurting Ryoko Ayeka let go, but Ryoko kept screaming grabbing the opposite arm as she drops to the ground, still screaming. 

"Are you ok, I didn't squeeze that hard?" After a few seconds Ryoko gathers herself and wipes the tears from her eyes. She stands up and looks at the wrist that Ayeka had squeezed, four little marks were embedded into her skin. "See I didn't do it that hard". Then she looked at her other wrist, her gem, it was gone!

"MY GEM! IT'S GONE!"

"Gone how can it be gone?"

"I don't know, it was there now its not."

"Could it have fallen off?"

Ryoko shoots a dirty look at Ayeka "These just don't fall off, they are apart of me."

"Then you explain where it went." Just then Ryoko falls to the ground again, grabbing her arm, then the pain moved up into her shoulders and then into her heart, all the while screaming in pain. Finally the pain subsided and she stood up, again wiping the tears off her eyes and dusting herself off. "This is serious, I think that we should see Washu."

Oh no, the last time you told me to see Washu I ended up singed from head to toe.

"Lets go" Ayeka grabs Ryoko's arm and starts dragging Ryoko into the house, all the while Ryoko was kicking and screaming, yelling "no! Stop! I don't want to go!" 

They arrive at Washu's door. Ayeka knocks as Ryoko gets to her feet and tries to sneak away. She tip toes two steps before Washu's door flings open and a very perturbed Washu steps out wherein reading glasses.

"What do you want; I'm kind of in the middle of something" Ryoko stops in her tracks petrified with terror.

"Well miss Washu."

"Little WASHU! Even the dolls can remember that!"

"Sorry, little Washu, but Ryoko experienced some very strange pain earlier and now one of her gems are missing"

"Is that so, well I guess its alright then, come in" Ryoko continues to start to tip toe away again only to bump into Washu who has appeared in front of her. "Where do you think your going?" Ryoko's face turns from surprised to depressed, very, very depressed. "Lets go" said Washu.

Washu leads them all into the lab, only to see the previous invention replaced with a new one. 

"Oh my what's that?" asked Ayeka.

"That my new invention, but its not finished." 

"What dose it do?"

"Well, you know how Mihoshi is always crashing her ship right?"

"Yes." Ryoko looks at the computer council that has some programming on it." 

"Well this is her new one; I made this especially for her."

"Oh really." Ayeka replied.

"Yea, the central computer on it was designed around her brain waves, that way it will, hehe fill in the gaps in the orders that Mihoshi gives. But I just cant get the algorithms right."

"That's funny, with how bubble brained she is you would think that it would be easy to program a computer for her." Ryoko remarked as she starts typing on the computer.

"STOP DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Washu screams.

"There you go."

"Huh?" Washu looks at the screen and gets a puzzled look on her face. "It can't be."

"Cant be what Mis-, I mean little Washu." Asked Ayeka.

"She did it, this is brilliant, and it would have taken me weeks to come up with this!"

"Well, hehe, gee thanks, I guess I'll be leaving." and starts leaving the room.

"Not so fast Ryoko", Washu says as she grabs the ribbon on the back of her dress. "I believe you came here for a reason." Washu grabs both of Ryoko's writs and starts studding them "I knew it!"

"Knew what?" Ryoko asks as she gets a worried look on her face.

"The sun is causing your skin to wrinkle!"

"WHAT!"

"HAHAHA See I told you!" proclaimed Ayeka.

Ryoko pulls here arms away from Washu and gets an upset look on her face

"Relax, I have something here that should help." Washu has the computer appear in front of her and starts typing. Out of thin air a device appears that looks like a dousing rod.

"Wha, what's that?" Ryoko asks nervously.

"It's my energy finder. It's designed to find Jurai energy, and since the gems have the same energy constant of the Jurai, then it should be a piece of cake, I'm such a genius!"

"Its not going to hurt is it?"

"NO don't be silly (hehe)."

"Gulp"

Washu flicks a switch on a the rod and it starts vibrating. "Hmmm lets see here." She points it at one gem and it starts beeping, she points it to the other and its beeps. She points it at the other wrist and nothing "hmm, that's wired" she follows the rod up her arm, over her shoulder and finally to the heart which causes to the device to beep again. "There it is, there it is?"

"What dose this mean little Washu?" asked Ayeka.

"Quite simple, her body assimilated the gem." Explained Washu.

"What?" Ryoko said with a look of concern.

"Ryoko I want you to take off your third gem."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

"Ok, I guess?"

Ryoko closes her eyes and concentrates, the gem in her neck starts to glow and detaches, levitating in the air. Ryoko opens her eyes and hold out her hand in time to catch the gem as it falls.

"Do you have any fake gems?"

"Just this one."

"Give them both to me."

"Why?"

"Ryoko, I don't know exactly what is happening, but if it is what I think it is, I don't want it to happen to you."

"What to happen?"

"Just trust your mom on this one ok?"

"Ok", she says with a puzzled look

"Now if you excuse me I have work to do."

"You mean the aft subspace dimensional compressor?" Asked Ryoko. Washu gets another shocked look on her face. "Just realign the coils to .5 degrees from center and it should solve the anti-matter flow constriction going into the regulator."

Washu and Ayeka both fall to the ground in disbelief and shock.

"Was it something I said giggles"?

"Aeris what are you doing out here?"

"I just came to talk to you Tenchi."

"Oh, what about?" he said with a cheerful tone.

"I just wanted to thank you for stopping Ryoko from killing me."

"Oh it no problem really! I didn't think you were all that bad."

"There's a lot you don't know about me Tenchi."

"Can't be any worse then Ryoko."

"You would be surprised." 

"Well in any event, every ones ok and that's all that madders."

"I don't think I can ever thank you enough." She starts walking towards Tenchi, getting closer and closer. Tenchi's eyes perk up and then go into complete shock when she disappears and reappears around his neck. "If there is anything I can do for you" she reaches down and grabs Tenchi's crotch making his face turn blue, "and I mean anything, you just tell me" she lets go and disappears, causing Tenchi to fall to the ground in embarrassment. 

"Why me?"

Tenchi opens the front door to the house and peeks in, his eyes shift side-to-side scooping out the room. "Fhew, no ones home" he opens the door all the way and walks in. He gets to the foot of the stairs and hears something behind him.

"Ten-chi"

With out looking behind him he blurts out "Look Aeris, I know you want to thank me and all, but what you did was a little crude"

"AERIS!" Tenchi's eyes bug out and gets incredibly worried. "What did that girl do you to Tenchiiiiii!"

Gulp hehe Ryoko. He turns around to see her face right in his burning with anger. "Nothing, nothing. It was all a misunderstanding is all."

"WHAT WAS A MISUNDERSTANDING?"

Sasami walks in the room from all the yelling. "What's going on?"

"SASAMI! Great to see you! Umm, you need help with dinner, don't you, no problem; I'd be glad to help."

"That's nice Tenchi but I'm already done."

"Non sense, there is always something to do" Tenchi runs over to her leaving Ryoko with an angry face just hanging in the air. "Something" he grabs on to her shoulders, "anything, please"

"Well I guess you can clean the pans."

"GREAT! I'll get right on it, and he starts walking towards the kitchen."

"TENCHI!!!!!!!" Tenchi stops in his tracks.

"Doh! I guess I can pretend that I didn't hear her" and looks to the side as he slowly moves to the kitchen; he straightens out his head only to see Ryoko's blazing eyes even with his.

"Nice try! But your not getting away that easy!"

Tenchi backpedals "Look Ryoko, It was nothing really!" he says nervously.

"TENCHI!"

His head dropped, "She kinda said that she wanted to thank me from saving her."

"Saving her from what!?"

His head looks up back into her eyes "Form you!" Ryoko gets a shocked look on her face as Sasami continues to look on. "She just wanted to thank me from stopping you from killing her"

Ryoko goes from shocked to completely calm "Oh, well, I guess that's alright then"

Tenchi gets a puzzled look on his face as Ryoko wraps her arms around his neck and draws close.

"Now wait a minute!" Tenchi pushes Ryoko off of him "what did you think I did! Wait, on second thought I don't want to even know. Come on Sasami I think you had some dishes for me to wash"

"Awww, but Tenchi, ten-chiiiiii"

"Look Ryoko" He turns towards her "you have to stop being so jealous over how all the girls around here treat me."

"Jealous, me over you? Yeah right" Tenchi stairs her in the eyes with a frown on his face, causing Ryoko's eyes to go from uncaring to surprised to depressed. "Oh ok, you win." 

"Good, now, I wash you dry?"

Ryoko looks at him and breaks a smile across her face.

"Sure."

"Dinners Ready Every One! Come and get it."

Ayeka walks in from the other room "You shouldn't yell like that Sasami, its bad manors."

"I just don't want the food to get cold."

Washu walks out of her lab, arms behind her back stretching and Ryoko and Tenchi walk in from the kitchen holding the plates.

"Where's Nobuyuki and grandpa?"

"Nobuyuki said something about a boy's night out, grandpa was kinda upset and he wanted to cheer him up."

I wonder why they didn't take me? Tenchi asks, "Oh well, their probly in the park playing chess or something that old people like to do."

The scene flashes to Nobuyuki and the young Yosho sitting on a bar stool with music blaring and flashing lights, each with a cup of beer in front of them. When two legs appear in front of there faces. Both of them look up causing to grin and smile as they hold up money in their hands.

"Where's Aeris, isn't she coming down for dinner?" asked Washu.

"I haven't scene her all day." Said Ayeka.

"I haven't scene her since the fields." Replied Tenchi

"What was she doing in the fields Tenchi?"

Oh no, not you too! Ayeka gets a surprised look on her face. Tenchi Stands up and yells, "Nothing happened! She just came to thank me for preventing Ryoko from killing her is all!"

Distracted by Tenchi's outburst they don't notice Aeris appear in front of Washu's lab door and sneak in.

"Tenchi I was just asking, did you think that I was jealous or something" and smiles.

Ryoko shoots Ayeka a dirty look as she starts eating her food.

"Meeeaaaaooowww"

Tenchi looks down to see Ryo-Ohki taking the steamed carrot off his plate

"There you are Ryo-Ohkie, hey wait that's mine!" startled Ryo-Ohkie drops the carrot and hides under the table. Tenchi looks down at the carrot to see tiny bite marks in it. "Well I cant eat it, you might as well have it" he smiles and hands the carrot to Ryo-Ohkie who was under the table with Ken-Ohkie. Ken-Ohki sniffs the carrot and looks at Ryo-Ohkie and both of them dive in eating the carrot, which lasted all of about 3 seconds. "Looks like you guys are hungry, hang on ill get some more." Tenchi stands up and walks into the kitchen, off the counter he grabs 2 carrots "here you two go" and tosses them down to them. Tenchi then continues back to the table and is about to sit down when he see Aeris leave Washu's lab. "Aeris there you are!" With a shocked look on her face she pauses letting the door close behind her. "Your just in time for dinner."

"Umm, no thanks I'm not hungry" she says nervously.

"Did you find what you were looking for in there?" Washu asks with out looking over her shoulder.

Aeris gets a look of panic on her face. "What are you talking about? (Heh)."

"Oh nothing, never mind, I just could have sworn that you just came out of my lab is all." Washu said as she smiles.

Nope, wasn't me (yawn) well, look at the time, I'm going to bed, good night

"Good night Aeris" Tenchi says.

"Good night Tenchi" She says with a smile and a wink.

Ryoko looks at Tenchi with a stern look, but before Tenchi could see her she changes back to normal.

"I don't trust her." Said Ryoko.

"She's your sister Ryoko!" replied Ayeka.

"Do you trust me?"

"Good point, I guess there is some need for concern I mean she did try to kill Tenchi, and she was hanging out with that Hiroto guy."

"Both of you need to learn to trust a little better, geez, you all tried to kill me when we first met, remember? Ryoko you blew up me school." Scolded Tenchi. 

"But I was only playing with you Tenchi, I didn't mean anything by it"

"Well, ever think that maybe she's the same way. And Ayeka you sent you guardians to kill me."

"Well, Tenchi, you broke into my room while I was sleeping and were about to do who knows what to my beatutiful body."

"WHAT!!!!" yelled Ryoko.

"Relax I was only trying to get my sword out of her hands." He says with a calm face.

"WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Ryoko.

"I didn't mean that, I meant the sword, you know umm, Sword Tenchi, that's it! In any event, I all gave you a second chance and now you should give one to Aeris."

"Well all right Tenchi, if you say so" Ayeka said.

"Ryoko?"

Ryoko crosses her arms and rolls eyes. "I guess"

"Good"

The scene changes to Aeris in Ryoko's room sitting on her bed. A tear starts rolling down her cheek as she looks into the palm of her hand. The two gems that Ryoko gave up were sitting there motionless. She wipes the tear away with her other hand and becomes strong. Her eyes squint and she concentrates the two gems start to glow and fly into her wrists. "Two down, one to go."

"I'm going to the fields to get some carrots for Ryo-Ohkie."

"Ok Tenchi come back soon!"

As Tenchi opens the door he sees Nobuyuki holding up Yosho by the arm, both are grinning incisively.

"Are you just getting home now? What have you been up too all night?"

"When your older son, heh, when your older." Nobuyuki replies as they stagger into the house and collapse 2ft inside the door.

"I don't think I want to know."

Tenchi walks to the fields and as they come into view he notices something. Immediately he runs to the clearing and looks around. "OH NO! THERE GONE! ALL OF THEM!" Tenchi falls to his knees crying in shame when he hears something from the bushes. He gets up and walks over to see Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki on their backs with their stomachs ticking out. "You stupid little animals, you ate them all!" 

"Meaaow."

"Don't meow me! Now what are we going to do, the other field won't be ready for a few months."

"Meaowww."

"I better get you two back to the house, from the looks of it you cant even walk."

"meaow"

"Ken-Ohki, did you cause all of this." Ken-Ohki looks at Ryo-Ohki. "Oh I see, partners in crime, well I hope both of you learned your lesson." Tenchi bends over and picks both of them up by the ears. "Lets go. He says as he tosses them into the basket on his back. "Just hope that you can develop the same taste for onions." He says with a smile.

"MEAOOOOWWWWW!"

End Part 4


	5. Ryoko's Assension

Written By: Gary Kendzerski

AKA: Simfreak

Simfreak@mindspring.com

Episode 5

Ryoko's Ascension

"Tenchi your home early"

"I didn't have any carrots to pull Sasami."

"Huh?"

Tenchi un-straps the basket for his back and pulls our the stuffed Ryo-Ohkie and Ken-Ohkie

"Oh my what happen to my little Ryo-Ohkie?"

"Between the two of them, they ate the entire field of carrots."

"Oh my gosh". She says as she blinks in disbelief.

"Yea, no carrots for them for a while."

"Meow" sad face on the two of them.

"Don't you start with me, you two are in big trouble. Tenchi tosses both of them on to the couch. Just stay out of trouble, both of you."

Tenchi looks down on them long enough for Aeris to appear right behind him, Tenchi goes to turn around only to bump into her.

"Excuse me, Aeris, is something wrong."

"No, not at all Tenchi:" She says with a smile on her face as she wraps her arms around his waist drawing him close.

"Now now Aeris, you better not let Ryoko or Ayeka see this, other wise your going to get into big trouble!"

"I can handle them."

"Yea, like you handled Ryoko the other day."

"Tenchi, are you worried about me?" She breaks a smile across her face and her head draws closer to his.

"Geez! You and Ryoko are too much a like!"

"What, we have the same good taste in men?" Tenchi blushes.

"Get serious!" Tenchi says and pushes her off.

"Well fine you can flirt with Ryoko but not with me huh."

"When have I ever flirted with Ryoko?" Tenchi says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Oh please, I wash you dry."

"How is that flirting! We were doing the dishes."

"Awww, but Tenchi."

Suddenly Ryoko appears behind Tenchi and puts her arms around his neck. "Good morning Tenchi." 

Tenchi starts to panic but manages to get out the words "Good morning Ryoko".

"Oh good morning sis, tell me, what were you two you talking about?"

"Oh nothing just how I'm trying to steal Tenchi from you."

"What!" Both Tenchi and Ryoko say in unison.

"Just kidding! God you two are so gullible!"

"Oh yea, she's related to Washu" Tenchi says as he grins. 

"Come on Tenchi; let's go have some fun" Said Ryoko.

"Oooooo, Can I come?"

"Sure I don't see why not."

Ryoko gets an angry look on her face. But then turns all sympathetic as she says, "But Tenchi I was hoping just you and me could play."

"Yea, but Aeris is our guest and it will give us a chance to know each other better."

Ryoko frowns and lets go of Tenchi, "oh fine" (hehe, maybe I can lose her in the woods so that me and Tenchi can be a lone) she thinks.

(Nice try Ryoko, but we are connected just as you are to Washu, I heard every word).

Ryoko stairs at Aeris (Damn! Why don't you just leave me and Tenchi alone).

Tenchi stands their looking at the two of them stair at each other frowning.

(Because, I think he is cute!)

(Why you little!)

Both Ryoko and Aeris clasp hands and start to fight, each pushing as hard as possible growling at each other. As Tenchi just looks on puzzled wondering why they even started to fight in the first place.

"Umm, girls, what do you want to do?" As he steps back to let the feuding girls pass.

"Just a minute Tenchi, ill be done, grrrrr, done with her in a second." As she struggles to hold Aeris back.

"Done with me in a second, yeah, grrrrrrrr, right."

"Well you two tell me when your ready, I'll be up in my room." Tenchi takes off to the stairs only to trip over Nobuyuki lying on the ground passed out sleeping (and drawling).

"Oh dad, how embarrassing" Tenchi looks around, "where's grandpa"

Tenchi bends down and picks up Nobuyuki around his shoulders. Tenchi starts up the stair but pauses to see Ryoko and Aeris still fighting each other. "What got into those two? Oh well guess I'll never know."

We see Tenchi carry Nobuyuki up the stairs, bit as he rounds the corner he sees the bathroom door wide open with his grandfather passed out in the bathtub. Tenchi pauses long enough to shake his head in disbeliefand continues to take Nobuyuki to his room and place him in his bed. He then heads back too where the two girls are fighting who are still going at it and lays down on the couch and just sits their watching the two go after each other.

"Tenchi is mine!" Screams Ryoko.

"Tenchi is nobodies!" Aeris yells back.

"That's what you think!"

Tenchi starts to giggle as the two girls go at it, but then Aeris reaches over and grabs Ryoko's collar tearing her blouse and semi showing her breasts

"YOU BITCH!"

Ryoko reaches over and does the same thing, but he rips her top off completely. Tenchi eyes bug out at the site of the two and his nose starts bleeding. They both step back from each other, staring frowning, bolts of energy rage between their bodies. When Ryoko stops. And looks down at Aeris a wrist

"I thought Washu destroyed your gems."

Aeris gets a shocked look on her face as she looks down at her now exposed wrists and both gems. "Ummm, she did. Tenchi passes out with a funny grin on his face in the background."

"Then how did you- YOU STOLE MY GEMS!"

"I, I, gotta go, see ya". And she disappears.

"WASHU!" Ryoko walks over to the lab door and kicks it in.

"What's the meaning of this! Why did you give Aeris my gems!"

"Umm Ryoko, look at yourself."

Ryoko looks down to see her outfit ripped apart and her chest exposed causing her to blush and materialize into another set of cloths, "there we go, now what is the meaning of giving my gems to Aeris?"  
  


"I didn't give them to her."

"So what, she stole them."

"Yea, don't tell me that you didn't notice her coming out of my lab last night during dinner? You were to busy staring at Tenchi weren't you." Ryoko nods. "Figures." She says as she rolls her eyes.

"What about my gems?"

"What about them?"

"There my energy source, oh no, ow, owwwwww. The pain". Ryoko falls to the ground in pain. "Not…….again."

"Ryoko, are you?" Washu runs to her side and comforts her. "Ok?".

"It hurts, help me, help me mommy" Ryoko says as tears stream down from the corner of her eyes. 

"I know, I know. It will be all right". she says as she tries to calm her down.

Ryoko slowly starts to breath normal again and starts to relax keeping her eyes closed and resting her head in Washu's lap. 

"See, its ok. You'll be fine my dear."

"What is happening to me (sniff)?"

"I wish I could tell you, really I do."

Tenchi regains consciousness and sits up wiping the blood from his nose. 

"I wonder where those two went. Hmm, hope they didn't make a mess."

"Oh Tenchi, there you are."

"Hi Ayeka, what's up?"

"Oh nothing, are you busy?"

"No, I was going to take a walk with Ryoko and Aeris, but they started to fight each other."

"Hem, just like her. Well, I'd be happy to go on a walk with you." Ayeka walks up to Tenchi and wraps her arm around his. "Come on." Tenchi looks at Ayeka and smiles

"Ok."

And the two took off together. They make it as far as the front door when they hear something, a high whistling noise.

"Oh no, not again". Tenchi looks up and follows as Mihoshi shuttle falls straight down into the lake. He and Ayeka take a step back into the house as the water from the landing rains down on the surrounding area. A few moments later Mihoshi emerges from the lake, soaked to the bone and crying.

"I hate being wet."

"Are you ok Mihoshi?" asked Tenchi.

"Yes I'm fine Tenchi thanks for asking; do you know where Washu is? She asks as she wrings her hat out."

"Yea she's in her lab."

"Ok thanks" and Mihoshi walks past Tenchi and Ayeka. 

"Uh, Mihoshi"

"Yea Tenchi?"

"You might want to dry off first."

Mihoshi looks down and sees a puddle of water around her feet. "Thanks Tenchi I will."

Tenchi rolls his eyes as Ayeka tugs on his arm and they starts walking towards the shrine path.

Mihoshi walks into the kitchen to get a towel, dipping water with every step she takes. In the kitchen she catches Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki under the table snuggling with each other. "Awww how cute, you two are in love."

"Meow!"

Mihoshi smiles and starts looking for where the kitchen towels are kept. But she can't find them, frantically she starts opening and closing draws and doors and looking under things when Sasami comes in,

"Oh Mihoshi your home." she pauses "and wet!"

"Sasami help me please!!!" she says in a frantic voice. "I can't find the towels anywhere!"

"Don't worry, their over here". She walks past Mihoshi and opens one of the cabinets, she hands Mihoshi a towel allowing her to dry off.

"Oh thank you Sasami". She says as she starts drying her hair off

Behind Mihoshi, the kitchen door fly's open and we see Asaka and Kamadocki at the door.

"Azaka, Kamadocki what are you doing here?"

"Well mam, we wish to talk to your sister, is she around?"

"No, Tenchi and her went on a walk, can I help?|"

"Well, to tell you the truth", Kamadocki starts but is interrupted by Azaka

"WE NEED A DAY OFF!"

Mihoshi and Sasami look at them in shock

"We have been standing out side now for over a year, and to tell you the truth, its quite boring."

"I guess it would be ok." Replied Sasami.

"Thank you princes. We will return back to our posts tomorrow."

"No, problem, have fun!"

"We will princes."

Azaka and Kamadocki leave and as they go we can hear Kamadocki yell woohoo and jumps into the air. Again Mihoshi and Sasami look at each other in shock and start laughing. Mihoshi finishes drying off and thanks Sasami for the towel and leaves the room.

She arrives at the door of Washu's lab and knocks on the door. There was no answer, she knocks again "Washu are you in there?" again no answer. "Oh well, I'll just go in"

Mihoshi opens the door and walks in. It was dark and there was equipment everywhere. She makes it to the main opening and sees Washu on the ground holding Ryoko who was crying into her shoulder. "Oh my is she alright"

Washu looks up and smiles "she'll be fine Mihoshi" she says in a soft voice. Ryoko hears this and takes a deep breath and stops. She pulls away from Washu and wipes the tears from her eyes which were red from all the rubbing and crying and stands up looking at Mihoshi.

"What do you want" Ryoko tries to say.

"Oh, I just came to see Washu"

"Let me guess, you crashed your shuttle and you need another one" replied Washu.

"Wow how did you guess?"

"Gee I wonder" Washu says sarcastically.

"Can you help me Washu?"

"Well, I could."

"PLEASE!!!!!?

"Well ok, to tell you the truth I have been working on one for you for some time now."

"Really?"

"Yea, but its not ready yet".

"Umm do you have anything that I can use right now, I'm kinda only here because I forgot my cube again?"

"You mean you're in the middle of a case?"

"Heh, yea, I have to track down this girl, hey Ryoko she kinda looks like you!"

"Washu looks at the holo image."

"Its Aeris."

"You recognize her?"

"I should she's my daughter, besides you met her at dinner the other night, remember?"

"You have a daughter?"

Washu gets a puzzled look on her face "I have two."

"Really, who's the other one."

"DOH!" She smacks her hand against head.

"I am you bubble brain." Ryoko yelled.

"Oh, well there's no need to yell." Replied Mihoshi.

"Oh Ryoko, can you help me finish the shuttle." Asked Washu.

"Huh, me?" Ryoko asked.

"Yea, all the mechanical work is done, I just need you to finish programming the ships computer."

"I don't know how to do stuff like that!"

"Oh I think you will manage." Washu has the computer pop in front of her and turns it to face Ryoko. "Go ahead, give it a try."

Ryoko looks down at the computer and starts hitting a few keys. After a second of chicken pecking the keys she starts to type on it really fast. After only a few seconds of typing she stops and says, "ok, that should do it" Washu turns the computer towards her and looks at the screen.

This is amazing, I always dreamed of having a daughter as smart as me, and almost as cute! Ryoko smiles, "And I guess this proves it."

"Proves what?" asked Mihoshi.

"That each time that Ryoko assimilates a gem, she gets smarter." Answered Washu.

"Smarter?" asked Ryoko.

"Yea, there must be an incredible amount of knowledge locked in those gems for them to contain all that power."

"Then why did you have me take off the 3rd gem?"

"I don't know there was just something inside me that said not for you to have it."

"To tell you the truth, I feel good too, no I feel great, like I can do anything!"

"The energy in those two gems must have been completely absorbed into your body releaseing their full power!"

Ryoko looks at her hand and creates a ball of energy in her hand. She concentrates making it more and more powerful. The energy mass started to admit an ora or power causing both Washu and Mihoshi to turn their heads and close their eyes as Ryoko just looks at it in awe.

"What do you plan to do with that Ryoko?"

"Yes, I can't see a thing!"

But she wasn't paying attention; she was fixated on the enormous amount of energy she was creating with so little effort.

"RYOKO! Stop!" Washu screams.

Ryoko looks up and sees both Washu and Mihoshi cover their eyes from the glare of the energy. She looks back down at and lets it reabsorb back into her hands. Washu and Mihoshi open their eyes but are still blinded by the light, they raise their hands and start feeling around and end up walking into each other knocking each other down. Ryoko looks at the two of them and giggles.

"That was some light show Ryoko". Replied Mihoshi.

"Yea, a little uncalled for if you ask me." Washu said.

"It was so easy. I mean I had no idea that I could create such power. That ball of energy was as powerful as the one I shot at Hiroto."

Washu looks at Ryoko in disbelief. 

"No it's true! And that wasn't nearly as much power as I could have created. I want the other one, I want the third gem!"

"NO! Don't do it Ryoko." Pleaded Washu.

"You have been telling me that since yesterday, and unless you tell me why, then I am going to get that other gem! I have to have it!"

"I cant" Washu says solemnly. 

"Then I'm outta here!"

Ryoko leaves the lab leaving Mihoshi and Washu alone and all Washu could do is look on is disappointment. Mihoshi watch starts to beep. 

"Oh my, Aeris, the galaxies most wanted is near by, sorry Washu I have to go" Mihoshi takes out her cube and transforms into uniform.

"Uh, huh," Washu says as she continues to look on at the door that Ryoko walked out of.

(Where are you, I know you are around here some where, I can sense you)

Ryoko's eyes shift back and forth as she flies through the air.

Ryoko looks down "There you are" and lands behind Aeris who is trying to get Ken-Ohki to transform onto a space ship but refuses to leave.

"Eh hem."

"Ryoko!"

Aeris looks down at Ken-Ohkie who has transformed back to normal and looks back up at Ryoko.

"Trying to escape are we?" 

"No, why do you say that?" she says with a nervous smile on her face.

"Because you have my gem."

"Gems, I have two of them, and from the look of you, you have none".

"Hahaha, you have no idea the power I have."

Aeris gets a sudden boost of confidence see that Ryoko has no gems on her wrists.   
Don't mind if I do!!!!!" And throws a ball of energy at Ryoko, at which time Ryoko catches it in her hands and crushes it.

"Is that all?"

Aeris looks on in shock, "that's just the beginning", and throws another energy pulse. But the pulse goes past Ryoko and into the trees behind her sending a fireball into the sky.

What was that? Tenchi asks as he sees the fireball erupt into the sky.

"It looks like it came from over there."

Tenchi lets go of Ayeka and runs in the direction the fireball came from.

"How are you moving so fast?"

"That's my little secret". She says as she activates her energy sword.

"I guess so". Aeris says as she too activates her energy sword.

The two of them race towards each other, Aeris furious and full of adrenalin, Ryoko calm and concise.

"You are no match for me" she says as the swords make contact.

"How, how are you so powerful? Where did all this energy come from!"

"You really want to know."

"Grrr, I wouldn't mind"

"The gems are in me." Aeris blinks and backs off of Ryoko. "My body has assimilated them and now I am more powerful then ever.

"Don't you mean it, remember I have two of you gems."

"No, she says, you have one of my gems, they other is a fake".

She looks down on the two gems. "I knew it, I can almost feel the difference."Aeris gets a worried look on her face as Tenchi and Ayeka come into view

"Ryoko!" Tenchi says out of breath. "What's going on, I saw an explosion?"

"Stay out of this" she says staring at Aeris, watching her very move.

"What's, going on here? Aeris are you ok?"

"Oh Tenchi, help, she's trying to kill me" she says in a worried voice.

Sasami and Mihoshi come running to investigate the fireball that erupted earlier.

"What! Ryoko you're not trying to hurt her are you?" Asked Tenchi.

"I said stay out of this!" She lifts her arm and sends back an energy spike that through both Tenchi and Ayeka backwards onto the ground. Ayeka, upset from the attack got back up immediately.

"Azaka, Kamadocki! Imprison her! Azaka? Kamadocki? Where are they?" she asks with a puzzled look on her face.

"I didn't get a chance to tell you Ayeka, but I gave them the day off."

"You did what Sasami?"

What do two logs do on their day off?

The scene cuts to the Onsen where we see Kamadocki wearing a pair of sunglasses and on his back enjoying the sun with a little bit of sun screen where his nose would be and Azaka in the water with a hot cloth over the eye glass.

"Give me that gem or I will kill you." Demanded Ryoko.

Aeris starts walking backwards in fear of her power. She tried to take off and vanish, but Ryoko shocks her forcing her back to the ground, where she continues to be electrocuted. Tenchi stands up recovering from the blast.

"RYOKO! Stop this! This isn't you". Yelled Tenchi.

"You don't even know who I am anymore; I'm not the same Ryoko that you used to know; now I am one with the gems."

"What?"

"Stop! Please stop, ok give up just please stop AHHHHHHHH" Aeris screams in pain."

Ryoko stops and Aeris slowly gets up. 

"Now the gem".

Tenchi looks at Ryoko for the first time in fear. As Aeris closes her eyes to prays the gem over to Ryoko when she lifted her arm and sent a pulse of energy at Aeris striking her in the arm with the fake gems causing it to explode. Immediately after recovering from the shock Aeris regenerates her hand and looks back at Ryoko who is still looking at her with calm cold eyes.

"The real one pleases."

Aeris looks on in shock, she knew that she was only going to pray over the fake gem and Ryoko must have read her mind and acted accordingly. Ashamed at her defeat she lowers her head and prays over the last remaining gem.

"Finally I am complete!"

"Ryoko, what's going on?" asked Tenchi.

"Ill tell you what's going on, Ryoko is turning into a monster!" screamed Ayeka.

"Princes" she says with a smug look on her face, "you have no idea."

The last gem in Ryoko's wrist starts to glow bright and starts burning into her skin. The pain was excruciating 10 times worse then the other two time, and all Tenchi and Ayeka could do is look on in fear of her last words. 

Washu appears next to Tenchi and Ayeka looking on in terror.

"Washu what's going on with Ryoko!" Tenchi said in panic.

"She is ascending Tenchi."

Ryoko's body begins to fade in and out, and other ghostly shapes of her start to appear, it was like looking into a kaleidoscope.

"Ascending what dose that mean?"

"It's too complicated to explain now. Just watch and remember, Ryoko we know is no more.

"NO MORE! IS SHE DEAD WASHU? TELL ME!"

"No Tenchi, much worse".

The hundreds of Ryoko's begin to converge on each other into one, then thousands then millions they few into a single body until it finally stopped. Ryoko stood up, her body had changed, she looked older, calmer, uncaring. Veils of light shot from her neck to form a cape behind her. She stood there sigh lent unmoving. Just to be in her presence was awesome. The power she emitted could be felt in every pour of your body making your skin tingle. 

"It is done." She says, as her voice seemed to echo through the ages.

End Part 5


	6. Advent Of Ryoko

Written By: Gary Kendzerski

AKA: Simfreak

Simfreak@mindspring.com

Episode 6

Advent of Ryoko

"Ryoko? Wha, What's happened to you?" Tenchi takes a few steps towards her, but she remained stationary. "Ryoko?"

"Tenchi stay back! You might get hurt." Screamed Ayeka.

Tenchi takes a quick back look at Ayeka before continuing forward.

"Ryoko?" He asks again.

Ryoko turns towards Tenchi, her eyes seemed to pierce his sole but in spite of all this he continued drawing closer.

"My ascension has been completed, I am now a goddess."

"A goddess! Like Tokime?!"

"Yes"

With Ryoko's back turned to Aeris she gets up and manages to form an energy sword with what little energy she had left. Moving stealthy she sneaks up behind Ryoko and thrusts the sword in to her back. But nothing happened, the energy simply reflected off of her. Ryoko in turn with out moving a finger sent out what seemed to be a minor energy force to her, knocking Aeris back to the ground unconscious and seriously injured.

"RYOKO!" Tenchi yelled again.

"I am no longer Ryoko, she is but a small insignificant part of me."

"What, I don't understand"

"How could your underdeveloped mind even comprehend what I am? But at the risk of further annoyance I will explain. We are the Choushin, and in so are the most powerful beings in the dynoverse."

"Dynoverse?"

"Pathetic" She says with a grin. "I will explain. Within this existence we all make choices, zillions of beings make zillions of choices and within each one of those single acts a dimension is born, inside each dimension is an entire copy of the universe and a copy of our own self is placed into such place, except for the Choushin. For trillions of years Washu, Tsunami and Tokime existed in the original dimension, looking out onto the others as their children. In these dimensions the beings were unorganized, one not more powerful then the other, no dominate force ruled any dimension until Washu and Tsunami surrendered their power and entered into this dimension. From that act Tsunami created and cultivated the Jurai into a force that could easily dominate the universe, but Washu unintentional influenced the Seniwa from her work at the Academy and they grew to be as powerful as the Jurai, being their equal. War broke between the nations and eventually they turn against Washu, taking her child and her husband away from her. From that pain, I was concived, a replacement for the pain that was caused to her.

"No, it wasn't like that!" Cried Washu.

"Silence! There is no point in lying, I know all".

"How?!"

"The Choushin are single beings, every copy of Ryoko that was created in the Dynoverse converged into one, me.

So in you are millions of those other Ryoko's?

Yes, and all the knowledge they contain. This single convergence unlocks the will of each universe to us, which means I have the knowledge of every being on every planet in the entire dynoverse.

I don't believe it!

"Perhaps a demonstration of my power is in order."

Ryoko raises her hand and the scenery around all the girls' changes into a translucent form. 

"This dimension for instance" she lowers her hand and the girls and Ryoko change translucent like ghosts, and the scenery goes back to normal. From down the pass to figures appear walking towards them, as they come closer they realize that it is Tenchi and Ayeka, soon they are close enough to touch and Ayeka gasps.

"My finger! I have a ring on my finger! and so does Tenchi! Were married!"

Ryoko looks at Tenchi as he too realizes that in this dimension that he was married to Ayeka.

"Or how about this one?" Ryoko asks.

The surroundings around them change to a desert; no life could be found anywhere. But to the right of Tenchi a stone appears with the name Yosho carved into it. 

"In this one, I beat Yosho on earth that day and took it for my own. Here I became a god to the naive people and ruled them until now, my ascension."

"Stop this!" Tench screams.

Ryoko raises her hand again and the scenery seemed to change back to normal but the rock was replaced with a grave and Ayeka was crying over it, dressed in black. Tenchi walks towards the grave and is horrified to read his name on it. The epitaph read "Here we morn the loss of our son Tenchi Masaki, killed in effort to defeat the criminal Kagato" 

"What's the meaning of this?" he says in fear.

"You never created the Light Hawk wings. After Kagato captured tsunami he disposed of you and exiled Ayeka to earth." 

"I can't take anymore! Please stop!" Tenchi cries in pain.

"You now recognize my power."

"Yes, just bring us home!"

"Very well". She raises her hand and the group is returned back to their original locations. But when they all returned Ryoko was gone. There was no sign of her, she had left.

"Where did she go?!"

"Who cares, she was nothing but trouble anyways!"

"Ayeka!"

"I'm sorry Tenchi". 

"We have to get her back; we have to find a way to get her to come home". 

"That might not be as easy as you think Tenchi" Washu states "She has ascended into a form that we can't even comprehend. The power, the knowledge it's all very tempting and I don't think that she would be so willing to give it up."

"We have to try Washu; We just have too!"

Washu is right Tenchi, she has changed and there is a good chance she is gone forever. There is no reason to take unessisary risks." 

"Ayeka, I don't expect you to understand, but I have to do this."

Ayeka gets a sadden look on her face as she says, "I understand, I understand all too well."

Tenchi looks back at her with a worried look on his face. "Then you know?"

"I've had some suspicion for some time, but could not bear to realize it."

"I never intended for you or anyone to get hurt. That is why I never said anything."

Ayeka looks up at him, eyes watering "I, I, cant" she turns around and starts running away, crying. Sympathetic to her feeling both Mihoshi and Sasami take off after her.

Tenchi sighs and turns around realizing what he has said. He looks down and sees Aeris lying on the ground bleeding from a wound. In sock he completely forgets about what happened and he runs over and places his hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding 

"Washu!" Washu walks over and sees the injury, 

"Don't worry Tenchi, its not that bad". Washu bends down and uses her power to heal the wound causing Aeris to slowly regain consciousness. She was still weak and tired; her eyes only opened half way and managed to speak.

"Tenchi"

"Don't talk; it will only make it get worse."

"Go after her, she is in there, I could feel her."

"She's right Tenchi; the longer you wait the more likely she is to be lost forever." Said Washu.

Tenchi looks at Washu with concern "I don't even know where she is."

"She is in the original dimension, where all the goddesses are."

"How? How am I supposed to get there?

Beside Tenchi an image of tsunami appears.

"Tsunami!"

"I can transport you there if you want."

Washu looks at tsunami and telepathically asks, "Are you going to tell him?"

Tsunami looks at Tenchi sympathetically.

"Tenchi, I can get you there, but it will be up to Ryoko to get you back, do you understand?"

Tenchi nods his head "I understand."

"Then come with me."

"Take care, Tenchi" Washu says.

"Thank you Washu, and you take care of Aeris." He pauses and looks at tsunami. "I'm ready."

Tenchi's body dematerializes and appears on the bridge of Tsunami unit, with the image of Tsunami standing next to him.

"So what do we do now? Do we fly there?"

Tsunami giggles. "No, repeat after me. "Heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to heaven, display the light of my true name and our ancestors the space trees open the path displayed by the light."

"Heaven to ocean, ocean to earth, earth back to heaven, display the light of my true name… um what was the rest of it? He asks embarrisedly.

Tsunami gets a puzzled look on her face "and our ancestors."

"Oh right; and our ancestors the space trees, open the path displayed by the light."

The tsunami tree in front of Tenchi begins to glow opening a door.

"Once you walk through, know that dimension is different then your own. Try not to make sense of any thing you see and just keep walking with your goal in mind."

"Right". Tenchi walks forward into the light and disappears.

"Ayeka, please stop!" 

Ayeka falls to her knees crying as Sasami runs up to her.

"Ayeka, please, why are you crying?

Ayeka still keeps crying hysterically as Mihoshi finally catches up out of breath and stands behind Ayeka.

"Ayeka are you all right?" Asked Mihoshi.

"She keeps crying and wont stop."

"Hmm, maybe she hurt; I have some medison that will make it go away." With out Ayeka looking Mihoshi pulls out a needle and sticks Ayeka with it. 

"Ouch!" She stands up furiously mad looking the shocked Mihoshi in the eyes. She was about to start yelling when the medicine kicks in, causing Ayeka to relax and smile. 

"What did you do to her Mihoshi?" asked Sasami.

"I saw her fall and I thought she was hurt so I gave her some pain medicine."

"She didn't hurt her self."

"No?"

"No"

"Then why was she crying?"

"Tenchi told her that he loved Ryoko."

"He did?"

"Yes". 

"Oh how nice for Ryoko, I mean its not every day you find a guy like Tenchi. But then why was Ayeka crying?"

"Because she loved Tenchi too!"

"Ohhhhhh, how awful. Poor Ayeka."

Ayeka stays on the ground to upset to get up and too relaxed to cry as Sasami hugs her trying to comfort her.

"He's gone. I've lost him." Cries Ayeka.

"He's not gone" replies Sasami.

"But he loves, that, that, woman!" She says with a disgusted look on her face.

"That shouldn't madder; just because you can't be together doesn't mean that you still cant be friends."

"It's not the same."

"Oh, what have you two done differently then just be friends since you have come to know him?"

"Well, nothing, yet."

"Then you don't like it here."

"Its ok"

"Then what's the problem? Tenchi isn't going to change the way he treats us because he said he likes Ryoko."

"No, I guess not. But I don't think I can stand to be around when he is with her."

"Who dose it madder who he is with as long as he is here with us. Besides if you really love Tenchi then you will want him to be happy, right?"

"That's so beautiful! Mihoshi says as she starts crying.

Ayeka looks up, "When did you become so grown up Sasami?"

Sasami giggles. "I think it is from all those girl comics that Nobuyuki has in the library". 

Ayeka stands up and dusts her self off. "Common lets go home."

Sasami looks at her in surprise "To Jurai?"

"No silly, home." 

"Sasami smiles as they walk back to the house."

"Wait! Wait for me!" And Mihoshi runs after them trying to catch up.

Tenchi emerges from the passage into the original dimension. It was dark and empty full of fog that seemed to go on forever in every direction. Behind him the door closes leaving him alone in the vast emptiness.

"What is this?" He looks in every direction, nothing. "What's going on?" His voice echoes through space. "Tsunami said not to think about it, there has to be something here."

He starts walking straight and keeps walking for what seems to him to be hours. He stops and looks around again, he couldn't even tell if he had actually moved at all. "Relax Tenchi, it will be ok. Just do as Tsunami says and keep walking". 

He walks for hours and hours, tired his mind begins to clear and as it does the fog begins to lift and something comes into view. A light, quickly Tenchi runs to the light and stops. It was a cliff between the darkness and the light. Tenchi looked down off the edge and saw it. 

"That's it! That's got to be it!" 

Then he realizes the distance down. "How the hell am I going to get down there!" 

In the distance he saw a giant Jurai tree and a beautiful valley covered in the greenest grass, waterfalls poured from the moutons that surround the tree converging into one giant lake that shimmered from the four suns that blazed above. 

"I guess, I should just jump". He looks down again; it had to be at least 10 miles straight down to the waters edge. 

"It sure is a long way. But tsunami said this dimension was different". Tenchi takes a deep breath and dives off the edge. He starts plummeting to the water, 8mi and accelerating. 

:What's going on? 5mi I'm not slowing down!" 

2mi "I knew this was a mistake!" he sceams as he starts to panic. 1000 ft. 

"I hope this doesn't hurt!" SPLASH!!!!! Tenchi plunges into the water unaware that he had instinctively activated the Light Hawk wings. He looks at himself to make sure he was all in one piece and safely swam back to the surface.

"Phew, that was a close one." Tenchi looks up out of the water at the tree. 

"It seems a lot farther now that I'm down here." He was right the tree its self was far in the distance. 

"I wonder, what if this dimension works on thought, and not physical effort. Yeaaa, how else did I get here, id still be walking in that fog had I not cleared my head."

Tenchi closes his eyes and think of the day when Ryoko woke up and met him on the path. The warm feeling of her close to him, the excitement he felt as she drew near and the love they felt for each other. 

When Tenchi opened his eyes he was astonished to see that he was no longer in the water but instead in a forum. Gods and goddess surrounded him talking in a language that could not understand. They didn't even seem to notice his existence; weather they didn't see him or lack of interest he was not sure. When he looked down he noticed a red carpet leading to a pair of doors in the distance. Tenchi walked to the door only to be stopped by one of the gods standing near it. He looked young and healthy, strong and yet kind. His hair streaked to the ground in white spikes. His face was round and firm, yet somehow gentle.

"You don't want to go in their young one."

Tenchi was surprised and turn towards the god, eyes wide open "Why not?"

"That is the Coushin's domain; only those invited are allowed to enter". 

"I'm here to see Ryoko."

"Unless she gives you permission to enter, I would not risk my existence". 

Tenchi became nervous and looked around at his surroundings. "Tell me what is this place?"

"You are new here aren't you?"

"You could say that."

The good looked at him carefully. "Just discovered your power, all you young ones are a like."

"What do you mean?"

This place exists out side the realm of normal existence, without the blood of the divine, you could not exist in this place." Tenchi looks down at the wings he had created. "The wings of the light hawk are the signatures of the divine. Tell me, when did you first discover that you could create them?"

"In a battle with a man named Kagato."

"Kagato?" he says puzzled "Oh, that fellow that imprisoned our dear empress Washu, that would make you Tenchi."

Tenchi nods and asks. "Empress Washu?" he says with a puzzled look on his face.

"Washu was one of the Choushin. Because of inhumane treatment of the mortal's her powers where stripped and placed into the gems. She was then reborn into a dimension that she would be unable cause any trouble in. Tsunami later followed her into that dimension as a guardian. But when she did descend, we discovered that the tree's of Jurai were compatible with our own life source and saved our race."

"Saved your race?"

"Yes, our dimension is only as big as this palace; beyond the valley is a vast sea of emptiness. Our life force can only exist within these boundaries, but when Tsunami descended we could then leave this place and take on the form of a Jurai tree and in so experience what you mortals experience."

I don't understand

Although each of use contains the knowledge of a dimension, we do not have the ability to feel emotions on our own. But when sharing the space of mortals, we can feel what they feel, it's a very power feeling, these emotions."

'Amazing, I had no idea." 

"There is much you don't know Tenchi. Did you even question why Tsunami let you come here?"

"To rescue Ryoko, right?"

He laughs, "Not quite my boy. You are the first of our kind to be born in the form of a mortal."

"What are you saying?"

"Your mother was one of us; and although we mourned her death, you were born. You too have the blood of the divine and are also part human, and so it was decided that your name be Tenchi, Heaven and Earth."

"Blood of the divine? Well, I know that it couldn't be my dad, then, then it was my mother, my mother was a goddess?"

"Yes"

"But how?"

"It took generations of breeding in the Jurai race before your mother could be born. And what looked like a failed tree bonding ceremony in reality was an assimilation between that tree and your mother, making her in part a goddess. But the power was too much for her to bear and eventually caused her death."

"But as a goddess couldn't she had been revived? Like Tsunami saved me in the explosion?"

"Yes, but you can only be revived from the blood line of the Choushin that you are related. Your mothers blood line traced back to Tokime and it was her decision not to allow her to continue her life, she had fulfilled her purpose."

"Tokime? Purpose! What about me! I could have used her in my life!"

"There is nothing that can be done, the decision was made".

Tenchi falls to his knees in pain, now knowing this information

"Its all right Tenchi, she is with you, always. She was so proud of you, Because of the joy that we felt from her caring for you, many of us descend and bond with the mortals that created Jurai".

Tenchi looks up at him "But how can anyone be so cold as to take a child from its mother at such a young age".

"The Choushin have no such concept of emotion, they do not feel as we do. Tokime her self made the quote "compared to the infinite will of the universe, human emotions amount to little more then dust." That is how she could make such a decision".

Tenchi stands up. "I see. Now Ryoko is the same as Tokime?"

"Yes, she has assimilated the gems and in so inherited Washu's power. You are still young Tenchi, an infant when compared to the gods, I my self am over 100,000 years old. But if you go into that room, your life will end".

"But I have to; I have to find the Ryoko I know".

"This sensation I'm feeling from you, what is it, its so powerful".

"Its called love."

"Love?"

"It is the most powerful emotion there is".

"It is and interesting sensation. Worthy of life its self, thank you for sharing it with me".

Tenchi looks at him puzzled not knowing that all gods are connected telepathically and can sense all thoughts and emotions. "I must continue". 

"It is your choice, just be careful, although the Ryoko you know is in there, so are billions of others that might feel a bit differently about you".

"I understand" Tenchi says as he opens the door and walks in.

"Well done Tsunami, the child that those two will produce will be the end of the Choushin rein on our lives. I can see it so clearly now".

Tenchi's eyes adjust to the bright light in the room and sees another door at the end of the hall. He looks down and sees a thin layer of fog around his feet, which was still standing on the red carpet. A breeze comes up and blows on Tenchi's legs

"A breeze?"

He bends down and looks over the edge of the carpet. To his surprise the fog was not fog at all, but clouds. Below the carpet hundreds of miles below lay a planet that the tree seemed to be rooted around. Scared at the height Tenchi stands In the middle of the carpet and slowly walks to the end of the hall and quickly enters the next door. Inside seemed to be a regular room with three chairs, two were empty and the third sat Ryoko. Tenchi walked forward closer to Ryoko and stopped a few feet from her. Ryoko looks up at him. Her eyes where cold, the life that once occupied them was gone, killed by the power the gems contained.

"Ryoko?"

"What are you doing here you were not asked to be in my presence". Ryoko lifts her finger and Tenchi flies back several feet making a hard landing.

"Why did you do that!"

"Leave before I have you killed."

"You wont kill me".

"No?" With little to no effort Ryoko generates a ball of energy in her hand and throws it at Tenchi

The wings absorb the strong blast. "I know Ryoko is in there, let her go!"

"I cant do that, if she goes, we all go, and I would cease to exist".

"Fight her Ryoko, fight her!"

Again Ryoko generates a powerful ball of energy, more powerful then the last, in her hands and hurls it at Tenchi. He knew that the wings would not protect him from this blast and he dives out of the way as the ball flies past him and into the wall of the room, being absorbed by the wall.

"I knew you wouldn't do it, you knew that I would be able to dodge that energy blast in time. If you really wanted me dead, you would have done it already."

"SILANCE! Your insolent tone will not hold here boy." He eyes filled with furry.

"Emotion" Tenchi says to himself, she is in there. "Keep fighting her Ryoko!"

"The Ryoko you know is dead!" She stands up clutching her fists.

"I know she's not, I can feel her inside you struggling!"

"Tenchi! Help" a small voice calls from within.

"See I knew it! Ryoko! Fight her!"

Ryoko grabs her head in pain as a battle inside her takes place. On one side there are all the Ryoko's that care for Tenchi, on the other all that hate him. They begin to attack each other in the infinite space of the mind causing instability in Ryoko; the dominant force inside her begins to break down allowing other versions of her take control.

Tenchi walks towards her as she begins to scream. "Fight Ryoko, fight!"

"WHY SHOULD I FIGHT? YOU LEFT ME!" One of the voices says

"Tenchi I love you so much," says another.

The battle inside her continues. 

"YOU LEFT ME THERE TO DIE TENCHI!"

"YOU CHOSE AYEKA OVER ME, WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!"

"Every time I see you, my heart pounds".

Finally one of the voices manages to take temporally dominance

"YOU LEFT ME, YOU ABANDON ME!"

"What are you talking about!"

"You let Kagato take me prisoner, I became his slave again, why didn't you come for me?!"

"But I did" Tenchi then realizes what is happening; the Ryoko's from all the other dimensions were fighting inside over one body.

"Liar!" She again shoots an energy blast but it is misaimed as another voice takes over

"Tenchi, we are going to be so happy together". 

Ryoko continues to fight with her self being destroyed from the inside as the good and the bad kill each other off. When Tenchi has a flash back of when him and Tsunami were talking. 

"Are you going to tell him?"

"She is not the same Ryoko as you remember; it will be hard to convince her to give up so much power."

"Some how, I will manage".

"You are going to have to make a decision when you meet her, and she is very powerful Tenchi be careful".

The flashback ends and Tenchi finds himself looking down into his hands where he had created the light hawk sword.

"A decision" he said to himself, "I understand, Ryoko!"

The many voices inside her pause to listen to what he has to say.

Tenchi takes the sword firm in his hand and thrusts it through his own stomach causing him to fall to the ground in dire pain.

"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" All the voices say in unison. All the Ryoko's were shocked by his actions forcing the one body and the many minds to rush to his aid. "Tenchi, Tenchi! Why would you do such a stupid thing!"

"Because,Ilo veyou". He manages to say before coughing up blood. The pain that Tenchi felt slowly began to go numb and his eyes begin to close. Ryoko looks at him, and tears develop in her eyes. 

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! You can't die, I wont let you!" She screams in pain.

Immediately Ryoko uses her power and transports them back to earth in the living room where all the girls have gathered awaiting some word.

"Tenchi! Ayeka yells, what has happened to you?" Immediately she looks up at Ryoko. "You, you did this you him, I was right to call you a monster all those times. Only a monster would harm the people they love"

"But, I" she tries to say before being interrupted.

"But nothing! Because of you Tenchi will die unless we do something".

Washu stands up and walks over to Tenchi inspecting his wound. "Hmmm, this is very serious in deed. What do you think sister?" Every one looks at Washu like she is crazy. But their looks are replaced with surprised when the image of Tsunami appears. 

"I'm afraid it is too late, the life force in Tenchi has bled out". Ryoko lies him down on the couch as he bleeds profusely from the wound in his gut and falls to her knees next to him crying hysterically. Tsunami walks up and puts her hand on Ryoko's shoulders before the body of Tenchi disappears with the image of tsunami. Tenchi finds himself once again encased in a blue light.

"Tsunami? But, I was dead"

"Don't worry Tenchi, you are safe now."

"I don't understand. Where is Ryoko, what happened?"

"You did die, but like your mother to Tokime, I am too you".

"How is this?" 

"There are two blood lines in you Tenchi. One direct, one indirect. Your mother was related to Tokime though her bonding, and you are related to me by your birth. You see, your mother was descended from both me and Tokime".

"Then why didn't you save my mother?! Why didn't you resurrect her!"

"I wish I could Tenchi, but at the time Tokime was too powerful and it was her will to leave her as she was. I am sorry Tenchi, I am truly sorry, but you cannot change the past."

Tenchi looks down at the ground and sighs, "I know, I guess I am just overwhelm all that has happened in the last few days.

"I understand, but right now you have some one waiting for you back home".

"You mean Ryoko? She OK?!"

"Yes, your actions today opened her eyes through all the confusion and lead her into the light". With those words a white light flashed from Tsunami. When Tenchi opened his eyes, he found himself back in the living room with the girls.

"TENCHI!" Ryoko screams as she jumps at him and wraps her arms around his neck in a tight embrace.

"Not so tight" he wheezes out.

"I can't help it she begins to say as she starts to cry; I thought I lost you forever."

Tenchi looks down on her and smiles "No, I will be all right. And he then lifts his arms and wraps them around Ryoko's waist returning her affection.

"That is just so beautiful!" Mihoshi yells as she too begins to cry.

At first Ayeka looked at them disgusted, not sure that she could deal with such a painful emotion. Her eyes begin to water knowing now that Tenchi had made his decision. But before she could lose the first tear, a hand appears on her shoulder. She looks behind her and sees her brother looking down on her smiling. The pain seemed to melt away as she places her hand on his and looks back at Tenchi and Ryoko. Sasami looks up at Ayeka and sees a smile develop across her face and she too began to smile.

Washu looks on from the back of the room filled with joy that her daughter is all right and that the two of them finally expressed they're feeling for each other. The image of Tsunami stands next to her. Telepathically Tsunami says to Washu "do you think that we should have told them that the two of them were designed to be together over 20000 years ago?" 

"Naw, what's the fun in that, this was much better" replies Washu.

"What are we going to do about Aeris?"

"Aeris?" She looks over to see Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohki together on the floor. "I have a feeling that she wont be going anywhere for a while"

"So Ryoko", Tenchi says as he lets go of her and looks her in the eyes, "are you back to normal?"

"Well, almost." Ryoko says.

Tenchi looks puzzled.

Ryoko holds out her hand and opens it. Inside laid the 3 gems. "Hey Washu, catch" Ryoko throws the gems and Washu catches them in one hand. "I think those belong to you"

"But that's your energy source Ryoko." Tenchi says.

"So, I don't need them any more."

Washu looks at Ryoko and smiles "Thanks."

"So Tenchi, does this mean I get to move in with you?"

"How about we start with a real date first?"

"It's a deal," She says as she starts to hug him again.

The End.

Simfreak Chapter One

  
  



	7. Love Blossoms Part: 1

"Well isn't this sweet"

Author: Simfreak

[http://Tenchizone.dns2go.com][1]

Wednesday, May 16, 2001

Tenchi FanFic Episode 7

Revision 3

Love Blossoms 

Part 1

"Well isn't this sweet"

Ryoko looks up from her embrace with Tenchi to see Aeris up in the rafters lying in her spot. "Aeris, what do you want" she says sternly as Tenchi pulls away from her.

Aeris disappears and reappears next to Tenchi

"Whoa, Aeris, umm is there something that I can do for you?" Tenchi asked nervously.

"Tell me Tenchi, why are you with such an unworthy women?"

We hear Ayeka speak in the background "Gee that sounds familiar" (OVA3)

Ryoko looks at Ayeka then back at Aeris as she begins to wrap her arms around Tenchi.

"What do you think you are doing!"

"Oh nothing" she say with a innocent look, "Just trying to steal Tenchi from you is all"

In a flash a fist flies across Aeries face knocking her down to the ground. Aeris looked up at Ryoko who was breathing heavily, furious with anger. Aeris runs her cheek a little and stands up to Ryoko. "What the hell do you think you are doing!"?

"Keeping you off my Tenchi"

Again Ayeka is heard in the background "here we go again, come on Sasami let's get out of here before things get really bad"

"Ok" Sasami replies

Ayeka and Sasami walk into the kitchen, every one but Tenchi follows them

"STOP IT BOTH OF YOU!" Tenchi screams, "When are you two going to grow up? Besides you're going to destroy the house again!"

The two of them just starred at each other and Ryoko says, "He's right"

"Yea he is"

"Take it out side?"

"Sure"

Tenchi smacks his hand against his face in disbelief.

A few minutes later we see the two of them facing each other down, one on one side of the dock, the other on the other side of the dock. The rest of the family had gathered out side with popcorn and sipping tea. 

"So what should we bet this time?" 

"I still got the 50000 Yen that Misaki gave me," Washu said.

"You had 50000 yen and you couldn't loan me 300 yen for cab fare last week!" Ayeka exclaimed.

"Heh, sorry bout that, I was going to buy a plutonium sync coil for some of my new experiments." Washu's started to frown "but by the time the money got here, the sale ended, stupid Jurai parcel service".

"You can buy something like that with only 50000 yen?"

"Well, it was used of course!"

"Oh I see" Ayeka says with a puzzled look on her face.

By this time Ryoko and Aeris had energy weapons in their hands ready to strike. Telepathically they started talking to each other.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Aeris asked.

"I think so" Ryoko replied

Aeris turned her head away from Ryoko "I got 50000 yen on myself"

Ryoko stairs her down and starts to frown as everyone looks at each other wondering what to do. 

"Well then shall we begin?"Aeris asks.

"LETS!" Ryoko screams as they being dueling. The two of them matched each other's moves exactly. One not stronger then the other. 

"Washu, aren't you afraid that one of them is going to get hurt" asked Tenchi.

"Relax Tenchi, they are on equal ground. Besides if one of them got hurt, I would be able to heal them" Tenchi looks on at the fight in fear.

"I think it's your turn". Aeris says with her mind

"Aww, but I hate getting wet" Ryoko replies

Aeris takes a powerful swing at Ryoko knocking her off the dock into the water.

"Gee that was quick" Ayeka exclaimed, "I was so hoping that it would have lasted longer"

"I thought it would have lasted longer too, oh well, easy come easy go!" Washu says cheerfully.

Aeris appears next to Washu. "I'll take my money now please"

"Well, a bet is a bet I guess, here you go." Washu reaches down her shirt and pulls out a roll of bills and hands it to Aeries who quickly counts it with an eager, excited look on her face.

Ryoko appears next to Aeris still dripping wet. "And where is my share"

"Here you go" 

"WHAT! This was all a setup!" Washu yells, "Really is this anyway to treat your mother?"

"Yep" they both say with a smile.

"Ten-chiii" Ryoko says as she wraps her arms around his neck. "How about you and me take this money and have some fun, huh"

"Ryoko! Get off! Your soaking wet!"

"Get your hands off of Tenchi!"

"And there goes the princess" Ryoko lets go of Tenchi and looks at Ayeka. "You really need to stop doing that Ayeka, its clear that he has chosen me."

"Ryoko! That wasn't very nice! Now if you excuse me, I need to change out of these wet cloths thanks to you"

"I could help you, you know" Ryoko says with a big smile.

"You've done enough for today" Tenchi walks away from her into the house 

"Awww, but tenchiiiiiiiii"

"No buts, stay here, I will be down in time for dinner" and walks away.

Ryoko turns around to see Ayeka giggling, "What's your problem"

"You should really learn to control your self more"

"It's none of your business, I'm going inside to change." Ryoko walks away; Ayeka remains there still giggling.

"You know princess, unlike her, I can read other's minds too" Aeris says "And I know what you were thinking when Tenchi got mad at Ryoko"

Ayeka began to blush "How dare you read my thoughts!"

At this point Washu and Sasami were watching the two of them bicker as Mihoshi's watch started to beep.

"Oh my, I forgot to check in!" She pulls out her cube and starts fiddling with it, transforming into uniform "I should be back in time for dinner Sasami"

"Ok Mihoshi" Sasami replies as she disappears. "So Washu, how much longer do you think they are going to bicker like that?"

"Too long, lets go inside and start lunch Sasami"

"Ok" The two of them go inside.

"What are you afraid of princess? That Tenchi will find out just how much you really love him?"

"No it's not that at all, I have already told him how I feel about him."

"Then what, what are you hiding?"

"I'm hiding anything! Leave me alone" 

Aeries eyes perked up as she learned her secret.

"So that's it!"

"You did it again!" Ayeka stopped and then started to cry. "Now you know, (sniff) what are you going to do about it"?

Aeris walked over "I had no idea," She placed her hand on her shoulder and started to comfort her.

"I didn't want him to know, not after so long."

"It will alright I'm sure.."

"I, I just don't know what to do anymore," she says as she breaks down and starts crying into aeries shoulder.

Slowly Ryoko sneaks up the stairs, careful not to make a sound. She looks at the force field device that was on the wall and stops "Good, it's off" she says with a snicker. After what happened in OVA7, Ayeka changed to program to only activate at night when Tenchi was in bed. Slowly she opened the door, just a crack, to see if he was still inside. "Hehehe, your still in there" Tenchi was shifting through his drawers looking for a shirt. Ryoko transported herself inside the room and into Tenchi's bed and threw the covers over her self. Thinking that he heard something Tenchi turned around. He noticed the lump in his bed. 

"Not again Ryoko"

Slowly the lump disappeared

"What?"

He turned around and there she was standing in front of him wearing a very skimpy outfit.

"Ry- Ryoko, what are you doing in here!" His eyes bug out as he realizes what she is wearing.

"What's the madder Tenchi? Don't I look good?"

"Uhhhhhhhh" He remains shocked, not moving.

"Tenchi?" Ryoko waves her hand in front of his eyes "Hello? Well I guess I can live with you like this! Common!" She wraps her arms around him and starts dragging him over to the bed when his eyes flashed back to normal, regaining himself.

"Wait!" 

"Huh? Oh good, you're back to normal again!"

"Stop!"

"What's the madder? I thought, that"

Tenchi wiggles out of Ryoko's tight grasps "That's the problem, you think how you want to think, but have you ever considered how I feel, how I want to be treated!?" 

"Tenchi"

"Geez, you treat me like a play thing, try treating me like a normal person for once"

Ryoko's eyes begin to tear "I, I'm sorry, I didn't-" she quickly turns around leaving a trail of tears and fades away.

"Sigh what am I going to do with her?"

"Kids they are so helpless when they are in love"

"HUH?" Tenchi whips around to see Washu sitting on his bed "Washu? When, How?"

"I heard some arguing so I came in to see what was going on, I must say Tenchi, I really don't appreciate you breaking my daughters heart like that"

"I-uh, didn't mean too, really"

"I know, I know, I'm just teasing you" Washu slips off of his bed "But you know Tenchi, you really have to be more understanding"

"More understanding? I think I have been way more understanding then most people, how else did I end up with a family of space aliens living in my house."

"Ahh, but you aren't most people, or at least not to Ryoko your not. You have to look at her perspective"

"Her perspective? Her perspective is to try and get me into bed at every chance she gets"

Washu rolls her eyes "Did you ever ask her why she tries to do that?"

"Well no, she has always been so selfish and wanting to do what she wants to do, I just figured she was being Ryoko."

"How well do you really know Ryoko, Tenchi?"

"What do you mean? We've been living in the same house for over a year now."

"Have you two ever talked in that time? Seriously I mean"

"No I don't think so"

"That's your problem then! How do you expect to love someone when you don't know anything about them!"

"Huh?"

"You two should really get to know each other better, like how much do you know about her past?"

"Nothing other then grandpa locked her in the shrine for attacking Jurai"

"And before that?"

"errrr."

"Uh-huh"

"I think I see what your say Washu, thanks"

"Any time Tenchi, oh by the way Tenchi" 

"Yes Washu?"

"Your zippers open" She says with a big grin.

Immediately Tenchi looks down and his face turns all red as he covers himself. "Ryoko"

The family started to gather around the dinner table as Sasami began bringing out the food. Even Aeris decided to join them this time.

"Where's Ryoko, She's never late for dinner, well except for OVA11, but that was Zero so it doesn't count"

"Who cares, where she is, she will come down when she gets Hungary" 

"Ayeka, that's not very nice"

"I'm sorry Tenchi, I guess I'm still a little mad after she tricked all of us out of that money"

"I think I'm going to go look for her. I will be right back" Tenchi stood up and walked out the door.

"Hey Aeris, how do you like my cooking?"

"Actually Sasami, I don't know"

"Huh"

"I can't taste anything, I have never been able to taste anything, Just like Ryoko"

"What are you talking about, Ryoko eats everything we put down in front of her"

"Oh she just does that to be social, truth is that she cant taste a thing. Ever notice how much alcohol she drinks?"

"Who hasn't, that girl can drink an entire ship of sailors under the table." Said Ayeka.

"Me and Ryoko were built for combat, we have no sense of taste and can feel very little emotion"

"She seems plenty emotional to me"

Aeris grins, "Just goes to show how the perception of a sheltered person can be limited"

"WHAT! Well, well, at least-"

"SHHH I want to hear this, go on Aeris" Says Sasami. Ayeka looks at her little sister in disbelief.

"Well, ok" she rubs Sasami's head and continues "Because we are built for combat, these feelings were left out to make us better soldiers. Alcohol and Drugs have no effect on us unless we let it happen"

"Let it happen?"

"Yea, let it happen. If we want we can totally block out its effects no matter how much we drink, or slowly let the feeling come forward, but it takes a lot to make that happen."

"So that's why last months liquor bill was 500,000 Yen"

"At this rate I'm going to have to get a second job" Nobuyuki starts to sob, "I don't want to get a second job!"

"Relax there, your not going to have to do anything" Washu Explains "We'll just secretly switch Ryoko to the cheap brand of Sake from now on, she wont know the difference"

Nobuyuki takes a deep sigh of relief.

"That Ryoko women is nothing but trouble, why doesn't she get a job"

"Same goes for you princess."

"Heeeeyyy, Why are you defending her anyway? She coned out of 50000 Yen!"

"Now, now ladies, lets not argue at the dinner table" Nobuyuki takes a big gulp out of he glass of sake "Lets just all get along, ok?"

"Errr, sure, but does anyone hear that?" Washu says as she looks up through the skylight. "Umm, I think that we'd better move, AND QUICK!"

Every one looks up through the skylight to see Mihoshi's shuttle screaming towards the house. Everyone immediately gets up from the table and screams as they run out the door before………

Tenchi had finally finished walking up the stairs and walks towards the shrine. 

"Hey grandpa" he calls as he slides the door open.

"Yes Tenchi?"

"Have you scene Ryoko around"

"Nope, afraid, not"

"Aren't you going to join the rest of the family for dinner? Seems pretty lonely up here by yourself"

"It is the life of a Shinto Priest, I will join the you again when the time is right"

"Ok, well, I'll talk to you later" Tenchi closes the door to the shrine. And started his way down the path again. The sun had gone down and it was getting dark. Some how or another he found himself standing in front of Ryoko's cave and there she was, sitting on a rock looking down into the dirt. She was very quite and motionless, she didn't even hear him walk up to her. "There you are Ryoko, we were getting worried about you when you didn't show up for dinner"

"Oh, Tenchi" she looks up startled "I'm sorry, I didn't realize what time it was"

"Aren't you Hungary?"

"No, not really"

Tenchi walks over and sits on the rock next to her "I want to apologize for the way I acted this afternoon"

"No I should be the one apologizing, I was too forward and I know how much you don't like that."

Awkward pause

"You know Washu said that we should really get to know one another better first, come to think about it I really don't know that much about you. For all I know you could have been some homicidal maniac"

"Ummm Tenchi"

"I know, I know, it was a joke"

"Oh. Well, I have a hard time talking about my past, I did a lot of bad things back then and I hate to think about them." She says quietly.

"Tell me about it, please"

"(Sigh) I can't tell you Tenchi, I-I am afraid"

"Afraid?"

"I'm afraid that if I told you, you will think of me like Ayeka does, as a monster."

"I would never-"

"You don't know and I would like to keep it that way, so please don't-"

"Ryoko how do you expect us to get closer if we have secrets between us? I am willing to tell you about my past, why aren't you?"

"Tenchi, you don't have to tell me anything about your past, I know everything about it. I watched you grow up from this cave all the way until the day you released me." She pauses for a second "By the way, why did you release me?"

"Ummmm" They looked at each other wondering what the other was thinking. 

"This isn't working, is it?" she said with a small smile.

"(Sigh) It's hard to talk about, I don't know why really."

"Please"

Tenchi tilted his head back and looked up towards the star filled night "My mother died when I was very young, to tell you the truth, Its hard for me to even remember what she looks like. The only mother I knew was my grandmother and when she died, I had no one, no one but you that is Ryoko"

"Tenchi?"

"I have always felt your presence; but I didn't know if you were real or not, so I kept you a secret. You were like my imaginary friend, although I couldn't play with you, it was enough just to be near you. I guess I always wanted to prove to my self that you were real." Tenchi looked back down and started to frown "But who would have thought that you would have tried to kill me!"

"Heeyyyy, I thought we talked about that already"

"Yea, well you still shouldn't have been so rude"

Ryoko started to giggle

"What's so funny?"

Still giggling "Nothing" 

"Well, I'm glad you find this so amusing, but how about you tell me about yourself"

Ryoko stops giggling and sighs, "If you must know, my life before I came here was absolute hell. The first thing I remember was wakening up for the first time, I didn't know who I was, where I was or even what I was. It was Kagato that introduced my purpose. I was told that I was nothing more then a tool, a worthless marionette."

"How awful"

"It was, I had to do every thing he asked, if I didn't, I would be punished. Remember how he used he gems on my wrists to control me?"

"Uh-huh"

"Same thing. If I refused to do what he wanted he would use the gems and cause indescribable pain, and so I was forced to kill, and destroy."

"Ryoko it's not your fault, anyone in that situation would have done the same thing"

"But Tenchi, I enjoyed it."

"You enjoyed killing, and stealing?"

Ryoko drops her head "Yes, for the longest time I enjoyed being so powerful. The fame followed me; I was a queen in my own right. But then I started" she pauses.

"Started what"

"Started to feel. I experienced emotions other then greed and vanity, and I wanted more, but seeing it as a threat, Kagato wouldn't let me. Every order I started to disobey I was punished and the punishments grew worse and worse each time. But I didn't care, I wanted to grow, I was tired of all these hollow emotions, I wanted more. I grew tired of being a pirate, but I had no choice but to continue."

Tenchi couldn't take his eyes off of her; he was entranced by her story, urging her to go on every time she stopped

"I eventually despised myself, I hated what I was doing, I couldn't take it any more!" her eyes started to tear "I-I had to find a way out, I noticed that other pirates used to drink, so I began to drink, but for what ever reason, I was not like them. I could drink gallons of alcohol and only feel the slightest buzz, I had to willfully let it consume me in order to feel its effect."

"But why do you drink so much now?"

"I dunno, I guess it was because I was trying to dull the pain of not being with you Tenchi"

"Ryoko?"

She looks at him square in the eyes "How do you not know how much I love you. You consume every part of my being. I-I cant live with out you Tenchi, I don't want to live with out you" as tears started to stream down her face.

"I had no idea, that you felt this way about me" Tenchi scooted closer to Ryoko and wrapped his arm around her. She wiped her eyes and looked into his. They started at each other for a brief minute and began moving closer to each other. They were about to touch lips when Tenchi opened his eyes. "Do you hear something?"

Ryoko stopped and listened for a second "Yea, that screeching noise, what is it?"

The two of them looked up at the sky and like a shooting star Mihoshi's shuttle came screaming down. The both looked at each other and shouted "Mihoshi!"

Immediately they both stood up and ran down towards the house. They didn't take more then a few steps when BOOM, a huge explosion erupted into a fiery inferno. 

When they arrived at the house everyone was standing outside staring at the house that was on fire. 

"Mihoshi?" Tenchi asked everyone.

"Mihoshi" They all repeated in sorrow.

From within the fire a figure stumbled out, all black from being burned. It stumbled up to Tenchi and collapsed into his arms. "Ow" it replied. 

"Mihoshi, are you alright?" Tenchi asked.

"Owwww" she said again and passed out.

"Oh great, now were going to have to sleep out side again" Ayeka complained.

"Again?! You mean this has happened before!" Aeries shouted

(Sigh) "Well, I guess I should get the sleeping bags out of the shed."

"Oh let me help you Tenchi" Ryoko asked "Besides, it will give us some more time to talk"

"Thank you Ryoko"

Ayeka eyes the two of them "I can help to Tenchi"

"No thank you Lady Ayeka, you have been through enough as it is. Besides, I think Mihoshi needs some medical attention."

"Don't worry Tenchi I got that one covered" Washu exclaims as she appears before them in a nurse's outfit snapping on her rubber gloves.

Ryoko utters under her voice "If Its anything I have been through, I feel sorry for Mihoshi"

"What was that Ryoko!"?

"Uh, nothing, come on Tenchi, lets go" and she starts walking down the path.

"Take care of Mihoshi, we will be right back," he says as he waves and takes off after Ryoko.

"Did I miss dinner? It smells like barbeque." Mihoshi squeaks out.

They all look at her with sweat beading from the back of their heads…

End Episode 7

   [1]: http://tenchizone.dns2go.com/



	8. Disasters in Painting

Episode 8a

Tenchi MUYO FanFic

By: Simfreak

Disasters in Painting

Episode 8

The sun started to rise over the horizon lighting up the terrain around the slumbering Misaki family. Slowly tenchi bats his eyes and begins to yawn as he sits up stretching out his aching arms. Slowly his eyes began to focus and looks down and is surprised to see Ryoko's head lying on his lap using it like a pillow. Calmly he rolled his eyes back exhaling. "Oh great, now what do I do?" quickly he grabs his pillow and slowly tucks it under her gently resting head, and in one quick move he kicks his legs out and places the pillow beneath her head. Instinctively ryoko wrapped her arms around the pillow in a slight embrace, cuddling with it. Tenchi smiles after seeing this and stairs at her for a second before trying to her up, but when he did, he realized that his legs were asleep from ryoko sleeping on them all night and stumbles forward, "SPLASH!" right over the side into the water.

Immediately every one woke up (except for ryoko who was fast a sleep) puzzled by the noise. 

"Tenchi!" Ayeka screamed as she stood up and ran over the to edge. She looked down at him and started to giggle as a frog leaped off his head. "Are you alright?" she asked.

Tenchi looked up at her and smiled "hehe, yea I guess so"

"Here give me your hand" she reached down and grabbed his hand.

"Hey what are you two doing!"? Yelled Ryoko from behind them.

"Wha? Oh no!" Ayeka screams as she loses her balance and SPLASH! Right into the water next to him.

Ryoko looks at them puzzled as she flies over to them. "Tenchi, uhhh, what are you doing in there?"

Tenchi gins at her "It wasn't my idea! My legs fell asleep after you slept on them all night and I stumbled in here!"

Ayeka's head surfaces out from underneath the water next to tenchi. She shakes her head from side to side, getting the wet hair from out of her face and screams at ryoko "Well just don't stand there! Get us out!"

Ryoko hovers above each of them offering them her hand and pulls them out back onto solid ground.

Sasami runs over after seeing tenchi dripping wet "Oh tenchi, are you alright? Your not hurt are you?" 

"No I'm fine Sasami, just a little wet is all."

"Here, take my blanket, otherwise your gonna catch cold"

"Thanks Sasami"

"Eh hem" Ayeka coughs out.

"Ryoko give Ayeka you blanket"

"Yea, right and get it all wet?" she says sarcastically.

"Ryoko" he says again sternly.

"Oh all right" she says as she grabs her blanket and throws it over Ayeka's head.

"How kind" Ayeka says sarcastically from beneath the blanket and pulls it off her head and wraps it around her self.

"Well I guess I better start breakfast" Sasami says cheerfully.

"Uhh, Sasami" tenchi says to her.

"Oh, right, the house is gone, what are we going to do?"

"COREECTION! It WAS gone!" a voice said from behind them.

"Huh?" every one looks over to see Washu standing there by the waters edge.

"I already replaced it," she said with a big grin on her face.  
  


"You did?" tenchi said ecstatically "That's great!"

"Well, you don't expect a beautiful young lady like me to sleep out there in the wilderness do you? All those wild animals could tear little ole' me to pieces" After hearing that Ryo-Ohkie and Ken-Ohkie just starred at each other, puzzled.

"I'd hardly call this the wilderness" Tenchi replied smugly.

"Oh, before I for get, I made one minor adjustment to the house."

"Adjustment?" he said puzzled.

"ITS PINK!!!!!!!!!" Tenchi screams as his voice echoed across the valley.

"Oh, how pretty" Sasami says.

"Yea!" Replies Mihoshi.

"My house is pink?" tenchi says again as he falls to his knees.

"What's a matter tenchi, don't you like it?"

Tenchi jumps up and points at Washu "Change it back Washu! Right now before dad sees this!"

"Relax tenchi, besides, I cant"

"What!"

"Once the house is in this dimension I cant change it, nope, if you want to change the color your going to have to do it the old fashion way. Besides, do you know how hard it is to get a house this size through that little door?" Tenchi's head drops in shame.

"I don't see why we need to spend our entire day painting the house any way, I think its fine the way it is." Ryoko says.

"Lazy bum" Ayeka says quietly.

"Shut up, besides, why would you want to spend your whole day painting the house anyway"?

"Any thing to help out tenchi, after being so hospitable, it's the least that we can do." She looks at tenchi, "I would be happy to help"

"Shmoozer" ryoko said quietly. Quickly she brushes up next to tenchi and seductively says "Come on tenchi, the house is fine, lets go have fun like you have been promising me"

"It, It's pink…." He replies.

Ryoko looks at him oddly "Are you alright?" she asks as she waves her hand in front of him. "I don't think that he can hear me"

"Pink"

"Riiiighhh, I'm just going to go over there now" she says as she begins to float away. Ryoko didn't get far before her escape was stopped by Washu.

"Where do you think your going?"

"Ahh?"

" Here you go" she hands ryoko a paintbrush and a can of paint. "Get going!"

"You can't be serious!"

"You want tenchi to be stuck like that all day?" they all look back at tenchi.

"My house is pink," he says.

"Oh, alright." She pouts as she begins walking towards the house.

Ayeka looks over at Ryoko holding the bucket and brush in hand "Uhh, washu, where did you get those supplies from?" By the time she looked back at Washu, she was holding out another bucket and brush.

"Don't ask, just paint." 

"Sigh" slowly Ayeka takes the paint bucket and brush, turns around and starts walking towards the house as well.

After ryoko and Ayeka started to paint the house, tenchi slowly began to snap out of the trance that he was in. He looks over at Washu who is holding out a bucket of paint and paintbrush in front of him. 

"Here you go"

"Hey Washu, uhh, where are you getting all this paint from?" Mihoshi asked.

"Less talking, more painting" she says, out of nowhere she hands her a bucket and brush as well.

Mihoshi and tenchi look at each other puzzled and shrug as they too walk towards the house. Tenchi only takes a few steps and turns around, "Wait a second! I can't paint the house dressed like this! 

Washu rolls her eyes and brings up her computer and starts typing. With in a few seconds, poof, Tenchi's cloths changed into white overalls with a white cap. Again, poof, Ayeka's cloths change, and then poof Ryoko's.

"Really Washu, can you pick any thing more bland then this?" ryoko complained.

"Shut up and paint"

"Humph" she says, as she looks her self over. "Well I guess it will have to do," she says as she turns the cap on her head around so that the bill faced backwards and starts slapping paint onto the second story of the house. 

Washu eyes ryoko then turns towards tenchi "Well I guess I will go get my invention now, I have had something tucked away for some time now that might just do the job" Washu starts walking towards to the house when she is grabbed from behind. Immediately she turns around to see Tenchi's stern face.

"I think we have had enough of your inventions for one day" and hands her a paintbrush. 

"Me a scientific genius, do manual labor?!" 

"You got it"

"(Sigh)" and with a big frown on her face she walks towards the house. "I can't believe that I am doing this!"

Several hours have past and the group is working their way towards each other to the front of the house. On one side we see Mihoshi who had painted nothing but big flowers and smiley faces on the side of the house. On the other we see Ayeka who is painting very slowly and perfectly but has only covered the slightest amount of space. Above her is Ryoko (since she could fly, she had the task of doing the upper levels) who was slapping the paint on, humming to her self. As she splashes the paint on, drops of it fall below on to Ayeka, drop by drop. She soon looks up, angrily; only to have a big drop hit her square in the face. She begins the shake in anger and takes her brush and throws it at ryoko hitting her smack dab in the back of her head "Why don't you watch what your doing!" 

Immediately ryoko turns and looks down at Ayeka whose face was all full paint and starts to laugh.. "HAHA, you should see your self like that, hahaha, I wish I had a camera! Hahaha"

"Grrrrrrrr, I've had enough of you" and releases a pulse of energy at the laughing ryoko, flipping her upside down and backwards face first into the house in a area where she had just painted. Slowly she peals her self off the wall. Her entire front of her body was covered in paint, leaving a silhouette of her on the side of the house "hahaha, now I wish I were the one that had the camera!" she exclaimed.

"Alright, you want to fight! Catch this!" She yells as she tosses the can of paint at her, drenching her from head to toe. In retaliation Ayeka does the same thing. They stair at each other as little bolts of lightning shoot between them. As the anger raged between them the two of them take their paintbrushes and start to duel like a pair of fencers.

From out of the front door Sasami walks with a glass of water and hands it to tenchi "Here you go tenchi, you look thirsty"

"Thanks Sasami" he pauses "What was that?" he looks over in the direction that he heard the sound come from "did you just hear something?"

"Yea, I think I did tenchi"

From around the corner ryoko and Ayeka emerge. Both of them are both completely covered in paint, dueling with the paintbrushes. At first all tenchi could do is blink in disbelief. And then starts laughing uncontrollably "HAHAHA you two should see your selves!"

They stop fighting and look angrily at tenchi "Stay out of this!"

"Yea" ryoko agrees.

Gulp

"Smile!" a voice said from behind.

"Huh?" both Ayeka and Ryoko turn around to see Aeries standing there with Nobuyuki's camcorder.

"This is just too perfect! You know how much I am going to be able to sell this to Washu for!" Aeris disappear and reappears next to tenchi, "Lets get this angel now" and then brushes up against him making him grin and sweet.

"Grrrr!!!! Give that to me! Washu already has enough embarrassing tapes of me!" Ryoko runs towards aeries, but before she was able to tackle her, she disappears "CRASH!" both ryoko and tenchi smash to the ground hard.Ryoko pauses for a second. At first she was very upset and the trickery but then smiles down at tenchi. As some paint drips off of her on to his face, streaming down his cheek. She was about to say something when he yells, "Get off me!" and shoves her off in to the air, where she stayed hovering with a frown on her face.

"Man this is good stuff!" Aeries exclaims "I'm going to be able to send this in to funniest home videos!"

Tenchi looks at himself now covered in paint as well. He looks back up to see Ayeka and ryoko who have begun to argue again. "Grrrrr, STOP THIS NOW!!!!!" he screams.

The two of them stop and look at tenchi with beads of sweet beading from the back of their heads. From around the corner Mihoshi appears, who by her self had dribbled pain over the front of herself and had little pictures painted on her cheeks. "What's all this commotion Sasami?"

"Ryoko and Ayeka are fighting again."

Mihoshi starts walking towards them "now you two," she begins to say as she realizes that they are both covered in paint. "Oh my, what happened to you? Where you attacked by some kind of paint monster or something?" 

Ayeka giggles as she points to Ryoko.

"Grrr, I will show you a monster!" Ryoko screams as she takes after Mihoshi. 

"AHHHH!!!!" Mihoshi screams as she starts running away, all the while holding her bucket of paint. 

"Oh this is going to win me first prize for sure!" Aeris exclaims, when all the sudden they start running in her direction. "Oh no, stay back!".

"Wha? AHHH!" Mihoshi running towards Aeris trips and lets go of the bucket and the paint splashes all over Aeris and the camcorder. 

Ryoko pauses in shock and then sees Aires dripping wet with paint. "HAHAHAH!" Aeries held her arms out to her side, letting the paint drip off with the camcorder in one hand when "boing!" the door to the camcorder opens up, spilling out all of the film on to the ground, "HAHAHAHA!!!!! This is just too funny! Serves you right! HAHAHA"

Ayeka walks up next to Ryoko "I agree" she says as she also beings to start laughing.

Mihoshi looks up from the ground seeing what she has done "Oh no!, I am sooo sorry" she say as she jumps to her feet and walks over "Here let me help you"

"No! Stay back! You're a walking disaster area!"

"HAHAH, yea, hurricane Mihoshi! Hahah" ryoko says still laughing.

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Ryoko"?

"Ah haha, nothing" she takes a deep breath and then says "I'm going to clean up and take a bath, after all this hard work I think I deserve a little R&R"

"Just like you to give up so easily"

"We can always finish later, common, I just got some more Sake" she says with a big grin.

"Welllll, I guess it has been a pretty long day, and we certainly can't continue like this"

"Come on princess, let's go" Ryoko says as the two of them head off in the direction of the Onsen.

"Come one Aeris, you need to clean up to," Mihoshi says as she grabs Aeris arm and starts dragging her towards the Onsen as well. 

"No, stop, get away, leave me alone" she says as she kicks and screams as she is being dragged.

Tenchi looks at the group fading into the distance and sighs. "Well I guess I better go see what the damage is" Tenchi did the front of the house, and it looked perfect as he smiles and nods at his own work and walks towards the side Mihoshi did. Immediately his eyes bulge out as he sees the side of this house covered in rainbows flowers and pictures of bunny rabbits. "Mihoshi…" he says out loud "I should have guessed something like this would happen.." He keeps walking "its not too bad I guess, I should be able to-" tenchi rounds the corner to the side that Ryoko and Ayeka did "What!!!! I, I, I cant believe this!" The whole side of the house was in complete ruins. On the top half the paint was very uneven and slopped on, some spots being missed completely, with a big blotch resembling ryoko in the middle. On the bottom there where streams of paint that had dripped from the top and only a very small portion that looked like it was actually done correctly. 

"Those two…" he says still in complete shock. And stumbles towards the back of the house. Again, as he rounds the corner his eyes bulged "WOW! This, this looks, GREAT!" the side of the house looked fantastic, like true professionals did it. "Sasami? Washu? Where are you" he called out. "Hmm, must be inside" Tenchi walks inside the house to see Washu and Sasami on the couch watching TV. Washu's favorite TV show was on and Sasami was playing with Ryo-Ohki and Ken-Ohkie.

"Oh, hi tenchi!" Sasami shouts out. 

Washu looks over and smiles "Hi'ya tenchi, how's it going"

"I just wanted you to know that you guys did a great job on painting"

"Thanks tenchi" Sasami says, "But Washu did all the work, I just watched"

"Huh? Washu, it must have taken you all afternoon to do all that"

"Hehehe, silly, we've been done for hours!"

"What!"

"Yea, I told you I had a invention for this, but youuuu wouldn't listen"

Tenchi smiles "I'm just surprised that it worked is all"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean!"?

"Uh, nothing, do you think that you could finish up the other two sides of the house for me, please?"

"Sure, but only if-"

"Please little Washu!"

"Hehe, your defiantly learning there tenchi my boy"

Washu jumps off that couch and walks to the side of the house that Ryoko and Ayeka did. "Boy, those kid, no self control, what a mess!"

"Can you fix it little Washu?"

"No problem!" she says as she whips out her computer and starts typing. With in few seconds tiny little robots appear and race from side to side spray-painting the house. The cloud of spray cleared and the little droids flew to the next side of the house. 

"Wow, this is fantastic!"

"See, you should show a little more faith in my inventions tenchi"

" I guess your right Washu" he says as he puts his hand behind his head an smiles "Well, I guess I will go inside now and wash up before dinner, thanks again Washu"

"Any time tenchi" 

"Ahhh, this feels so good"

"Yes, nice and relaxing" Ayeka looks up to see Aeris standing in the corner by herself"Aires, aren't you going to join us?"

"Honestly, I can't understand how you people can bath in a cesspool like that" she responds.

Ryoko looks at her, a little buzzed from all the sake she has been drinking "Awww, common and join us, I'll let you drink a little of my sake" she says with a smile.

"That's another thing I don't understand, why are you pretending to like drinking so much. I know it doesn't effect you"

"Heh, shows how much you know, you know what I think, I think she's embarrassed."

"Embarrassed of what!"

"Of showing us your naked body, silly"

"Don't be ridicules"

"Well, then, come on in, the water is fine"

Aeries roll her eyes "Fine!" she says as she disappears and reappears in the water next to Mihoshi. "There, you happy"

"Now, just sit back and relax, your so uptight"

"UPTIGHT!"

Ryoko shoves a bottle of sake into her hands, "here drink this" Aeris gives her a funny look and starts to chug the entire bottle. "Now just lay back and let it happen" Taking her advice, Aeris lays back in the water.

"I don't see the point of- " Before she could finish the sentence she began to get of funny grin on her face and her skin began to turn red.

"See?"

"Don't be such a hog ryoko" Ayeka shouts and grabs the sake bottle out of her hands and takes a drink, immediately she spits it back out "Blah! What is this?" she reads the bottle, "I never even heard of this brand before" she looks closer "500yen? For a bottle of sake?" she looks at the pile of bottles behind her "I think I'm starting to get the picture"

Ryoko takes the bottle out of her hands "good, more for me then" she says with a smile. Causing Ayeka to frown and sink into the water.

Aeries immediately takes the bottle out of her hand "You've had enough" leaving ryoko with a frown, and also sinks into the water.

Then Mihoshi takes the bottle out of Aeris hands and chugs the entire thing down before anyone could say anything. "Ahhhh"

"Whoa, Where did you learn to dink like that Mihoshi?" asked Aeris.

She smiles "What do you think we do at the academy during our off hours? Do you have any more?"

Sasami busts into the Onsen "Are you done yet!" seconds after opening the door she plugs her nose "ewwww, it sinks like sake in here, what have you been doing?"

"Sorry Sasami" they all say.

"Well be out in a minute" Ayeka replies.

"Well, ok, but hurry up, I don't want the food to get cold"

Dinnertime has come and all of the girls and tenchi are gathered around the dinner table as they start to dig in.

"Well, it looks like the house is done being painted"

Tenchi looks at ryoko "Yea, no thanks to you three!"

"Wha, What did I do?"

  
Tenchi grins and starts picking at his food.

"Lighten up tenchi" Washu says as she leans over and grabs some food with her chopsticks "every thing worked out to be ok"

"Yea I guess"

Ryoko scotches over closer to tenchi "so tenchi, what are we going to do tomorrow, huh?"

"Ahhhhh"

"Leave tenchi alone!"

"Ok this is getting a little old princess, why cant you just leave me and tenchi alone!"

"Not so long as I live in this house, I will not let it happen, no way, never"

Tenchi grins and sighs. Ryoko stands up "Grrrr, what cant you admit that tenchi like me better"

"Tenchi would have done the same for me in that situation, there is no proof that he likes you better!"

"Proof?! You want proof!"

"Ryoko!" Tenchi screams.

She pauses "Why do you always yell at me tenchi! Tell her!"

"I-uh"

"Tenchi?"

From the other room the door opens and Nobuyuki walks in. "so how is my happy family of space aliens?"

"FINE! FORGET YOU THEN!" Ryoko yells at tenchi and disappears.

"Ryoko, wait!" he tries to say.

"I can't stand this any more, I'm going to my room, humph" and Ayeka stands up and walks out. 

"Was it something I said?" Nobuyuki asks as he stands at the door.

"Oh no, Nobuyuki, just Ayeka and Ryoko fighting over tenchi again, that's all." Mihoshi says with a cheery disposition.

"Fighting again huh? I would have thought that the little camping trip that we sent tenchi on would have solved that problem a long time ago" he says as he takes his trench coat off.

"Camping trip?!"

"Oh, right, I mean the family trial, hehe"

"So that was just a lie!!!!"

"Uhhhhhhh"

"I can't believe that my entire family would lie to me like that, over something so trivial!" Tenchi gets up and walks away. "I'm going to my room!"

"Well, I guess if every one is done eating, I will clear the table" Sasami gets up and runs into the kitchen. All that remained was Nobuyuki and Washu, who just starred at each other, Washu with a big smile on her face.

"Well, at least your not mad at anyone" Just as he said that lightning clashed out side and rain started to pelt the skylight. Immediately Washu's frowned, slowly got up, all hunched over, groaning and walked into her lab. "What was that all about?" he said as he looked up through the skylight. As he did lightning struck again, lighting up the glass revealing that it was covered with streaming paint. "What is that," he asked himself.

"Nobuyuki got up and walked outside in the rain, using his newspaper to block the rain, then the next lighting clash lit up the entire house, showing the pink layer beneath. In the complete dark we hear him scream "MY HOUSE!!!!!"

From a top the house Ryoko sat look out over the landscape watching the lighting strike. She was getting soaked, but she didn't care. She scrunched herself up into a ball as a single tear streamed down her cheek. She closed her eyes and dropped her soaking wet head down into her crosses arms.

End part 8


	9. A day with Tenchi (Love Blossems Part 2)

It took ryoko hours of sitting in the rain to decided to go back into the house

Tenchi FanFic

Episode 9

Written by: Simfreak

"A Day With Tenchi"

It took ryoko hours of sitting in the rain to decided to go back into the house. She teleported herself through the roof and into the second story hallway and began to walk down towards the stairs. Momentarily she paused out side Tenchi's room and just stared at the door. With a sigh she dropped her head when, Whoosh, the door opened and tenchi stood in front of her.

"Tenchi" she said surprised looking up at him.

"What's up ryoko? And why are you soaking wet?"

"Oh nothing" she said depressed and started to walk down the hall way again.

"Wait" she paused hearing his words. "You're dripping all over" he opened the hallway closet door and pulled out a towel and walked over to ryoko placing it around her. "There, dry your self with that, we don't want you catching cold or anything"

"Thanks" she said bashfully.

"I have been thinking lately and I think you are right"

She turned around "huh?"

"I have been promising to do something with you for a long time now, it just seems like every time things seem normal enough, something seems to happen." And with a little laugh he continued to say, "Maybe it's a sign or something"

"Heh, yea, sign" she said kind of depressed.

"Well, I think the only way to test this would for us to go out on that date tomorrow."

Immediately her eyes perked up "REALLY! You mean it! Oh, I'm so happy" she says as she wraps her arms around him.

"Ok, ok, calm down" she let go of him "Now go get some sleep" he said with a smile "And tomorrow, we will do what ever you want, I promise"

"Ok I will," she says as she floats passed him down the hall, fluttering her eyes. Tenchi watches her and as she rounds the corner he retreats back inside his room. Ryoko continues to float oblivious to anything else other then her heart racing from their conversation, when she floats past Ayeka who was standing in the hall who did a double blink as she passed her.

Ayeka looks down at Sasami who had peaked out from behind her to see what was going on "What is all that about" she asked.

"I don't know"

"Hmmmm" Ayeka says suspiciously.

In the morning Ryoko was up bright and early, she could hardly sleep from all of the excitement that she felt within her. When Sasami came down to catch her in the kitchen, COOKING! Worried, Sasami manages to say "Uh, ryoko, what are you doing?"

"I'm making Tenchi breakfast! I want him to be nice and strong for our outing today"

"Outing?"

"Yea me and tenchi are going on a picnic together"

"Oh boy a picnic! I can't wait"

"Uhh, your not invited"

"Huh?"

"It for me and tenchi"

"Won't the two of you be lonely? I mean, what are you going to do by your selves"

Ryoko gets a huge smile across her face "Ohh" she says happily "I am sure we will think of something" she says looking off into space.

"Ryoko! It's burning, turn down the heat!"

"What? Oh no!" ryoko turns the flame off and looks at the fish she was cooking. "Awww, it's ruined, she says with a little tear in her eye"

"Sigh Here let me help you, go over there and chop those vegetables"

"These?" she asks.

"Yea, make sure to chop them nice and small"

"No problem" Ryoko generates a light sword in her hands and "WHAP! Whap whap whap" 

Sasami look s over at ryoko chopping the vegetables with the light sword and a bead of sweet beads down the back of her head. "Uh, ryoko"

"Huh?"

Sasami sees the cutting board was being diced along with the vegtiables. "Uhh, here use this" she says as she hand her a cutting knife. Ryoko dematerializes the light sword and grabs the knife and studies it. 

"Hmm" she says to herself and whips it in the through the air "Not very balanced like my light sword, but if you say so" Immediately she turns to her vegetables and like lighting stats chopping faster then the eye can see. With in a second all the vegetables were neatly chopped up in to little piles.

"Very good ryoko"

"Really?"

"Yea, now take those and out them in that pot of water."

Time passed and the sun began to rise. Footsteps could be heard from upstairs and within a few seconds tenchi came bouncing down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Hey what's up sasa-" he pauses realizing that Sasami wasn't in the kitchen but ryoko "Ryoko, what are you doing in here? Sneaking a bite of Sasami's cooking?" he says with a smirk.

"No tenchi, I wanted to make you breakfast and pack us a meal"

"Uhh, you mean you cooked?" quietly he says to himself "now I am worried"

From behind him Sasami peeks in "Is every thing ok ryoko?"

"Yea I think I got the hang of this now, thanks" and she turns back to the food that she was preparing in front of her.

"No problem" as she starts to leave when tenchi grabs her and pulls her aside.

"Sasami" he says in a low voice "that food is safe to eat, right" She smiled at him and walked away. "Gulp"

"Tenchi, since your here, why don't you make yourself useful and stir this" Tenchi surprised at the request walked over and started to stir the food. "No, no, no, counter clockwise" she grabs his hand, causing him to look at her confused at what was going on, but she was to busy looking down at the food making sure that it was just right. "Like this" she says as she beings to move his hand in a clockwise motion. "Now make sure that it doesn't burn ok?"

"What is this, it smells really good"

She smiles "Its my own recipes I hope you like it."

"This is an awful lot of food for just two people, don't you think?"

"Well, we can always bring the left overs back, I wanted this to be perfect." She says as she stats packing the food into the basket.

After a few minutes Ayeka walks down the stairs and into the kitchen, "Is breakfast ready yet Sasami?" she pauses and looks around "Where is Sasami? And what is with all this food?" she says as she reaches down to grab a little peace of fried beef, but before she could touch it, ryoko appears next to her and slaps her hand.

"Don't touch that, its for me and tenchi!"

"You-and tenchi?"

"Yea" tenchi says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "I promised ryoko that we would spend the day together, that's all"

"The, day together?" she says shocked. 

"Yea, don't worry, we will be back, uhh, ryoko, when are we going to be back?"

"You mean your going out with that women and you don't even know what your going to do!" she grabs Tenchi's shoulders and looks him in the eyes "you know what she is like, what if"

"Calm down Ayeka, Besides, I think that if I can master the light hawk wings, the greatest power in the universe, I can handle ryoko."

"But why?"

"Why am I spending the day with her?" 

She nods

"Cause she asked"

"That's it?"

"Well, that and we had a bet."

"Oh, so this is all because of a bet…. Well I guess that is ok"

"Ok" ryoko says from behind "I think that were ready" The both of them turn around to she Ryoko's arms filled with baskets. "Let's go tenchi," she says as she walks past him and out of the room. 

"Well, I got to go, I guess I will see you later"

"Take care tenchi"

"Oh, come on, I don't think it will be that bad, at least I know I wont starve, I might be poisoned, but I wont starve."

Ayeka giggles as Ryoko's head peeks back in through the door "Come on tenchi, were wasting time"

"See you later Ayeka" tenchi says ryoko sticks her tongue out at her.

"Ok, bye Tenchi" she says with a snarling look at ryoko.

Both tenchi and Ryoko walk down the path towards the shrine.

"Uhh, ryoko, where are we going?"

"Well, I thought we would have a quick breakfast where we first met, then go into town and poke around, then end with a nice picnic in the mountains."

"Wow, you have really thought this out huh, I expected something, I don't know, a little more wild from you I guess."

"Wild" she says with a smile on her face. 

"Well, yea, like a roller-coaster theme park, or a shooting ranges, something like that. I didn't expect you to be so normal, I guess."

Ryoko smiled and rearranged the baskets in her hand so that she could have it free to hold his, but they were too big and heavy.

"Can I help you with those?" he asks as she fumbles around with them.

She smiles back at him and hands him the basket marked lunch "Now don't you go peaking in there, ok?"

"Sure."

Now having a hand free she grabs his "Hang on she says" as they teleport out of sight and reappear on top of Tenchi's school. There were still construction signs up from the first night they met. The holes remained in the roof marked off with yellow tape. Over by the tower that Ryoko was sitting on that night waiting for tenchi to wake up was a table and a pair of chairs. Ryoko had been there hours earlier to set the whole thing up; making sure that everything was perfect.

"Wow, I'm impressed" he said as they walked over to it. "What a great view too" he said as he looked out thought the chain linked fence over the busy town.

"I knew you would like it," she said as she put down the basket and started to un pack the food."I hope you like the food I made just as much"

Tenchi walks over to the table and sits down across form ryoko and she lays a plate filled with food in front of him.

"You certainly made a lot of food ryoko, a little too much if you ask me"

"Well I wasn't really sure what you liked, so I made everything in the cook book Sasami gave me"

"You mean there's more?"

Ryoko points behind him, he turns around to see 3 more baskets that she had brought there earlier. He turns back to ryoko with a nervous grin on his face.

"Well, just don't stand there looking stupid, dig in!"

Tenchi nervously grabs his pair of chopsticks and before grabbing a piece of food says a little prier for his stomachs safety. Slowly he grabs a piece and quickly throws it in his mouth quickly chewing it with his eyes forced closed, expecting the worst. But it wasn't bad; in fact, it was good, really good. Immediately his eyes flew open and grabbed another piece. 

"Does that mean you like it?" ryoko asked curiously.

Tenchi nodded, and swallowed the food that was in his mouth "Yea, I'm shocked"

"Heyyy, what is that supposed to mean"

"Huh?"

"You didn't think that I could cook or something, I would think that you would have a little more faith in me then that"

"I, uh, well"

"It's ok, I forgive you" Ryoko starts picking at the little bit of food that was on her plate. Staring at tenchi enjoying the food that she had made for him.

"Aren't you going eat more then that? You certainly made enough"

"No, I'm really not that hungry."

"Oh? How come?"

"No reason"

"Really Ryoko, sometimes I worry about you" Her eyes perk up as she looks at him.

"You worry about me? How sweet!"

"Yea, just like I worry about every one else"

"Oh, how nice" she says low and sarcastically.

"Yea, all you do is drink and sleep it seems like. That's not a very healthy life style you know"

"Don't worry about me," she says as she pounds her fist against her chest "I'm built like a brick wall"

With a little giggle tenchi says "I can see that, but even still Ryoko" he takes some of the food off of his plate and puts it on hers "Here, I want you to eat this"

"But, I uh"

"What?"

"There is a reason why is don't eat that much tenchi"

"Whys that?"

"Well, I really" Tenchi looks at her, urging her to go on "Don't have to"

"Don't have to" he says perplexed.

"Yea, I don't have to, my gems provide me with all the energy I need"

"But all those times at the dinner table?"

"Just trying to be sociable I guess"

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"Well, I didn't want you to think that I was different I guess"

Tenchi rolls his eyes "This is coming from a 5000 year old mummy that can walk through walls, shoot laser beams from her hand and can even fly…"

Ryoko thinks to her self for a minute "Gee, I guess your right. Seems pretty small when compared to the other stuff huh"

"I'd say so, well, I am stuffed, what do you have planned for me next?"

"That's all you can eat? Common, have some more" she rummages through the basket and pulls something out "here, try this"

"Really ryoko, I think I had enough, but it was really good, thanks"

"Well, what are we going to do with all this food?"

"Bring it home for the rest of the family I guess"

"Like hell"

"Huh?"

"I'm not going to have that prissy princess eating my food, I have a better idea"

With a hand full of baskets ryoko and tenchi walk inside a small, run down looking building. The sign hanging in the front read "Okayama Mission"

After a few minutes the two walk out. "I was sure nice of you to give all that food to the homeless like that"

"Well its better then having Ayeka eat it"

Tenchi shrugs "So what did you want to do now?"

Ryoko smiles, "Well, I was hoping that we would poke around town for a little while"

"Really? There isn't anything really special about Okayama, just your average Japanese town really"

Ryoko grabs Tenchi's hand, and smiles "that's not the town I had in mind"

"Huh?" Before tenchi could say anything else, the two of them disappear and reappear in a dark gloomy ally. "Where are we?" The two of them walk to the end of the dark ally out into the light of a busy metropolis "TOKYO!!!!"

"What's the madder tenchi? You always told me how great Tokyo was, now's your chance to show me"

"I meant taking a tour of Tokyo! I don't know it like the back of my hand you know, this is a big place!"

"Oh, don't be such a woose, common" she grabs his hand and drags him out into the busy sidewalk. So many people in such a hurry, every thing was moving so fast. "Common tenchi, over there" She signals over to a park "lets go for a walk"

"Aren't you afraid – wahhh" he screams as she starts pulling him over towards the park.

Hours began too pass and well, ryoko was ryoko and tenchi was tenchi. But to his surprise, she maintained her incognito disguise and refrained from using any of her powers, it was like, she was human and he began to feel very comfortable around her (well, except for all of the times that wrapped her arms around his neck in public)

"Oh tenchi, isn't this wonderful, just you and me, together, forever" she said. Again with her arms tightly wrapped around his neck.

"Huh, wait a second, I don't remember say-"

"Shhh, you're ruining the moment"

"Ryoko" he says sternly.

"Ok, ok" she lets go of him and sits on the edge of the water fountain that they were standing in front of.

"So what do you want to do now?" he asked as he looks down at his watch.

"What are you not enjoying your self or something"?

"No its not that" he says as he sits down next to her.

"They why are you looking down at your watch???"

"Well, its lunch time silly"

"Is it that late already? Today is just flying by. Well, I guess we can grab a bite to eat, lets see what they have around here"

The two of them walk out of the park into the commercial district that was filled with restaurants and fast food places. 

"We can go there I guess" tenchi says as he points out a fast food restaurant. 

"I don't think so"

"Huh"

"Lets go there instead," she points across the street to a five star restaurant. 

"I DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF MONEY! And besides, there is a dress code for places like that."

"Not a problem, come with me"

"Huh?"

Ryoko tugs him over to a nice department store and go inside. "Just go ahead and get what you need, I want to show you off to all the other ladies at that joint."

"You got to be kidding"

"Do I look like I'm kidding?"

"Gulp"

Ryoko walks over a self and grabs a nice suit and hands it to tenchi. "Here you go, try this on."

Tenchi looks down at the price tag "Are you nut-"

Ryoko places her finger over his mouth to quite him "Don't worry, I got It covered"

"Well if you say so," Tenchi says as he walks into the men's dressing room. Ryoko gets a grin on her face and starts to follow him in when a hand appears on her shoulder. When she turns around she see a large security guard staring down at her. 

A few minutes' later tenchi exits the dressing room all dressed up, he looks around for ryoko, but she wasn't anywhere to be found, so he walks over to one of the employees.

"Did you see where the girl I was with go?"

"What did she look like"?

"Uh, big blue spiky hair"

Before he could finish the description the guy answered, "She was asked to leave the store"

"What for?"

"Trying to enter the men's dressing room I think"

Tenchi grinned as he began to sweat. "Thanks" he said as he sighlently slipped away in embarrassment.

Tenchi walked over to the door too see her looking in through the glass. When she saw tenchi she began to wave excitedly. Rolling his eyes tenchi walks over to the door and starts opening it when a hand grabs his shoulder. By looking at the expression on Ryoko's face through the glass, he knew it wasn't good. "oh no" he said as he slowly turned around and saw the security guard standing in front of him.

"Excuse me sir" the security guard began to say "You weren't going to leave with out paying for that now where you?"

"Uhhh, I, I" he began to say nervously "Just went to go get the money from my friend over there that was kicked out of the store is all, really, I wasn't going to steal it"

"Come with me sir," the guard said as he began to drag tenchi away. "Were going to have to call your parents"

"MY PARENTS! MY DADS GOING TO KILL ME!"

Seeing this, ryoko swung the door open "Hey you!" she said sternly "Where do you think you are taking my tenchi!"

"I thought I told you to stay out, you pervert"

"Hey don't call her that!" tenchi yelled.

"PERVERT!" Why I ought to!" her fist began to spark as she clinched it tight.

"Oh no" tenchi said as he began to duck.

"BOOOOMMMM" The room filled with light and smoke setting off the fire alarms. Quickly ryoko transported over to tenchi and grabbed him "come on tenchi, lets get out of here!" transporting him out of the store. As the smoke cleared, the security guard just stood there like a stone statue with a vacant expression on his face. His uniform was burnt to a crisp along with the displays around him.

Quickly Ryoko and tenchi ran around the corner into an ally as the fire trucks and police cars pulled up in front of the store. Out of breath tenchi says, "What, did you do that for?"

"I was only trying to help ten-chi…"

Tenchi rolled his eyes and noticed that he was still wearing the suit that he had tried on. "Oh great, now I'm a wanted criminal"

"Trust me, its not as bad as you would think, besides, you look so cute in that!"

Tenchi sighs, "Well, we can't go back in there and I really don't think that we should stick around here seeing that now I am a shop lifter and you're a mad terrorist bomber" he says sarcastically.

"Well, if it weren't for me you would be in prison right now, if anything, I think you owe me one"

Tenchi starts walking down the ally to the exit on the other side.

"Where are you going tenchi?"

"Home"

"But, but, but the day isn't over yet"

Tenchi stops and turns towards ryoko "I think that we had enough excitement for one day"

Ryoko's eyes begin to tear a little "But I made you dinner, you haven't even tried that yet. I worked so hard trying to make today so perfect."

"Stop"

"Huh?"

"Stop trying so hard ryoko" Ryoko looked at him confused. "Lets just go home, we can have dinner there"

"So, the date isn't over yet?"

"No, a promise is a promise, I just want to get away form all theses people."

Ryoko runs over to tenchi and wraps her arms around him tightly, so much so that his face began to turn red from the lack of oxygen. Slowly she eased up and the two of them faded out reappearing back in front of the Masaki house. It was already getting late in the day and the sun was starting to set. 

"Well, I am going to change out of these cloths"

Ryoko steps in front of him "No" she said, "I want you to wear that, it makes you look so handsome" Tenchi begins to blush. "Here" she says, "Take this basket and follow these directions, I will meet you there, I want to change into something a little nicer"

Tenchi looks down at the piece of paper that ryoko gave him; on it was a little map that pointed him on a path up into the mountains. "Uh, you sure ryoko? I mean, this is in the middle of no where"

"That's the point," she says with a grin on her face.

"Gulp well, ok, I guess I will see you there then" tenchi turns away and starts walking down the path.

Ryoko watches him disappear down the path and walks into the house. The first thing she sees when she walks in the door is Ayeka standing there waiting for her. 

"Where is tenchi!"?

"Relax, he just went to go set up the dinner table" ryoko replies as she begins to walk past her. But as she does Ayeka grabs her by the ear.

"Where do you think your going"?

"Heeeeyyyy, let go, ouchy, that hurts, let go"

"Not until you tell me what you have been doing all day"

Ryoko pinches her hand causing her to let go, ryoko starts rubbing her soar ear while Ayeka rubs the pinch make on her hand. The two of them stair at each other before ryoko turns away. "Well, this is enough of that, I have to get ready for my dinner with tenchi"

"Dinner too?"

"It was all part of the bet I made with him"

"What else was apart of this bet"

Ryoko smirks "hehe, wouldn't you like to know"

"Grrrrrrr" she grabs the front of Ryoko's shirt and starts shaking her "Tell me now! Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"Stop it"

From the other room Aeris looks up from the nap she was taking in the rafters and sees Ryoko and Ayeka fighting. She rolls her eyes and disappears, reappearing next to them. "What's all the commotion about? I'm trying to sleep here"

"Get her off of me!" ryoko shouts still being shaken by Ayeka.

Aeris wraps her arms around Ayeka holding her back from ryoko. Who brushes the wrinkles out of her blouse caused by Ayeka. "It just so happens me and tenchi are out on a date, and your ruining it from me!"

Ayeka calms down "A, A, date?"

"Yes, now if you will excuse me, I have to go change for dinner."

Ayeka tries to wiggle her way out of Aeris grasp but she had her to tight and Ryoko starts up the stairs to her room.

"Let me go! I cannot let this continue any longer!!" Aeris times it so that when she lets go she falls to the ground. "Ouch" she says as she hits the ground.

Aeris looks down at her "That again, aren't you being a little selfish"

Ayeka gasps, stands up and slaps Aeris "Stay out of this, you, you criminal" and walks away into another room.

"Gee, what a bitch"

"What is taking ryoko so long? Were losing the light, and I'm starving"

"Sorry to keep you waiting" A voice said from behind. Tenchi turned around to see ryoko standing there in beautiful dress that sparkled in the setting suns light. Tenchi was shocked; he had never scene ryoko look so elegant in the entire time that they had been together. All he could was stair at her. "What's the madder tenchi? Don't I look good?" All tenchi could do I s nod. She walks past him seductively, putting her hand on his shoulder and dragging her hand down his arm holding his hand as she sat down across from him.

Tenchi's heart was beating a mile a minute as she stared into his eyes and smiled. "What's the madder tenchi?"

"Uh, nothing"

"You seem so quite"

Tenchi smiled as he started to pick at the food on his plate. "Oh, I almost forgot" he said as he bends down and takes out a bottle from under the table. "Yea, hehe, I got this for you a while ago but I keep for getting to give it to you"

"A bottle of sake? Well, I guess it's a start"

"Huh"

"Nothing, thank you so much"

"Well, just don't stand there staring at it, open it up! This is the same brand that dad has hidden away in this room so it must be really good"

Ryoko smiles an opens the bottle pouring a little into her cup and then into Tenchi's. Tenchi looked at her curious. 

"Well" she begins to say, "I can't drink alone"

"I uh"

"Common tenchi, it will go good with the food," she says.

Tenchi slowly lifts his little cup and toasts with ryoko before throwing it back. Immediately his face turned red and little teardrops appear in the corner of his eyes. 

"BLAH!"

"Hehehe, you defiantly aren't a drinker" ryoko says and then drinks her cup. "Whow, this is strong stuff!" Tenchi laughs at her reaction.

"Well, we better hurry up other wise we are going to lose the light"

"Don't worry, already thought of that one" Ryoko reaches into the basket and pulls out a pair of candles. She sets them on the table and with a little energy burst from her index finger, lit them. Tenchi blinks in surprise at seeing this. 

"You have though of everything didn't you" he says and starts eating his food "Delicious! I have to thank Sasami for teaching you how to cook!" 

"Tenchi?"

"Yea?"

You had fun today, right?"

"Yea, well up to the point where you blew up the store"

"Is this something that, well, maybe we could do again, just you and me no one else to bother us?"

"You mean another date?"

"Yea"

"I guess so, as long as we stay out Tokyo that is, I don't want people to catch us flying around and things like that"

"Yea, I guess not," she says kind of depressed. Ryoko looks up into the sky, the sun had just set and the stars had come out to play. Sigh 

"Ayeka, how did you get in here?" Washu asked.

"I used the door"

"Doh, you mean it was unlocked?" Ayeka nods. "Well, what did you want, I'm very busy"

"I was wondering if you could tell me where tenchi is"

"Why? Well he isn't home yet and I am worried"

"Well, that shouldn't be to hard" Washu turns towards her computer and types a few keys, a large screen pops up with a flashing dot. See there he is, hmm, and Ryoko's there too" she turns around to see Ayeka, but she had already disappeared. "I see"

Tenchi pushes his empty plate out in front of him, "that was really good ryoko, you should be proud of your self."

She smiles and stands up from the table leading tenchi over to a clearing that over looks the entire valley that was lit up by a clear night and a full moon. "This place has really grown on me tenchi, I don't ever want to leave, this is the first place that has ever made me happy"

"Well, considering the life you have had, I don't find that hard to believe"

"You do understand, don't you?" 

Ryoko looks down from the sky and into Tenchi's eyes, they became fixated on each other. Ryoko and tenchi began to draw closer, closing their eyes until their lips met in a soft, genital kiss. 

From the darkness behind them Ayeka emerged with a frowning face, determined to break up what ever they were doing, but as she approached the clearing she saw the two of them, their lips locked. Ayeka stopped in her tracks and grabbed at her heart in shock and just stared at the two of them for what seemed like an eternity before slowly stepping backwards into the darkness once again with tears starting to stream down the sides of her face.

End Episode 9


	10. The Wolf Emerges

Tenchi FanFic 

Tenchi FanFic 

Episode 10

By: Simfreak

Episode 10:

The Wolf Emerges

Tenchi and ryoko walk in through the front door of the Masaki house, Ryoko was holding Tenchi's hand and had her head rested on his shoulder. Both had a large smile across their face as Sasami walks out in front of them.

"There you two are, I thought you two weren't ever gonna come home"

"You know better then that Sasami" Replied Tenchi.

Ryoko takes her head off of Tenchi's shoulder "Hey what are you doing with the bowl of popcorn?"

"Oh this?" she asks "Were having a slumber party for just us girls! Wanna come Ryoko?"

"A slumber party? What's that?"

Tenchi looks at ryoko puzzled before Sasami starts to explain "Its when we stay up all night talking about girl things and having fun!"

"Sounds like fun, I will be up in a minute ok?"

"Sure, no problem, we have to find Ayeka anyway"

"Is she gone?" asked Tenchi.

"Well, she left this evening on a walk with out telling anyone. Aeris said that she looked kind of up set."

"Really maybe I should go look for her," Tenchi says as he starts heading towards the door.

"I'll go with you tenchi!"

"No that's ok," he says with a big smile "You go enjoy yourself with every one else ok?"

"Are you sure?" she says with a seductive grin. "It's pretty dark out there you know"

"Yes, very sure" he says with little beads of sweat forming on his forehead.

"Well, don't be to long ok" she says still grinning.

"Alright" and walks out the door.

"Get your things ryoko and follow me" said Sasami.

Ryoko flies up to the rafters and grabs her pillow and blanket and notices Aeris sitting across from her. 

"Hey aren't you going to?"

"Why should I bother with such things"?

"Aww, common, it might be fun"

"I really don-"

Ryoko appears behind Aeris and grabs her ear "Your coming weather you like it or not" 

"Hey, ouch, let go!"

Ryoko pulls Aeris up through the ceiling and into the room where every one had settled down. There was another big bowl of popcorn in the middle of them all with some girly video tapes.

"Aeris" Washu said shocked "You decided to come?"

"Well, its not like I had much choice" she says as she frowns at ryoko.

"Where's Ayeka?" Mihoshi asked.

"Who cares" Both Ryoko and Aeris say at the same time, they pause and then look at each other and start to laugh.

Sasami makes her way up the stairs and walks in through the door with the other bowl of popcorn.

"Ok every one, dig in!"

"Wait, no sake! We can't have a party with out sake!"

"Oohhhh, that's what we need, some sake!"

Ryoko looks at Aeris "I thought you didn't like it"

"Well, after yesterday in the Onsen, I have been hooked on it, good thing you had that stash in the wood shed"

"YOU DRANK MY STASH!"

"Well I didn't know that it was yours"

"How can you not know? I had my name written all over the box and even has a hologram warning message when you opened it!"

"Oh so that's what that was" she says innocently.

"Grrrrrrrrr." 

"Now, now ladies, lets not fight ok?" replied Washu.

Ryoko takes a deep breath "Well, at least I know of one bottle that you didn't get your hands on" Ryoko stands up "I'll be right back, don't start with out me, ok?"

Ryoko floats through the floor down into the kitchen and takes the bottle of sake that tenchi gave her out of a cabinet that she locked. "Hmm, what's this" she says as she looks over on the kitchen table. "A note? To me?" she unfolds the letter and starts reading it, her eyes open wide.

Dear Mummy Women: "Already she is mocking me," Ryoko says to herself with a grin.

You'll be happy to know that you will no longer have the privilege of my presence in the Masaki house, have returned back home to Jurai. Please tell Sasami and the rest of the household that I am sorry that I was unable to say good by in person, I think that it is just better this way, and to tenchi, tell him, that, he will always hold a deep place in my heart and that, that, it was never ment to be.

Ayeka 

Ryoko could see that Ayeka must have been very upset at the end of the letter, her very regale hand writing turned into chicken scratches, and there were drops of dried up tears on the bottom. 

"Ayeka? She's gone?" Ryoko ponders to herself; she's not sure weather to be overwhelmed with joy or morning a loss of someone that deep in side she considered to be her friend. "What am I going to tell the others?"

"Ryoko" a voice called from the stair way

"Yes Sasami?"

"Common, hurry up, were about to start a game"

"Ok, coming" Ryoko looks down at the letter, crumples it up and throws it in the garbage "It can wait" she says. As she heads for the stairs the front door opens and tenchi walks in with a depressed look on his face.

"Hi tenchi, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, I couldn't find her, that's all"

"Well, she'll come home when she is ready"

"I'm just worried, Aeris said she was upset, I just can't help but to believe"

"Tenchi, stop, it was bound to happen"

"What was going to happen?"

"Uhhh,"

"You know something don't you!"

"Sigh I cant lie to you anymore, isn't that funny?" She says with a calm smile "Come with me" Ryoko leads tenchi into the kitchen and pulls the crumpled ball of paper out of the garbage and hands it to tenchi. "Here, read this" Tenchi takes the piece of paper out of her hands, unfolds it and starts to read.

"She's gone?" he says after reading it.

"It appears that way"

"Well, we have to go after her! Try to explain things to her"

Ryoko starts shaking her head no "When it comes to madders of the heart, sometimes its better to leave things alone for a while.

"But?"

Ryoko wraps her arms around Tenchi's shocked face and holds him tight. "Let her be, its better this way don't you think?"

"Ryoko!"

"Come on tenchi, admit it, its better that she's not here. Now we can be together with no interruptions."

"That's very selfish of you ryoko, how would you feel if you were in Ayeka's place?"

"I, I, But ten-chi" The two of them pause as tenchi looks at ryoko sternly "Sigh well, can we at least wait until morning. I don't think that Ryo-Ohki will be awake enough to catch up with Ayeka's ship"

"I knew you would come to your senses" tenchi turns away and starts heading up the stairs "We'll leave first thing in the morning, so don't stay up to late now ok?"

"Sure thing"

He looks down at the bottle of Sake in her hands

"And no drinking"

"Awwwwww but ten-chi!"

"No drinking!"

"Fine" she says all upset.

"There you are ryoko what took you so long," asked Sasami.

"Yeah, and where is the Sake!" asked Aeris

"Sorry guys, no Sake"

"Awwww, well then there's no point in sticking around here" Aeries says as she begins to stand up.

"You there, sit down! You're joining the rest of the family for once!" yelled Washu. Aeris plops back down on her sleeping bag with an upset face. "Good, now what are we gonna play Sasami?"

"It's a earth game called truth or dare"

"Truth or dare? Sounds fun!" Mihoshi yells. "Uhh, how do you play?"

  
"Well, one of us asks a question and we have to either answer it honestly or we have to do what ever the person says, no madder how funny"

"Ok Sasami, you start," says Washu.

"Ok, umm" she thinks to herself for a second "What guy do you like the most!"

"Tenchi" replies Ryoko "To easy yawn"

"How about you Aeris?"

Aeris thinks for a minute "I, uh, don't know"

"No fare she's cheating!" yells Ryoko.

"No, its just I don't know, there's just so may of them, give me a minute" 

"Ok, we can come back to you" Sasami says. "How about you Washu?"

"Hehe, Tenchi" she says with a devilish grin.

Ryoko rolls her eyes.

"Bob!"

Every one looks at Mihoshi who is all red from blushing. "BOB?!?" they all yell.

"Hehehe, this is so embarrassing"

"Who the heck is bob?" asked ryoko.

"He's a new recruit at the galaxy police. Just the other day he said hi to me"

"Is he cute?" asked Washu.

"Yea, he has the bluest eyes, they are so pretty. And he is just so nice! One time I didn't have enough change to get a cup of coffee and not only did he give me the change, but he also gave me enough for lunch too! And then when I fell down running to my meeting, he was there to help me back up."

"He sounds nice. So are you going to ask him out Mihoshi?"

  
Her face turns red again and starts pushing her fingers together nervously "I don't know giggles"

"I think you should"

"Yea go for it Mihoshi" Ryoko says and thinks to herself. "Any thing to keep you away from tenchi."

Aeris looks over at Ryoko after picking up what Ryoko thought to herself "I know who I like now!" Every one looks in her direction "Out of all the guys in the galaxy he is the best!"

"Well who is it" 

"TENCHI!"

"WHAT!" Ryoko Screams

"He is just so nice and sooo perfect!"

"GRRRRRR" Ryoko takes a deep breath "Well, I hate to break this to you, but tenchi likes me."

"Oh yea, then why did he hug me?"

"WHAT!" 

"And not one of those, oh I hope you feel better hugs. It was a, what are you doing later hug"

Ryoko takes her pillow and "SMACK" Right across Aeris face. Aeris eyes were spinning in circles forcing her to shake her head to regain herself. Once she does she grabs her pillow and "SMACK!" Right back at Ryoko. 

"PILLOW FIGHT!" Mihoshi yells as she takes her pillow and smacks ryoko.

"Hey, stop picking on me" Ryoko replies and hits Mihoshi right back.

All out mayhem broke loose as all of the girls started pummeling each other with their pillows. From down the hall tenchi hears the commotion, walks over the their room and opens the door. 

"What is going on in here?" he asks

All of the girls freeze where they are, feathers are slowly floating down to the ground. 

Ryoko gets a devilish grin on her face "GET HIM!" She yells.

All of them get up and start running after tenchi

"YIKES!" he yells as he turns tail and starts running. 

He didn't get far before Washu appeared in front of him with her pillow ready to strike. He slides to a stop and turns to go the other way where Mihoshi was running towards him.

"Whoops" she screams as she trips over a wrinkle in the carpet and falls to the ground. All the others running behind her trip and fall over on top of her creating a pile of people in the middle of the hall. 

"Now's my chance!" He jumps over the pile and down the stairs and ducks into the downstairs hall closet and closes the door "They wont find me in here" he says out of breath. The door begins to open "spoke to soon" he says depressed. He crouches down using his arms to protect himself. 

"Tenchi? What are you doing down there son?"

Tenchi looks up to see Nobuyuki standing in front of him taking his trench coat off.

"Quick close the door! I don't want them to find me!" Tenchi grabs the handle to the door and slams it closed.

"I wonder what all that was about?"

All of the girls rush down the stairs, pillows in hand.

"Where is he!" they all ask.

Nobuyuki looks at them shocked and confused and slowly points to the closet door.

"Shhh" Ryoko says quietly to all of the others and slowly floats over to the door. Nobuyuki steps back wondering what is going on. Slowly ryoko puts her ear to the door, and then signals for all the others to come over. 

When they all get into place she slowly turns the handle and the in one quick move throws the door open "A- ha?" they all say. 

"Where's tenchi?" Sasami asks Nobuyuki.

"I don't understand he was just there a second ago"

"Yea right the old man is lying! Get him!" Yells Washu. All of the girls pounce on Nobuyuki and start hitting him with their pillows.

Tenchi's head peaks out from the top of the doorway. He had jumped up and held himself in place at the top of the ceiling. Seeing that they were all occupied hitting Nobuyuki, he slowly slides down and starts tiptoeing away.

"Stop please, I'm telling the truth" Whap, whap. "no more" whap, whap "Why me?"

Tenchi looks at his dad is being pummeled and laughs, Ryoko hears him and turns around.

"There he is!"

"Gulp"

"After him!" she yells.

Tenchi takes off running, but trips on a baseball that had rolled out of the closet. CRASH! He hits the ground and all of the girls pounce on him. Smack, Smack, Whap Whap. 

"Ouch" whap "ouch" smack "Stop!" Tenchi nabs Ryoko's pillow out of her hand and starts blocking their hits. In one move he jumps up over them and lands behind Ryoko. Her eyes shift behind her and sweat beads on her forehead. Slowly she turns around.

"Now tenchi" she says laughing a little with a little smile "Don't do anything rash now"

Tenchi makes a smiling grin and SMACK! All the other girls join in and once again all out mayhem breaks loose. Pillows were flying everywhere and every one and every thing was getting hit. 

Again the front door opens and the old Yosho walks in the door. He turns his head to the side and sees the mess that is being created and is shocked.

"TENCHI!" Every one pauses "What is the meaning of this. And you Nobuyuki, how could you allow such behavior. 

"Lighten up father, they are just having some fun"

"Yea grandpa"

"No not that!"

"Huh?"

"I mean having a pillow fight with out me!" he says with a funny grin and from behind him he pulls out his pillow and throws it at tenchi, SMACK in the face knocking him down to the ground. 

The pillow fight went on for another half hour before every one collapses on the ground tired, breathing heavy from all of the activity.

"Well that was enough fun for one night" Yosho grabs his pillows that was half empty from all the feathers that had leaked out. "I'm going back to the shrine, next time don't for get your grandpa ok tenchi"

"Uh, huh" he says exhausted.

"Oh, and don't forget to clean this mess up"

-Every one moans-

"Well, I'm going to bed, do as your grandfather says tenchi and clean up"

"Ok dad"

Slowly tenchi stands up and looks around at the mess. "Oh man, this place is a disaster area" Tenchi turns around to address everyone else but grins at the sight of seeing everyone asleep on top of one another. "Well, I guess it will have to wait until morning" Tenchi walks over to each one of them and places their pillow beneath their heads and straitening each other out so that they were no longer on top of each other. "Sleep tight" he says as he flicks off the lights heading up to his room.

It's the middle of the night and they have all been a sleep for hours. Aeris is tossing and turning, sweating in her sleep. Slowly we enter her dream. 

A flash back from the past, Aeris is standing in a translucent form watching over the battle between Hiroto and Tenchi.

"Hiroto, No!" she yells "he's to powerful, stay back" she tries to say. But they can't hear her.

"I will defeat you! AHHHH" Hiroto screams as he races towards tenchi.

"I will not let you defeat me!" Tenchi screams.

The two of them meet swords, but Tenchi's is too powerful and cuts through Hiroto's and into him.

"NO!!!!" Aeries screams, tears running down her face. She rushes over to him as he hits the ground. Tenchi steps back out of the way as she cradles him in her arms, blood streaming from the wound that tenchi inflicted. "No" she says again crying, "Please don't leave me" The body in her arms bursts into flames disintegrating into dust that blows away. 

The scenery once again changes. Aeris is kneeling in the middle of a black void. An unfamiliar voice calls to her.

"Don't you have a mission you have to accomplish"?

"Who, Who's there! Come out and face me!"

A black figure emerges from the darkness"

"Who are you!"

"Don't you have a mission to accomplish" the voice says again.

"What are you talking about, what mission!"

The figure lifts his hand and points at her. The gems on her wrists begin to glow releasing bolts of energy that wrap around her shocking her, causing unbelievable pain.

"STTTOPPPP!!!! PLLEAASEEE" the punishment stops and she collapses to the ground "no more" she says silently from the pain.

The shadowy figures moves into the light, it's wearing a dark cloak and hood. No distinguishing features can be made out.

"Is your memory not intact Aeris?"

"No, I was damaged in a battle with the former goddess ryoko. I have very little memory from before that"

"I see" Again the figure lifts his hand and a small bolt of energy flies from his figure into her eye. "Understand now?"

"Yes, master" she says very depressed.

"Very well, I shall be expecting you shortly"

The figure once again steps backwards into the darkness leaving Aeris alone. 

"Wait" she yells, "don't leave me here, alone" her eyes begin to tear "so, alone"

In a cold sweat Aeris sits up from her dream "no!" she screams breathing heavily. Her heart was beating a mile a minute and she could barely keep her composure. Slowly she began to breath normally and looks around at everyone else still sleeping. Slowly she stands up and transforms into her battle suit. "I have a mission to accomplish" she says and walks out of the room. 

She arrives at Tenchi's door. Seeing the barrier alarm, she holds up her hand and releases an energy pulse that destroys it. The door unlocks and she slides it open walking into Tenchi's room. She stops in front of his bed and looks at him. "I, I am sorry. I have to do this" She looks away, holds up her hand and fires.

End Part 10

If this isn't a good cliffhanger I don't know what is =)


	11. Rescue Attempt

Tenchi FanFic

Tenchi FanFic

Episode 11

By: Simfreak

Episode 11:

Rescue Attempt

Aeris looks back towards Tenchi's bed. A direct hit "I'm soo sorry" she begins to say, "I had no choice in the madder, I hope you will forgive me" Slowly she walks over to him and picks him up from his bed, drops of blood drip from the wound she had created, "Ken-Ohki!" She calls out and from underneath Tenchi's bed ken-Ohkie emerges with Ryo-Ohki. "Were leaving, the subject has been subdued. He wont be waking up any time soon"

"Meow?"

"I don't care if you want to stay, where leaving"

"Mer meow" she whimpers with a sad face.

"Let go!" 

Ken-Ohkie hesitates but then obeys her master's wishes by jumping through the wall onto the roof and jumping up into the air transforming into a space ship. Aeris begins to leave when Ryo-Ohki starts to hiss at her.

"Shhhhh! You're going to wake the others," Aeris says softly.

"Meow!"

"I don't have time for this" and with tenchi she walks through the wall and up to her space ship that promptly took off when she was aboard.

"Meow" Ryo-Ohki ran out of the room and downstairs into the family room where ryoko and the rest of the gang were sound a sleep after the pillow fight just hours earlier. Immediately she pounces on to ryoko, jumping up and down on her, trying to wake her up. But ryoko, being the sound sleeper that she is, just kept on sleeping. So Ryo-Ohki jumps over to Sasami. 

"MEAOW!!" she screams out and nudges Sasami's face. Slowly her eyes began to open from the sound sleep she was in.

"Ryo-Ohki, what is it?"

"Mer, meow, meow, meow"

"Huh?"

Frustrated Ryo-Ohki starts jumping up and down on top of Ryoko again.

"Oh you want me to wake up Ryoko?" Sasami crawls over and starts pushing ryoko.

"Moans leave me a lone"

"Ryoko wake up, Ryo-Ohki needs you"

"Yawn Cant it wait?"

"Meow, meow meow!"

"WHAT!" She flies up from her sleep throwing Ryo-Ohki off of her. "TENCHI'S GONE?!"

"Tenchi's gone," asked Sasami.

Ryoko jumps to her feet and sees that Aeris sleeping bag is empty. "Aeris" she says to her self.

"No She wouldn't have, she, she's one of us now, its just not possible" Sasami tried to reason with herself. "No, it's just not possible"

Ryoko flies up through the ceiling and races to Tenchi's door. She pauses out side and sees that the barrier alarms had been destroyed. Slowly she walks into his room and over to his bed. It was empty, she reached down and touches the indent that he head made to the pillow and softly touches it and the blood that was left behind. She brings her hand back up to her face and studies her blood-coated fingers. Then it hits her.

"NO!!" She screamed in pain, collapsing to the ground grabbing and holding the pillow close to her crying into it.

Immediately Sasami, Ryo-Ohki and Washu burst in through the door to Tenchi's room.

"Where's tenchi" Sasami asks afraid to hear the answer.

"She, she, took him!" Ryoko could barley respond as she was too greave stricken to say much more then that. Washu slowly walked over and held her daughter who was in the mitts of a major breakdown.

Mihoshi slowly pokes her head in the door yawning. "What's going on?"

"Aeris Kidnapped tenchi!" Yelled Sasami"

"Well, that's ok isn't it?"

"WHAT?" they all yell.

"Well he can generate the light hawk wings, I don't think there is any need to worry"

"There's just one problem with that," Washu states. 

"Oh? What's that?" she asks.

"He has to be conscious in order to use them!"

"Huh?"

Washu points at the blood stain on Tenchi's bed.

"Gasp Oh my, Well then, this is a job for the Galaxy police. Youkanojo, prepare for launch… Youkanojo?" she says again into her watch.

"Eh hem"

"Or right, I crashed it" she says embarrassed.

"Not to worry, I have that new ship I have been preparing for you ready to go" Washu sticks her hand down her blouse and pulls out a key. "Here you go, don't lose it"

"Right! Now where did I put that cube?"

"Grin check your left pocket"

"Oh right, here it is" Mihoshi started to twist and turn it changing into her galaxy police uniform. "Don't worry, I will bring tenchi back safe, I promise"

"5, 4, 3, 2, 1 (SPLASH!) That Mihoshi, when will she ever learn?"

Ryoko slowly stands up and wipes her eyes. "Well, I guess we'd better get going to, Ryo-Ohki" she says and snaps her fingers at Ryo-Ohki, "Lets go"

The two ships blaze through space next to each other at top speed. 

"Hey Washu" Sasami pulls on her coat to get her attention. "Why did ryoko have us go on Mihoshi's ship? Isn't Ryo-Ohki bigger?"

The panel in front of Mihoshi lights up and an image of ryoko appears on it "Well, I guess I will be breaking off now. I will try and catch up with later" 

"Ok Ryoko and don't worry about a thing, I will bring back tenchi of you safe and sound"

"Yea, what ever" she says quietly"

"Oh Ryoko" Washu beings to say "Don't forget to say hi to Ayeka for me ok?"

With a frown Ryoko cuts the connection and Ryo-Ohki breaks away towards Jurai.

"Where is Ryoko going" Sasami asks again.

"To get your sister silly"

"Ayeka? I thought she was still on earth"

"Uhhhhhhhhh, I'll explain it when you're older"

"Yea, right, I just think that's the old peoples way of saying I don't know"

Washu grins

It wasn't long before Ryo-Ohki had caught up with Ayeka's ship. It was a third generation ship that was sent to her by the royal fleet commander temporarily while Ryouh was still growing. To Ayeka's dismay, they were much smaller and less luxurious and mostly built for skirmish and small combat. The commander did his best to retro fit the ship to suit that of a royal prince, but the conflicts between Jurai and Seniwa Kingdom had increased and so resources began to grow slim. They were also very slow ships, meandering through space, no hyper drive and even slower then Ayeka's Ryuoh, and so for long distance travel the crew is placed in suspended animation while the long journey is made. 

Ryoko activates her COM and tries to hail Ayeka.

"Hey Ayeka, are you in there? Hellllloooooo?" pause "Common, pick up, I know your in there, Ryo-Ohki can smell that god awful perfume you always wear" pause again "oh, common, please pick up, I need your help" pause again "Ok, fine, I'm sorry, there you happy? I'm sorry that I put you through all that I have in your life. I realize that if it weren't for me, you and Yosho would be together. Its my fault, my fault my fault. I'm not happy about it, but I can't change the past either. Now please answer me" longer pause "Now look whose being the bitch, well fine then, if your not going to pick up, I'm coming over"

Ryoko transports over to Ayeka's ship and looks around "What a dump, is this what they are passing off as royal escorts now a days. Gee, these Jurai must really be desperate"

Ryoko continues to walk though the pasture on a trail that leads up to the tree in the center of the ship. With in a few minutes she was at the base of the tree where Azaka and Kamadocki were waiting. 

"Hey you two, wake up the princes for me huh?"

"Intruder!" 

"Huh?"

"Capture her"

Azaka and Kamadocki take off and start firing their eye beams at her.

"Hey what are you doing!" she screams running away from them as laser beams whiz by her head "Remember me, Ryoko, stop!" 

"Ryoko"

"Capture Ryoko"

"Grrrr, I really don't have time for this." Ryoko stops in her tracks and crosses her arms creating a force field that deflects a few the guardians' shots. Then she generates a pair of energy balls in her hands and fires, hitting each one square on. The blasts did no damage to either of them, but they did stop firing "?" was Ryoko's expression as she looked at them.

"Ryoko?"

"What is going on?"

'What do you mean, don't you two know?"

"The last thing we remember was receiving a transmission from the Jurai royal family. After that every thing is a complete blank"

"Well, for one you just tried to kill me" she says smugly "The second, you're on a ship heading for Jurai with princess ice cube over there locked up in suspension"

"We are terribly sorry"

"We had no idea we were so rude"

"Yea, well just don't let it happen again. Now please will you get Ayeka out of suspension please"

"Yes,"

"Right away"

The two fly back over to their stands next to the tree. Their eyes began to glow as the tree opened up letting the frosty air mix with the regular atmosphere. Slowly Ayeka's hear rose and she stepped out of the chamber. The first thing she see is ryoko standing on the level at the bottom of the small stair case looking back at her with a little grin on her face.

"YOU! Azaka, Kamadocki arrest her for invading a royal ship!"

"Heyyyyyyy, aren't you glad to see me?"

"Yea, just about as glad as a criminal seeing the guillotine"

Sigh Ryoko transports up in front of her so that they were face to face

"How dare you approach a member of the royal court in such manner? We are no longer on earth Ryoko and you don't have tenchi protecting you anymore. Azaka Kamadocki" she says again "Why have you not apprehended this criminal yet!"

"We are sorry princess"

"Right away"

"You two stay back" Ayeka looks at her upset "Tenchi is in trouble" Ryoko says solemnly.

At first Ayeka was up set and worried, but then her face crinkled up and she turned away from her "Why should I care"

"Ayeka?"

"I am the first princess of Jurai and no longer have the time to worry about the commoners of earth. Until tenchi accepts his right as second prince of Jurai, he is of no concern to me"

"You can't mean that!" She says angrily "After knowing him for so long how can you possibly say that!" She places her hand on her shoulder "After loving him for so long how can you possibly say that"

Ayeka knocks Ryoko's hand off of her shoulder and turns back towards Ryoko "I have not forgotten every thing that tenchi has done for me and Sasami, but I have to be princess to Jurai before I can be Tenchi's friend. It's not my choice, I'm sorry. Now if you excuse me" she walks past ryoko "I have to be back on my way, father is expecting me"

"YOU BITCH!"

"Huh?"

"I cant believe you that would abandon tenchi in his time of need, his only time of need and you would rather see him dead then upset you father. All because of what? Because tenchi chose me and not you? Is that It Ayeka"

Ayeka turns back towards ryoko and SLAP! Across the face, leaving a red out line of her hand across her cheek. Ryoko looks back at Ayeka holding her cheek with a look of confusion. 

"Leave my ship before I have you executed"

"FINE! Though I never expected you to be the one that gives up on her friends"

"I am first princess of Jurai, I have no friends" she says and walks back into the tree.

"Thanks a lot guys" she blurts out at Azaka and Kamadocki.

"No problem"

"Any time"

Ryoko returns to Ryo-Ohki and flies away. From with in the suspension chamber Ayeka is crying and gently speaks out "tenchi" before the chamber begins to fill with clouds of frost.

"There he is! Ken-Ohki!" Mihoshi yells out.

"But what in gods name is that?" asks Washu

Before them a giant tree arose from a small planet. Ken-Ohki had docked with the giant tree that had grown deep into space and was rooted firmly around that planet below. It would be hard for any mortal to describe and yet there it was, plain as day.

"Where are we?" Washu asks Mihoshi.

"I, I don't know, the computer is all haywire"

"Impossible, I designed this ship, let me see"

Washu jumps into the co-pilots seat and starts typing on the keypad. "Impossible" she yells out. "Mihoshi, did we pass through any anomalies in the path after Ken-Ohki?"

"Well let me think, ummmm, well there was this one"

"Tell me!"

"Well, it was this multi colored spiral thingy"

"A vortex?!"

"Maybe, I don't know"

"Let me get this straight" she says calmly "You flew this ship into something that you had no idea what it?"

"Yep"

"WHY!"

"Well, that's where the trail lead and you told me to follow it, so that's what I did"

"What's the madder Washu? Is something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing, were just at the exact center of the universe is all. Right now if that vortex has collapsed, which they have a tendency to do, it would take us approximately ohhh, about 10 TRILLION YEARS TO GET HOME!"

"You mean I wont be home on time to see my favorite TV show?"

"Grin no, you wont be home on time to see your favorite show."

"WAHHHHHHH!!!!! Its not fair, not fair"

"Well, while were here we might as well go inside"

"No fair, not fair"

"Grin Ok I will go inside, Sasami you stay here and look after Mihoshi ok?"

"Ok"

Washu walks down the long hallway. It was made completely out of wood and the walls had been painstakingly carved with murals of ancient legends from cultures that had long been forgotten in the ages of time. She continues walking down the hall, pointing out murals that she had recognized for civilizations that she had studied when she was just a child, more then 20000 years ago. They all had the same meanings, relating to the divine and the creators and the murals were the created way of showing there respect and appreciation for all that they had done. The more primitive murals gave thanks to the gods for food that the animals provided and the air that they could breath. The more advanced cultures were symbolized with technology and the things in life that gave them purpose.

Slowly she emerged into the light, a great forum in the middle of the tree. In the exact center was an opening in the floor and in the ceiling surrounded by railings. It seemed like it went on forever in each direction. Even with Washu's keen eyesight she couldn't see the ending to either. Then, from the corner of her eye something caught her attention. 

What seemed to be a thrown room. She walked over to it entering into what seemed like the void of space. It was huge, larger then any stadium or ship that she had ever been in before (and that saying a lot seeing that the science space academy's pro football teams stadium houses 2.4 million students).

Washu followed the red velvet carpet that was below her feet all the while looking at more of the carvings in the wall. As she began to approach the thrown she began to notice that the civilizations became more and more familiar to her. She didn't know why, but even though she didn't know why, some how there was an impression of each one on her. Washu looked forward once again as she approached the thrown. She was shocked; she couldn't understand what this meant. The final mural of them all, petrified she looked on. Carved in the wood at the very bottom were figures that resembled Ryo-Ohki, Ayeka, Yosho and Mihoshi. Their heads were looking up towards the next figures that looked like Tenchi with his three light hawk wings and Ryoko with her 3, in between them was a child that had nothing around him but the words "The Omega Child Ying" (The end/last child good). Across from them were figures that looks like Aeris and Hiroto and between them was also child marked "Omega Child Yang" (The end/last child bad) and they were looking up to three more figures that were a bit larger that looked exactly like Washu, Tsunami and Tokimi each of them with their 10 light hawk wings protruding from their bodies. Above that was just one large figure, a man, wielding 20 light hawk wings from his body, below the carving where the words The Alpha (the beginning). What is all of this supposed to mean? The carvings themselves were eons old, who could have predicted with such accurate detail the abilities of each of the Masaki family?

Washu was interrupted by a figure of Mihoshi appearing next to her facing the wall. 

"Hello? Is this thing on? Helllo"

"Over here Mihoshi"

The hologram turns towards Washu "Oh there you are, hehe, I finally got this thing to work"

"Yes, and what did you want?"

"We were wondering what was taking you so long?"

"What do you mean, it's only been a few minutes"

"Try a few days"

"WHAT!"

"We were getting worried about you when you didn't check back, we would have tried to get a hold of you sooner, but we were attacked by Ken-Ohki, lucky for us Ryoko arrived just in time and sacred him away"

"Yea, right scared" she says sarcastically "Is Ryoko there?"

A hologram of Ryoko appears next to Mihoshi's "Yea, I'm here"

"Where's Ayeka?" 

"She didn't want to come"

"I see, well, then I guess you all should come in here, it seems to be the right place, that is for sure"

"Yea, what ever" ryoko says upset.

"Ok, I'll be right there!" Mihoshi says energetically.

The two holograms disappear.

"Hmm" Washu thinks to her self "There must be something about this place that time moves differently. I mean this is the exact center of the universe," she says as she jumps back onto the thrown. "And I am its queen, hehehe" she jokes.

Ryoko and Mihoshi approach Washu in their battle suits as she slept soundly in the thrown room chair. 

"Wake up you lazy bum" Ryoko blurts out.

Slowly Washu's eyes begin to flutter open, "oh, I must have dozed off"

"Now's not the time to be sleeping, we have to find tenchi!"

"Ok, ok, ok, don't worry. He's around here somewhere. Can you get a fix on him Ryoko?"

Ryoko closes her eyes and concentrates. Harder and harder she forces her self to search for him until the pain became to great and a single tear drips from the corner of her eye as she collapses to the ground "No" she says exhausted "its no use, this place, its just to big"

"That or someone or something is preventing your from finding him"

"What's that supposed to mean Washu"?

Washu points to the mural behind her causing Ryoko to glance up at it and study it.

"What the hell is that?" "And why are me and tenchi on here?" she asks curiously.

"I have no idea, but I'm willing to find out"

From outside Ryo-Ohki (still in space ship form) was still docked to the giant trees trunk when Ken-Ohki appears (also in space ship form). Ryo-Ohki prepared to defend her self, but Ken-Ohki wasn't attacking. With out someone at the controls, he is able to express free will and 'pop' reverted back to his Cabbit form. Seeing this Ryo-Ohki did the same and the two of them jumped off into the giant tree together.

It didn't take long before Washu and the rest of them found themselves in another section of the trees massive branches. From far away they could hear faint voices talking back and forth. They soon arrived at the door to the room and Washu peeked inside and gasped. Aeries was in there along with tenchi who had been strapped to a cross and held in place with energy bands.

"Why are you doing this to me" tenchi yelled.

From the other room Ryoko gasps "tenchi"

"I'm sorry, Aeris said mournfully, I have no choice, really"

"We all have choices, it's just a madder of following the correct ones"

"Don't make this harder then it already is, please."

From the side entrance a shadowy figure appears in dark cloth and approaches tenchi. Using a knife he cuts open his arm just enough so that a few drops of blood drips out into a test tube that he was holding. Tenchi cringes from the stinging sensation that was caused by the wound.

"Why are you doing this to me!" he yells out.

The shadowy figure says nothing.

Ryoko began to shake in anger, bolts of energy sparked from her tightly clinched fist and her teeth grinded together in anger. Ryoko would have exploded and given away their position had Washu not grabbed her ear and pulling her down to her level saying "I know this is hard for you, but you cant just run in there and start blowing things up, we have no idea what we are up against here" Ryoko took a deep breath and frowned. "Besides, she says, look at Aeris wrists" Ryoko looks over to see that the three original gems were no fastened to her wrists and neck.

"But, but how?" she asks.

"She is a space pirate after all, she must have done it while we were all asleep"

"Oh great, now what are we going to do, that's the last thing we need!"

By now the shadowy figure in the other room had filled the test tube with Tenchi's blood and exited the room. Weary from the loss of blood tenchi looks at Aeris "Tell me please, what is going on"

"The beginning to the end, and the end to the beginning. That's all I know"

"I don't understand"

"Neither do I, but that is what the master has told me"

"Who is that guy"?

"He is my master, my creator" pauses "my father"

"Your father? But I thought"

"Her father?" Washu asks herself.

A voice is heard in Aeries head "Aeris" it said, "come here"

"Yes, master" she said aloud. Her eyes turned from the lovely green they normally were into a flaccid red that gave off a slight glow. She obeyed the words and exited the room.

"Now's our chance" Washu says as she and the others quickly dart into the room.

"Washu!" tenchi says aloud.

"Shhhhh! You idiot, do you want them to hear us?"

"Ten-chi" ryoko says lovingly as she tries to wrap her arms around him, but as she does the bands holding him in place zap her shocking her backwards. "Owww!" ryoko dusts the burn marks off and appears right next to tenchi again who is sweating for the stupidity that she just showed "Did you miss me?" she asked as she drew near to him.

"Miss you? It's only been a few hours"

"Tenchi, you've been gone for almost a week now"

"Huh?"

Every one looks at Washu who rolls her eyes "This place exists within a time paradox"

"Huh?" they all say.

"Grin it means that time moves differently in here then in the rest of the universe ok?"

Ryoko starts poking at the bands that were holding tenchi in place, getting little shocks as her finger drew near each time. "That's great she says, but how are we going to get tenchi out of here?"

"Well how about this" Mihoshi says as she stats hitting buttons on a near by control panel.

"No don't touch that!"

It was too late, she had already typed in a few keys. Washu braises her self for something to explode but to her surprise, the light bands around tenchi disappeared and he fell to the ground.

"Yeaaa" Mihoshi yells, "I did it!"

"Good work Mihoshi" Sasami says.

"Yea, thanks Mihoshi" tenchi says as he starts to stand up but as he does ryoko scoops him up in her arms. "Ryoko put me down!"

"Now now tenchi, you cant be walking around in your weakened condition"

"Weakened? What are you talking about weakened? I'm fine, now put me down!"

"Ok, ok, but your not leaving my site"

"Common" Washu says, "Lets get out of here!"

The 5 of them begin to exit the room when the door in front of them closes. They look back to see Aeris standing there. Her eyes were still glowing red; she was obviously not her self.

"Where do you think that you are going?" she asks in a dark voice.

"Aeris!" Ryoko yells. 

Aeris expression was cold; the life that once filled it had bled out leaving a soulless creature in front of them. What made it worse was that she had the three original gems tightly fastened to her wrists giving her unbelievable power, the sort of power that you hope your enemies never possess. She looked on them as if they possessed no threat, much like a father scolding his child and a small smirk streaked across her face adding to the cockiness that she showed in front of the universes strongest warrior.

End Part 11


	12. Time Paradox (Final Episode)

"Where do you think you're going

Tenchi FanFic

Episode 12

By: Simfreak

[Tenchizone@mindspring.com][1]

Episode 12

Time Paradox

The Final Chapter 

"Where do you think you're going?" Aeris asks, "Your not going to leave me hear all alone are you?"

"Aeris, what's with your eyes?" Tenchi asks.

"Tenchi, stay back. She's no longer herself" ryoko cried out.

Aeries raised her hand ready to fire at a moments notice. Seeing this tenchi takes another step forward.

"Aeris?"

"Tenchi, if you come with me now then the others can leave this room alive"

"Don't listen to her tenchi, she's under some one else's control there's no telling what she is capable of!"

Tenchi looks back at Aeris "you promise?" and Aeris nods her head.

"Tenchi no!" Ryoko cried out.

Tenchi looks back at her "I will be alright, what is important now is that all of you get home safely"

"But Tenchi" Ryoko starts to say with tears forming in her eyes. Tenchi walks over to her and places his arms around her and gives her a tight, loving embrace.

"Please" he says, "all that madders is your safety, please don't make this harder then it has to be. Besides, I will catch up with you, I promise"

"Promise"

"Yea" Tenchi turns back towards Aeris "Ok, now let them go"

True to her word, with one snap of her finger the door behind them opens and one by one they exit the room except for ryoko.

"Go" tenchi says again looking at ryoko.

With tears welling in her eyes ryoko replies "I love you tenchi"

Tenchi looks in to her eyes as they shimmered in the light "sighI love you to, now GO!"

Slowly ryoko backs out of the room and the door closes in front of her. The only ones in the room now were Aeris and Tenchi.

"What's all this about Aeris! Why are you doing this!"?

"It is fate Tenchi, this same battle has played out the same way for eons upon eons and it always ends the same way"

"What? But I don't understand?"

"You will, the past will become the present and the future the past"

"Stop talking in riddles! ("Where's Washu when you need her?") He asks himself.

"Come with me tenchi, the time is nearing"

The door behind Aeris opens and she signals Tenchi to walk through it. There was blinding light when tenchi walked through, but surprising the other room was but a black void in all directions.

"This place seems familiar some how"

Aeris laughs "Oh really?" and claps her hands illuminating the room, revealing a scientific lab that even Washu would be jealous of.

"Never mind" he says to him self. 

Together they walk past countless machines and cages containing life forms that tenchi had never scene in his life. Eventually they made their way to the back where inside of a giant tube was a figure of a man.

"Who, who is that?" he asks.

"The beginning to the end and the end to the beginning"

"Grin why do I even bother?"

From the side of the room the shadowy figure appears and slowly makes his way in front of tenchi. At his sight Aeris immediately drops to one knee and forced tenchi to do the same. He looks up that the figure trying to make out his appearance, but cant, the shadow created by his dark hood masked his face too well. 

"Who are you?" he asks "And why are you doing this"

"I?" The figure began to say. "I am the beginning to the end and the end to the beginning"

"Grin why does every one keep saying that?"

With one quick move the figure whipped his cloak off and stood before tenchi in all his glory.

"HIROTO!? BUT HOW!"

"Heh, please, you disgrace me when you speak that name I am Seth son of Hiroto"

"Huh?"

"The insignificant being that you call Hiroto, was my father and Aeris here, my mother"

"What?"

"And that man in the tank over there tenchi, is your son"

"WHAT! THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! I didn't, I mean I've never!" tenchi begins to turn all red.

"HAHAHAHA! Oh believe me young prince it is very possible. This place exists within a time paradox, what ever is, has already been".

"I don't get it"

"Grin It means that your future is in actuality, the past here and your past has yet to be written."

"So this is the future?"

Seth looked down on tenchi "in a manor of speaking, except here, time reverses its self, moving backwards in time. This has all happened before, and will continue to happen until the end of time"

"This is insane, how do you expect me to believe anything that you are saying!"

Seth takes a few steps back and takes a deep breath "I knew you were going to say that" and with a flash of light Seth transformed into a knight of the goddess, his armor glowed black from the light hawk wings that surrounded him. The energy that was being given off from his body was greater then tenchi could bear and burned his skin like he was near a raging bon fire. 

"Do you see now?" he asked. With a nod to Aeris, she stood up and quickly disappeared from sight.

"Where did she go?"

"To meet fate, and your friends"

"But she said that they would live! She promised"

"I said that they could leave the room, I never said that they would leave the paradox"

"How could you?" tenchi drops his head in same, "Ryoko, please, be careful" he says to himself quietly.

"Hurry up ryoko!" Washu calls out to her "your lagging behind"

Ryoko stops and looks at them "I'm not going" she says.

"What!" they all exclaim

"My place is here with tenchi, I wont leave him no madder what"

Washu sighs, "Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"I'm gonna miss you ryoko" Sasami cries out and runs over to hug ryoko.

"Aww, common, I'm not stayin here or nothing, I'm just going to make sure that tenchi makes it home safe is all"

"Ohhhh ryoko" Mihoshi stats to cry and runs over to give ryoko a hug too, but trips and falls on her way.

"Common Sasami, lets go, I'm sure it will be fine" Washu turns around and her hair sticks up and a sweat bead drips from the back of her head from shock "Uhhh, ryoko dear?"

"Yea"

"Where's Ryo-Ohki?"

"She should be right there"

"Well, she's not"

Ryoko runs over and looks out the window "where the hell did she go? Oh well, just take Mihoshi's shuttle" Washu points out the other window.

"What I don't see anything, well except for that piece of space debris"

"Remember how time moves differently in here?"

"Yea" ryoko pauses to let that information sink in "You mean to tell me that's Mihoshi's shuttle?!"

"Afraid so"

Mihoshi runs over to the window and stats whining at the site of her ship.

"Well I guess that were stuck here too" Washu says "You two, stat looking for Ryo-Ohki"

"Ok" says Mihoshi, "common Sasami"

"Ok"

Both Sasami and Mihoshi walk off into the giant tree in search of Ryo-Ohki.

"I don't want you getting in my way"

"Your way of what?"

"Of saving tenchi"

"Grin I can help too you know"

"Yeah right, what can a little pip squeak like you do?"

"PIPSQUEAK!" Washu clinches her fist and sparks start shooting from it "I'LL SHOW YOU PIPSQUEAK!" and activates a light sword in her hand holding it to Ryoko's neck.

Nervously ryoko gulps and says, "ok, ok, I believe you, I believe you, put that thing away."

Washu takes a deep breath and lets it fade back into her hand. "Now can we get going"?

"Going, going where?" a voice asked from behind.

"To save tenchi of course…. Huh?"

They look behind them to see Aeris standing there. Light sword in hand.

"Aeris" ryoko said again and activates her light sword as well.

"Why are you doing this!" Tenchi screams out.

"Soon the time paradoxes will collide and a entrance to the original dimension will reveal its self, from there I will take my place a king of the Choushin and rule the dynoverse"

"But, but how?"

"You doubt my powers? I am the most power being in the dynoverse, but have no way of getting to the original dimension with out the aid of one of the three original Choushin"

"Tokimi?"

"In a weakened state thanks to you and is now hiding somewhere in the dynoverse, with all of the possibilities that exist, she can be just about anywhere"

"Tsunami?"

"Has bonded her self with you, you are the only one able to use her powers in such fashion"

"Then who is left?"

Seth looks back at the Hourglass on the table that was slowly dropping sand to the bottom "She should be here any minute now"

The battle between Washu, ryoko and Aeris had commenced. Utilizing the three gems to their fullest ability allowed in her state, Aeris is easily able to dodge and counter both of them at the same time. Washu is not accustomed to fighting, that is after all, one of the reasons that she created ryoko, but she was able to hold her own, releasing energy blasts when ryoko and Aeris where engaged in hand to hand combat and able to deflect the energy pulses that Aeris sent her way.

"Take this!" ryoko screamed as she lunged at Aeris with her light sword, but Aeris is easily able to dodge the lunge and elbows ryoko in the back as she flies past, throwing her down to the ground and into the concrete shattering the ground around her. Slowly getting up she wipes the blood coming from the corner of her mouth and looks back up at Aeris who was hovering above her. 

"Had enough?"

"Never!" Ryoko again took off and engaged Aeris in hand to hand sword combat. They moved so fast that even Washu had a difficult time keeping track of their movements. In one lucky hit, ryoko was able to knock Aeris back off guard allowing Washu to blast her from the ground. Aeris was only mildly affected by this attack and she swooped down and knocked Washu back into the wall.

Telepathically Washu spoke to ryoko "She's too strong, we need to get out of here"

"Never" ryoko replies to her.

Aeris looked at Ryoko and smiled "You should do what your mother tells you, if you want to live of course"

"GRRRRRRR, DIE!" Ryoko screams as she quickly turns towards her and released of powerful energy blast, but as the blast got there, Aeris disappeared "Where did she?, Ahhhhhhhhhh!" she screams as she looks down to see the energy sword impaled through her stomach, "no," she whispers out quietly and grabs the wound falling to her knees and collapsing to the ground. "Ten-chi" she whispers out as she loses consciousness.

"RYOKO!" Washu cried out running over to her and cradling ryoko in her arms. She was weak, but not dead, yet. "Aeris" she says as she looks up at her "I know that he is controlling you, you have to fight him" Aeris looked down shocked at Washu blinking in disbelief. "Look what you have done already"

"She, she….." as pure thoughts start to enter her head the gems on her wrists began to spark and bolts of energy wrapped around her body causing indiscernible pain. "The pain!" she cries out. Slowly the shocks wore off and her eyes glow darker then before. "No" she says "I have to do what my master commands, and, right now he commands that I kill you" Aeris raised her hand and was ready to fire down at both Washu and the dieing ryoko when Boom! A powerful blast hits her from behind knocking her to the ground.

"Ayeka!" Washu says in surprise.

"Azaka, Kamadocki" she says, as they appear "Place her into custody" 

"Yes mam"

"Right away"

"And this time, do it right!" she replied.

Azaka and Kamadocki fly over as Aeris was getting back up and create a force field around her. Immediately Aeris tries to blast at the force field only to have the blast back fire in her face.

Ayeka walks over to Washu who was holding her hand tightly on Ryoko's wound to prevent her from bleeding to death. 

"Is she?" asked Ayeka

"Not yet, but soon" 

"Well, don't just stand there, isn't there anything that you can do?"

"Jus one, come here" Washu places Ayeka's hand over Ryoko's wound "Keep it tight"

"Ok"

Washu stands up, her hand full of blood and walks over to Aeris, "See this!" she says as she holds up her hand with blood dripping from it "If you don't help us she WILL die"

"I am doing only as my master commands"

"You are a free if you want to be. Fight him, Ryoko fought Kagato and won with help, so can you"

Aeris eyes slowly began to change color, but before they could, once again sparks flew from the gems on her wrists causing her pain and forcing her back into the darkness.

"I see, he has a tight hold on you. Azaka, Kamadocki render her unconscious"

"Yes mam" 

With a frightened look on her face Aeris began to be electrocuted by Azaka and Kamadocki from with in the force field. With in seconds she was completely out.

"Now drop the force field"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I can be very dangerous"

"Yes I am sure," Washu says.

Abiding by Washu's wishes they dropped the force field and Washu moves in close. She plucked the gems from her wrists and neck and placed them on her own. As she did a blinding light emulated from the gems and from within her mind she began to speak to them "I am sorry for my past, greed and power made me a plague upon this universe. But now I stand before you father, forgive me, I have found love in my daughter Ryoko and cannon bear to lose her now, or ever. Please grant me the power to save her. Please" Tears begin to well from Washu's eyes as gems began to burrow their was into her skin. In a quick flash of light she transformed into her adult self and veils of light hawk wings spread from her neck to create a translucent cape behind her and with one final burst of blinding light, the metamorphous was complete. After so many millennia Washu had reclaimed her right as a goddess of the Choushin.

Slowly Ryoko's eyes fluttered open and squinted at the bight light emanating from Washu "mommy?" she asked.

Ayeka looked down at ryoko "shhh, don't speak" she said and then looked back up at Washu "Washu is a goddess?" she asked herself in amazement.

Washu slowly strides over to Ayeka and knelt down to the ground smiling. She removed Ayeka's hand from Ryoko's wound and placed hers on top of it. A bright light emanated from the palm of her hand and Ryoko screamed out in pain. It was soon over, the light disappeared and Washu took her hand off of her stomach to reveal that the wound was completely healed, the only traces that were left was the torn cloth of her battle suit that the light sword had singed away.

Ryoko slowly stood up and looked at her self in disbelief then looks over at Washu "Well, I suppose you want me to thank you now"

"Giggles calling me mommy was enough"

"What! You heard that! Oh man," she says disappointed.

Washu quickly wrapped her arms around ryoko head in a tight hug "Don't you ever worry your mommy like then again little Ryoko, you got it!" 

Ayeka standing to the side starts to giggle

"Hey what are you laughing at?!" Washu exclaims.

"Oh nothing, just an all to familiar scene is all"

Washu lets go of ryoko allowing her to speak "What are you doing here anyways? I thought you were on your way back to Jurai"

"Well, I couldn't very well let you have all of the fun, after all tenchi is a blood relative and prince of Jurai."

Washu looks at the two of them and smiles "Are we ready to go?"

"Go where?"

"Save tenchi of course!"

"But what about her?" Ayeka asks as she points down to Aeris who was still passed out on the ground.

Washu snaps her finger and in a flash of light she starts to regain consciousness. 

"What did you do that for!"?

Slowly Aeris stands up and looks at them, her bright greens eyes were back. "What happened?" she asked as she grabbed her head in pain.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember? I don't remember anything, who are you people, who am I?"

Ayeka and Ryoko look at each other puzzled and then back to Washu who begins to speak "I removed all of her memories, now there is no way for Seth to control her ever again"

"Seth, who is Seth?" Ayeka asks.

"Apparently her master, though her memory doesn't contain more information then that, who ever he is kept his identity a big secret. Oh and Ayeka, there is no need to be ashamed, your young and will get over it. Hehehehe"

"WHAT! You mean to tell me that?"

"Yep"

"Oh no." she says quietly.

"Don't worry, I'll keep your secret, hehehe"

"What secret, I wanna know! Tell me!" ryoko cries out "Especially if it's embarrassing!"

Washu looks over at ryoko, "You want embarrassing?" she asks as she whips out a tape cassette "how about this!"

"Gulp is that"

"Uh, huh"

"You mean you carry it where ever you go!"

"There's no need to be embarrassed I think its sweet and innocent."

"Ok, ok, I wont ask! Just put that thing away or burn it or something!"

"Yes, lets save tenchi, then we can watch the tape" Ayeka says slyly

"I agree, let go!" Washu yells.

In a flash of light, Ayeka, Mihoshi, Sasami, Aeris, Ryo-Ohki and ken-Ohkie all appear behind tenchi who was still kneeling before Seth.

"Ahhh, there you are Washu, I have been waiting for you" Seth exclaims.

"Let tenchi go!"

"Oh, he is free to go" Seth turns his attentions to Washu "you are the one that I am interested in"

Slowly Seth starts to walk over to Washu looking her in the eyes the entire time.

"Me?" She asks innocently, "What can anyone want with cute little ole me?"

Ayeka leans over to ryoko and whispers "but she isn't little anymore"

Washu quickly turns around towards Ayeka and shouts "force of habit ok!" and turns back towards Seth. "So what could you possible want form me"? She asks fluttering her eyes.

"In less then three minutes the time paradox of this sanctuary will collide and for a single moment in time and space a rip will open in the dynoverse allowing anyone in the presence of one of the Choushin to be transported to the original dimension where I will rule"

"Oh you think so?" She says as she eyes the man inside the tank behind him.

"I know so, it has already happened before, it will happen again"

"If it has happened before, then why are you trapped here?"

Seth thinks to himself for second "I, I don't know. None the less, my time has come!" Seth activates the sword of the Choushin knights and holds it to Washu's neck. "And I can assure you, my power is equal matched with your own. The DNA within me contains genetics from all of the Choushin and was refined down to the perfect form that you see before you. So don't try anything funny"

The sword in his hand glistened back as waves of power emulated from the powerful blade. Seeing Washu in danger (and not fully comprehending what has happened to Washu) Tenchi focuses his power and activates his light hawk sword and steps in front of Washu.

"Silly boy" Seth laughs to himself "you are no match for me, your are but a pawn played in the galactic game of chess. 

"But even a pawn can defeat a knight in chess"

Tenchi throws his sword at Seth missing him by inches.

"HAHAHA" Seth laughs "Nice try kid, but now you are going to die"

Tenchi shakes his head no "I don't think so" and points behind him. The sword had sliced into the tank that the other man was in and started to crack open.

"NO!" Seth yells as light started to stream from the cracks in the glass "This cant be!"

The glass to the tank exploded out showering down on everyone who blocked the debris with their arms. When they looked back up the man was standing there with glowing gold armor created with light hawk wings and a sword to match.

"KATSUHITO!" Seth yells out.

"Grandpa?" tenchi asks quietly.

"No tenchi, long story, just sit back and watch" Washu whispers in his ear.

"SETH!" Katsuhito exclaims.

The two of them drew their swords in the manor of the Jurai court and began dueling. A frenzy of attacks and defenses pursued as the two fought, giving it everything they had. Tenchi watched as some of the moves that the gold knight did seemed almost identical to the moves that him and Yosho had been practicing all of these years. The black knights moves had similarities but were not as clean and unfamiliar, relying on strength alone to attack his enemy. The group began to back up because when the blades collided, the shockwaves given off was more then any mortal could with stand. Azaka and Kamadocki had to shield Mihoshi, Ayeka, Sasami and the two cabbits from its harmful effect. 

Fire began to erupt from Seth's eyes as is furry started to consume him forcing his body to the next level of power. Their adrenaline rushed at each blow. They knew the out come of the battle would change life in all of existence forever. 

"I will not lose to you, I have scene this play out to many time"

"You your judgment has been clouded Seth, you have only whiteness what you want to"

Their blades collide once again, harder then before.

"That maybe so, but I know your weakness" Seth knocked Katsuhito's sword away and decked him with his other hand, knocking him to the ground. Immediately Seth started to run towards tenchi with his sword facing him. 

"DIE PRINCE!" He screamed as he neared.

Tenchi looked on in fear knowing that he couldn't move from the shock of his life being placed in such peril, but before Seth sword could even draw close enough to touch tenchi, Katsuhito stood up and hurled his sword at Seth. It flew end over end through the air finally planting its self into his back.

"NOOOOOOOO!" he screamed as the light from the sword began to spread through the back of his armor causing it to start cracking apart. Seth fell to his knees in front of tenchi dropping his sword to his side as the light consumed his body "But, but how? He asked and eventually flashed out of existence.

With that, the final grain of sand fell to the bottom of the hourglass. The whole tree began to shake as the paradoxes collided forcing time and space to co-exist. In a flash all that surrounded them vanished into oblivion and they were transported to an empty black void.

"What is this place" ryoko asked allowed.

"The original dimension" Washu answered.

Ayeka looked around "not much to look at"

"Believe me" tenchi began to say, "There is a lot more then this"

Katsuhito walked over to tenchi and wrapped his arms around him in an embrace "Thank you father for all that you have done for me" Tenchi blinks in disbelief. As he lets go and walks over to Ryoko and hugs her "thank you mother" he lets go and she too blinks in disbelief

"Wait a minute! You mean to tell me!" Ayeka screams. But she is silenced as Katsuhito walks over and hugs Ayeka "And thank you aunty Ayeka, with out you and your change of heart, none of this would be possible" Ayeka blushes when he embarrasses her as well.

Katsuhito lets go and takes a step back and looks over at Washu. "It's your choice" he says, "But I know you already have the answer" 

Washu looks over at him and smiles "Well, I cant very well let you grow up with out a grandma to spoil you now can I hehehe!"

"Hahaha, and for that I am thankful!" In a flash of light Washu is converted back to little Washu as the gems fly up into the void and disappear"

Katsuhito looks down on to Sasami "I'm sorry that I will never get to know you, but know that you do grow up to be a very beautiful women" Sasami begins to blush as Ayeka frowns at her. Then he leans in closer and whispers into her ear "and my wife" Sasami's eyes bulge out and claps her hands over her mouth from shock. 

Next he moves over to Mihoshi "Mihoshi"

"Yes strange man" she asks with little tears in her eyes.

"Please remember, the diaper cover goes on first"

"Ok" she says then looks at him puzzled.

"Well, I am sorry to have to cut our time together so short, but I must be going. One day I will visit you, I promise, good bye"

Every one starts to wave at him good by "Good bye" they all say as he disappears into nothingness. 

Tenchi looks back at Washu "What was all of that about!"

"Grin you'll find out, I promise"

"He just left us here!" Ayeka shouts, "How are we supposed to get home?!"

Everyone looks at each other trying to see if any one had an idea. "Sorry" an echoing voice said and with a flash of light they all were transported back into the Masaki living room where Yosho and Nobuyuki where sitting at the table playing chess. 

"There you are, I've been worried sick about you" Nobuyuki says as he looks over as they were still looking at each other confused. "By the way where were you"?

Washu looks over at him, "oh no where, just a time paradox in the center of the universe is all"

"Huh"

"Grin Just play your game of chess"

"Checkmate!" Yosho cries out "HAHAHA!"

"HUH!" Nobuyuki looks down at the board shocked.

"Well, I'm going to start dinner" Sasami says as she takes off towards the kitchen.

"I have to go file my report now, Uhhhh, Washu?" Mihoshi starts to ask.

"Let me guess, you need a ship" Washu replies.

"Oh would you please, I would be ever so grateful."

"Follow me, I kept the program on file incase knowing that some how you would manage to destroy it" and the two of them walk into the lab, the door shutting behind them.

"Well" Ayeka begins to say "I guess I better go unpack, looks like your going to need my help after all" she says as she walks up the stairs.

All that are left are tenchi and Ryoko. Tenchi looks over at ryoko nervously as she starts smiling at him seductively. 

"You know tenchi" she starts to say.

"Save it, I'm going to take a bath" and starts walking towards the door with ryoko frowning at him. As he opens the door he looks back at her "Aren't you coming?" he asks. Ryoko looks at him shocked and then smiles as she walks up next to him and hooks her arm around his as they walk off in to the sunset towards the Onsen.

The End.

Message from the author:

Phew! It's finally done! After 170pgs of typing (and countless gallons of heavily caffeine ice tea) the story is now over. There have been many of night where I would just stay awake typing in bed till the wee hours of the night and I hope that all of you have enjoyed my hard work. I tried my best to maintain the balance and complexity and (as hard as I tired) to entertain through story and humor, that the real OVA's of the Tenchi MUYO series offer us as viewers. I must say that this has been a great deal of fun for me writing this, to tell you the truth I had no idea that it would turn out this way (especially the 170pgs part!) until the very end, and even then I had my doubts about the story. But now that I have had time to look back at what I have been able to accomplish here over the past few months, I must say I am very proud of what I have done. I hope that you have found this as fulfilling of a story as I have and look forward to reading your comments in both the Fanfiction.net archive and my e-mail. If you have any questions please feel free to contact me via email or through the message board on my website ([http://tenchizone.dns2go.com][2]). I will say that this isn't the last time I will write about tenchi seeing that it has found its way into my life and into my heart. Until next time; 

Simfreak-

OVA3 Copy Write 2001 Simfreak

   [1]: mailto:Tenchizone@mindspring.com
   [2]: http://tenchizone.dns2go.com/



End file.
